Which Witch
by Cklurean
Summary: Story about my little OC. Don't know which pairings I'll use yet, think of it as a choose your own story. :3 Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer sat on the bridge that resided within her favorite park. The air smelled of honeysuckle and freshly tended grass. The weather worn wood was warm against her backside while the air drifted coolly along her bare shoulders. She sighed, nowhere felt as welcoming as her special spot. She tilted her head back to let her lightly freckled face absorb the golden rays of the sun.

A car honked and she turned her face and shielded her eyes with her hands as she peered at the silver sedan waiting just off the walkway. She sighed again, this one of annoyance as she gathered her pencils and art book and padded her way, barefoot to the car. She opened the door, "Hey, Mom."

"Sorry it took me so long, the track meet ran late, but most the girls got ranking places so we're off to the preliminaries!" She smiled, her mother was always so proud of her students. She was a great coach.

"That's great! And I didn't mind you taking long. I like sitting outside." She traced the pentagram tattoo on the topside of her wrist in habit.

Her mom noticed this and frowned, but shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove along the back roads of the suburban neighborhood, the drive twisting towards and away from the river that lead out into the bay. Jennifer watched the cattails and reeds bend gently in the breeze as the car zoomed past. Clouds had gathered overhead and turned a deep blue-grey signaling the coming of rain, and soon enough, tell-tale drops of water sprinkled the windshield as they continued on.

It became darker quickly and Jennifer looked back and forth at the clouds in the sky. "It's getting nasty out, Mom, don't drive too fast."

"Remember I'm the one that taught you to drive." Her mother grimaced.

"Remember that I almost didn't pass my driver's test." Was Jennifer's reply.

The rain came thicker and louder, sheets of it pelting the car and blurring the lines of the road though the wipers were on full speed. "Maybe you should pull over. I can barely see a thing, did you remember your glasses?"

"Yep! There in my bag though, would you grab them for me?" Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes as she reached into the back seat to grab the backpack her mother used to carry her things to work. The bag was just out of reach, she pulled at her seat belt but still was unable to grab it. Irritated she unbuckled her seat belt and pushed with her feet finally reaching for the bag. Unknowingly to her, her mother had turned and asked, "Did ya get it?"

Jennifer grunted as she returned to her seat looking down at her bag, when she looked up red lights blared at her, "Mom, lo-" She could get the words out before the car slammed into the car before them and Jennifer fell into unconsciousness.

-ooo-

Garret Hawke stretched in his chair at the table in Varric's suite. His cards were trash, a dead hand. He folded his hands and tossed them forward. "Nothing!" He sat back with a grimace for a moment before standing to leave, "I'm calling it a night, my luck has seemed to have run dry."

Varric chuckled. "Good thing that's the only time your lucks run out, Hawke, otherwise you'd be face down off the cliffs of the Wounded Coast!"

"Ha! Ha! Your wit astounds." He replied with a grimace and turned to leave before calling over his shoulder, "Are you coming, sister?"

Bethany stood and smiled, handing her cards back to Varric, "I was never one for card games. Good night, everyone." She exclaimed with a cheerful wave as she followed behind Hawke. They made their way back to Uncle Gamlen's hovel in silence. Hawke trumped up the stairs and smiled as he heard Bethany's light bounce behind him. Just as he reached for the door however, the joyous aura around his beloved sister died as sounds of his mother screaming flooded their ears.

He burst through the door, the strained hinges splintering the wood, sword in hand a fierce battle cry on his lips that died quickly after at the scene before him. His mother, Leandra, knelt next to a prone figure in the center of the room. Leandra's hands hovered over the body before hesitantly placing them on the shoulder of a young woman. "Oh Bethany, come quick, I think she's hurt!"

Bethany pushed past Hawke, whose tall and broad frame blocked the broken doorway, and knelt beside the unconscious woman. "Maker… What happened?!" Bethany slid her hands along the woman's body, a light green energy pulsating from her fingertips.

Leandra stood making her way towards the small washroom. "I have no idea, one moment I was thinking about Carver and your father and the next she appeared at my feet!" She yelled from the other room as she gathered a clay basin and rags.

Blood soaked the woman's clothes from numerous scratches along the woman's body her clothes were shredded and a deep seeping wound capped her head. She moaned pathetically as Bethany continued to heal her as best as she way able.

Hawke, having finally come to his senses, blinked rapidly and stepped forward, "Will she be alright?"

Bethany shrugged as the light from her fingertips faded and she pulled her hands away. Leandra busied herself by washing the young woman's forehead, face and shoulders. "I don't know." Bethany replied a moment later. "I'm not as adept in healing as Anders, perhaps he should look over her."

Hawke nodded once before spinning abruptly on his heal and leaving the hovel. Bethany and her mother carefully stripped the woman and dressed her one of Bethany's few night dresses before carrying her to a small palette within Bethany and Leandra's room. Just as Leandra finished washing the woman's hair as best as she could, what little hair the girl had, it was closely cropped except for the long fringe in the front, Anders hurried into the room, laying his staff beside the palette, his fingers aglow.

"What happened?" He asked as he closed his eyes in concentration, assessing the injuries before actually healing.

Leandra explained as she had before and held the woman's hand in hers. "Will she be alright?"

Anders smiled. "Of course, Bethany did a fine job of healing." Leandra sighed with relief before Hawke cleared his throat and motioned to the other room at Anders and Bethany.

Bethany glanced back at the unconscious woman before turning to the two men.

"How can someone be summoned here? She wasn't even conscious. Do you think it was blood magic?" Hawke asked, looking past Anders and eyeing the girl with suspicion.

Anders shook his head with a slight frown. "I don't sense any blood magic, or any magic at all, for that matter. Bethany?" He turned slightly to look at her carefully.

She only shook her head. "I don't sense anything here, and it seems weird that she would be summoned here of all places." Hawke grunted in agreement before scratching his head in thought.

"I have to return to the clinic, but I will be back first thing tomorrow to gauge her. And let me know if there is any change." Anders smirked as he retrieved his staff. "Lady Amell, a pleasure as always."

Leandra tittered and batted at Ander's shoulder. "Flatterer."

Anders bowed and turned back into the room. "I'll see you to Darktown, can't have my favorite healer falling prey to the evil Templars." He wiggled his fingers eerily and Anders rolled his eyes, both leaving the dilapidated hovel.

Bethany giggled to herself before making her way to the clothes that laid in a pile on the floor. She knitted sweater was large and baggy, and the blue colored pants seemed strange, neither linen nor leather, they stopped at the knee and have four… no five pockets laid into the trousers. Very curious indeed.

Bethany and Leandra soon made their way to their own palettes, changing into their nightwear, Bethany was just falling into the fade and much welcomed rest as she head Garrett's heavy metal cladded steps come through the front door.

-ooo-

Jennifer dreamed of the sunshine, but the warmth of it was empty. Almost heat traveled along her body soothing the ache she didn't realize was there until it was gone. She groaned as she stretched along the feather soft grass and relaxed under the clear sky. She knew she was dreaming, she always knew when she was dreaming, but some dreams like this one were too nice to wake up from.

She rolled along inhaling the scent of slightly dampened earth. She smile widely as she lifted her hands and the earth rolled beneath her hands. In her dreams she could always control the earth. That was her element, her power. As a Wiccan she controlled the powers of Earth. Or so she practiced hoping that one day she could become like the earth.

"I can help you. I can help you become the dirt beneath your toes, the flowers along the field. I can give you the power to bring nature at your beck and call." Came a voice.

Jennifer rolled and jumped to her feet. She peered at the large grotesque figure standing above her.

"Who are you?! No one has ever spoken in my dreams before!"

"I am VANITY. I could give you all the power you ever want, show your mother how powerful you can be."

Scared witless, Jennifer fell back from the creature, shards coming from its joints like planes of glass…._glass like Mother's windshield. The accident!_

Jennifer awoke with a start gasping. She checked her body, patting along her arms and legs finally resting on her head, she had crashed through the windshield of her mother's car when they crashed… then she looked down at the thread bare blanket. Her eyes traveled from her legs to the night dress she was wearing, _that's not a hospital gown_. Her gaze then traveled to the room, _this isn't a hospital. _Then she peered beside her at the brunette sleeping next to her and she screamed…

_AN: So I hope you like the first chapter. This is my first fanfic that I'm actually inspired to write so be gentle. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer screamed as she looked upon the confused, and sleepy, expressions of Bethany and Leandra, she crawled away from the small palette on the floor and curled into a ball in the corner of the room. As Leandra pulled her coverlet down to hurry to Jennifer, Garrett erupted into the room followed by a grumpy Gamlen.

Jennifer screamed again but the room started spinning. As she fell over Bethany caught her shoulders and eased her down gently. Hawke stepped forward with a smirk. "Maker, what in the Void happened now?" Bethany glared at her brother and he had the courtesy to look sheepish. With an overly dramatic sigh he turned away, "I'll go fetch Anders. Andraste's granny panties, this is annoying." Bethany hurriedly pulled the poor girl back onto the pallet and sighed, mirroring her mother's worried expression.

-ooo-

Hawke stepped quickly through the early dawn, making his way to Darktown, if any time was a good time to travel along the thug riddled streets, early morning was it. The streets were empty because the thugs had just gone to bed and the thieves hadn't awoken yet. He climbed up the stairs that lead to the entryway of Anders clinic, seeing the dusty lantern flickering in the archway. He stepped through and found Anders bent over a small rickety desk, littered with half scribbled parchment pieces.

Anders turned quickly at the sound of metal clad footsteps reaching for his staff and spinning to face the intruder. "Oh Hawke, I didn't expect you this early, did she wake up?"

Despite his annoyance, Hawke grinned. "You could say that." At Anders confused expression he continued, "Let's just say when she woke up, so did the rest of the house. She screamed so loud and hard she fainted." He chuckled.

After Anders grabbed his satchel and placed a few bottles within, he followed Hawke through the dismal streets of Darktown. They took the freight up to the lower regions of Lowtown and slowly wound their way past the Hanged Man to Gamlen's hovel. As soon as they stepped inside, Garrett groaned. "Why can't I ever enter to a quiet home?"

Jennifer was in the main room, she had swiped the poker to the fireplace and was holding it out before her brandishing it as a weapon. "Stay away from me! I don't care who the crap you are but stay away!" Her gaze shifted to Hawke and Anders and she froze. "Oh crap. Oh, holy crap balls!"

Hawke turned to Bethany with an irritated look, "Don't look at me that way!" She exclaimed. "She won't listen to us."

Jennifer took the moment of distraction as opportunity, with swift strike that almost came as practiced, in Anders opinion, she knocked Garrett on the side of the head with the poker and bolted for the door. Hawke yelped and grabbed his head. Bethany ran to him and healed the rapidly swelling welt on his head.

Anders was quicker however and tapped his staff on the ground and a vein of ice cracked along the floor and froze the door shut. Shards of ice erupted from the door and Jennifer paused midstride her face in awe. He put her lifted foot firmly on the wooden floor and reached a hand out towards the ice, _it's cold._ _So it's not an illusion._ She blinked once. Twice, then fell to her knees. "Holy crap." Her eyes drifted to the floor and followed the zigzagging vein of ice along the floor up Anders staff, along the white knuckles of Anders' hand, up his arms to his disheveled feather pauldrons to his honey warm eyes. "M-magic."

Anders' warm eyes suddenly went hard an action that would have confused Jennifer… if she hadn't been so excited. "Magic!" With a girlish squeal of delight she jumped to her feet with grace and danced in place. "You can do magic! Actual magic!" She jumped excitedly and hurried towards him. He stepped back with a look of confusion and worry bringing his staff as a shield before him. "You can control water! Sweet Mother Earth! This is AWESOME!"

Hawke stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

Anders grinned crookedly before bending to lean the staff along the wall. "Have you not seen magic before?"

Jennifer shook her head enthusiastically. "Not actual conjuring. Prestidigitation and illusion, but not actual elemental conjuring!" She clapped excitedly as she reached out for Anders's hand. She stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side. "How did you do it?"

Anders again looked at her confusingly. "It's a manipulation of mana from the Fade."

"Mana? …Oh magical energy! Wait… mana. MANA! Holy crap nuggets!" With that she turned back to the door wrapped her nightdress around the watered handle of the door and pulled with a quick jerk. The light from outside stung her eyes before fading into the cool hours of the morning. Dust and dirt littered the walkways of Kirkwall and the tall stoic buildings of Lowtown towered overhead. People clamored around in strange out of date clothing and _Dear sweet Baby New Year is that a dwarf?!_ She quickly pulled herself back into the hovel and blinked leaning her back against the door.

Awed and incredulous faces met hers. "Where the hell am I?"

Anders stepped forward, his hands before him in a defenseless and unarmed gesture. "You're in Kirkwall. One of the cities in the Free Marches." Anders smiled warmly, attempting to comfort the crazed woman.

Jennifer nodded with a look of contemplation. She paced forward and stopped, she opened her mouth as if to speak then shut it only to open it again. "At the risk of sounding completely and totally insane, or at least more than I do now, have any of you heard of Texas?" At the shake of all four of their heads, Gamlen was out, undoubtedly incurring more debt, she smiled. "So it would be safe to assume none of you have heard of Barack Obama, Ford Lincoln Mercury, or McDonald's." At their 'she's totally gone mental' expressions she smiled. "Alright. Sorry to frighten you. I am completely and whole-heartedly NOT insane. I was just a bit confused."

"More than a bit." Hawke rebutted and Bethany elbowed him in the side.

"Please excuse my brother. He thinks his jokes are actually humorous." Bethany stepped forward between the two stupefied men. "I am Bethany Hawke. This is my brother, Garrett, and my mother Leandra."

Jennifer made a short bow, uncertain if a handshake was appropriate. _A new world, imagine that._

Bethany then turned to Anders and smiled, "This is a friend of ours, Anders."

Jennifer beamed brightly at him and he smiled crookedly. "I'm a mage, hence my magical…talents. Bethany is a mage too." Bethany held out her hand and mana swirled around her fingers before dissipating.

Again Jennifer bounced happily and grasped Bethany's hand. "Oh I'm so happy! Finally a world with magic, real magic!" She quickly hugged Bethany then Anders. "You have to teach me everything! I wish to learn as much as I can!"

Both Bethany and Anders turned to one another. Hawke cleared his throat. "While I'm sure Bethany and Anders are more than willing to teach you anything you would like to know, if you want to put lessons into practice you would have to be a mage-born."

Jennifer looked between the three before settling her gaze on Hawke.

Leandra stepped forward, changed into a simple dress. "I'll go to the market to pick up some food, I do hope you like stew, dear." Bethany and Hawke smiled at their mother. "Anders I expect you to stay for dinner as well."

"I would never miss your cooking for the world." He smiled and his eyes sparkled in the firelight.

The door closed softly behind Jennifer and she continued to gaze upon the three before her. "A mage-born?"

"A person born as a mage. There are tests that can be done to see if someone is a mage, but usually their power manifests in uncontrolled bursts that lead to the discovery of their connection with the Fade." Anders replied.

"Test me." Jennifer scuffed her toe gently into the wood. "Please."

"W-why? Why would you want to be told you were a mage? Why wouldn't you rather remain blissfully ignorant?" He accused.

"What wouldn't I?" Jennifer folded her arms before her defensively.

"Mages are subjugated in all of Thedas. Being a mage is said to be a curse of the Maker." Bethany replied cautiously.

"That's dumb." Jennifer blushed as she looked down and felt all their gazes upon her. "Please test me."

Anders sighed and moved closer to her. Goose bumps appeared along her arms and legs and she giggled. Anders placed his fingers on either side of her head and closed his eyes. Jennifer followed suit and willed herself to be a mage, to control the earth beneath her feet like she always dreamed.

When Anders finally stepped back she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I sense none of the Fade within you."

Jennifer sighed. "Back to square one, I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

"Square one?" Hawke asked, eyeing Jennifer with suspicion.

Jennifer smiled. "I've been trying to practice magic within my own world for years."

"'Your own world'?" Anders asked, folding his arms and quirking a brow.

"Yep, I assume it's safe to say, 'I'm not from around here.' Well, this realm. That place I mentioned before, Texas, that's where I'm from. A little city called Baytown. It's on this big continent called North America." She eyed the three before her and smiled.

Bethany smiled and stepped forward. "Do you know how you got here?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Not a clue. I was in this car, it's kinda like a horseless buggy, and we crashed into another car, I hit my noggin and the next I knew I was laying next to you, in that room over there wondering what the hell was going on." Jennifer bobbed on the balls of her feet, the night dress brushing her bare legs, she looked down. "Oh… where are my clothes?" Jennifer pushed passed Bethany, Hawke and Anders and headed towards the room she had awoken in.

"They were soiled and torn. I tossed them away." Bethany called.

Jennifer peered around the archway leading into Bethany's and her mother's bedroom. "Erm, then what am I suppose to wear exactly?" She blushed as she gazed at her night dress. "I can't exactly walk around the city looking like this."

Anders covered his mouth to hide his snicker but instead it came out as a snort. Hawke grinned, at her. Bethany turned back to glare at both men who then found their boots to be very interesting. "That's alright, you can borrow something of mine until we can buy you new clothes."

Jennifer looked at Bethany then looked down at herself. "Uh, not trying to offend. But I'm a tad more… plump then you are. Will anything of yours fit me?"

"Er, we'll find something, I'm sure." Bethany replied.

-ooo-

They did find something, barely, with Leandra's help. She had arrived shortly after Anders left to return to his clinic. He was adorable in Jennifer's opinion. His stubbled chin and feathered pauldrons were at odds but only seemed to add to his appeal. Hawke was attractive as well with his thick black hair and ice blue eyes, his warrior's build was appealing but Jennifer never had attraction to so many muscles. He was nice though, in a stern and joking sort of way. He had escorted Anders down to his clinic, apparently Darktown was dangerous.

Bethany was sweet and well educated, much like Jennifer's older sister, though they never got along, Bethany seemed to be full of understanding and not judgement. Leandra was wonderful, she was kind and beautiful in her age, and she instantly started fretting and doting upon Jennifer as if she were her own. It made Jennifer's heart swell, _no one would have thought twice about calling the authorities if I ended up in the middle of their living room unconscious. _

They finally decided on a dark green linen shirt and bodice, and a long skirt from Leandra, followed by high boots that just barely touched her knees. The shirt was a little more fitted than Jennifer was accustomed too, her chest swelling over the very edge of the low cut neckline, the bodice didn't help with that either. By the time she was finished dressing, Hawke had returned, calling for Bethany, and it was around noon, they were going to see their friend who was a member of the guard of the city, Aveline.

A little hesitant, Jennifer stepped forward and asked. "May I please come with you? I won't be a bother, but I would like to see more of the city. It's like a dream come true. I've never been out of the country, and now I'm not even in the same world. Oh please, please please!" Jennifer gave her best, widening her eyes and protruding her lower lip.

Hawke laughed boisterously and Bethany giggled. "I don't see why not." He replied. "We are only going to the Viscount's keep." Jennifer danced happily for a moment before smiling brightly at Bethany.

"Onward!" Jennifer declared and pushed the door to the hovel open letting in the warm golden sun. "Oh! Such a pretty day!"

-ooo-

The trek to the keep was uneventful, but Jennifer didn't mind. She stared in awe at the buildings the streamline architecture and the wares of the market, more than once she had to run to catch up with Hawke and Bethany when she paused too long at one of the awning covered stalls. They entered into the keep and it was crowded. Guards stood watch in steel plated uniforms at the entrance to the barracks. They paused looking around before Hawke smiled and turned towards a post to the right. They cameupon a tall woman with bright copper hair and full metal armor. _Remind me not to meet her in a dark alley… _Jennifer thought. Hawke walked up behind her. "Aveline!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Hello, Hawke." She responded nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Hawke quirked a brow.

"What? Oh right, it feels like we just talked." She smiled. Hawke only shook her head. Aveline smirked and then looked at Jennifer. "Who's this?"

"This is a…. friend. Her name's Jennifer. She, erm, popped in on us yesterday. She's never been to Kirkwall, thought I would show her around." Hawke explained, placing a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

Jennifer awkwardly bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Aveline smiled, making her face light up and the lines of a harsh battleworn woman, disappear. "Likewise. Have you known Hawke for long?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No, only for a little while."

Aveline nodded with a smile that slowly faded as she tilted her head to the side, signaling Hawke to follow her. "I've been following you. Information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch out for Bartrand. He's a son of a bitch."

As they talked privately Jennifer looked around the main room of the barracks. "This is so, amazing!" Bethany smiled at her. "Do you come here a lot?"

Bethany shook her head. "No, only when Aveline might have something useful for us to do."

"Like a job?" Jennifer inquired.

With a nod of her head, Bethany stepped closer to Jennifer, speaking softly. "Under the table things. Kirkwall's in a bit of an uproar. The Knight-Commander's tight hold on the mages here seems to cause a few…problems for people in Kirkwall."

"Ooh, hush hush. That is fascinating!" Jennifer smiled.

"Thanks Aveline!" Hawke walked back to Jennifer and Bethany. "New job, Aveline needs some help with an ambush somewhere off on the Wounded Coast."

Jennifer lifted her hand high in the air. "I'll help!"

Hawke looked at Jennifer with suspicion. "Erm, I'm not trying to be funny, but it's not exactly going to be a walk in the park."

They began making their way towards the exit of the keep. "Oh, I know. You won't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Hawke scoffed. "What can you do?" Then he absently rubbed a sore spot on his head when he remembered the incident from earlier in the morning. "Besides wallop unsuspecting victims with fire pokers."

Jennifer laughed heartily and bounded up ahead. "Lots of things. Don't judge a book by it's cover!" She bounded out of the tall double doors and towards the first step when a, what Jennifer could only explain as a dwarf, called out to Hawke.

"Hello, Varric, what brings you here?" Bethany smiled.

"Always looking for a story, Sunshine. I'm assuming the two of you came to talk to Aveline?" Both nodded and Varric turned his hazel eyes to Jennifer. "And whose this lovely creature?" He bowed to her with a flourish uncommon to the dwarves Jennifer had read about.

"This is Jennifer, a friend of the family's." Hawke explained.

"How do you do?" Jennifer smiled.

"A friend? Hawke, I'm hurt. Here I thought I was your only friend." Varric said with a jubilant chuckle.

Hawke placed a hand on his chest and pouted. "You know you'll always have a special place in my heart Varric." They both laughed and Varric reached into his coat pocket retrieving a letter.

"For you messere, received a missive from Athenril this morning, stopped by Ol' Gamlen's place but your mother said you had left for the keep, so here I am." He handed the letter to Hawke and he opened it scanning the contents within.

With a groan he crumpled the missive and tossed it behind him. "I already told her no more jobs. You would think I was the only person that ever worked for her." They descended down the steps with Varric in tow. When they finally made their way back to Lowtown the sun was riding low in the sky. They made their way down the main stairs and found the market's stalls had already closed for the evening. Out in the center however was a lone dwarf, his back turned towards them. Hawke approached, grinning. Before he could even get a word out, and arrow whizzed by, grazing Hawke's cheek. He lifted his fingers pulling away with blood on their tips. He looked in the direction where the arrow had originated and smirked. "Oh look! We're under attack!" He pulled his sword free from it's well worn scabbard and charged at the thug decended onto the ground below.


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds of clashing metal resided shortly after, and Jennifer crouched to the ground, looking around. The dwarf had been spooked and huddled under a table filled with metal weapons. Jennifer grinned and dashed to the stand. "Mind if I borrow this? No? Thanks!" Without waiting for an actual answer she grabbed two morning stars and looked around the battle. She made to run at one that had recently decended from the rooftops but fell short when her skirt limited her movement causing her to stumble. As she fell forward onto her hands and knees, another arrow flew passed the shear wind of it brushing her hair. She chuckled. "Heh heh! Lucky me!" She pulled her skirt to her teeth and ripped it around her causing half to come away letting it fall just above her knees.

She peered around once again and found an opening for the fight. She darted to Varric's side as a rogue crept up behind him daggers at the ready. She rotated her wrists as she came closer and lifted one high, bringing the other in defense before bringing the mace down on the shoulder of the assassin. He wailed as one of his daggers dropped from his hands, he peered over his mask at Jennifer and swiped at her with his dagger, she dodged, but barely, it clipped her tunic leaving more of her breast exposed, thankfully not all. She then tilted to the side alternating, as she swung her defensive mace upwards, the other coming to defend slightly to her side. It grazed just under his chin, the spikes of the mace slicing his cheek and ear. Before he could thrust his dagger; however, Varric shot with his crossbow, _was it Barbie? Bertha? No…. BIANCA! That's it!_ The bolt hit the assailant dead in the neck, the man's eyes rolling back as he fell lifelessly to the floor.

Jennifer smiled at Varric, who grinned in return, a small cut on his nose. The battle was over. Slightly disappointed, Jennifer looked around at the massacre of dead bodies, their death already filling the air with a stagnant stench of metal. Bethany ran towards Jennifer, worry in her eyes. "Jennifer, are you alright?"

Jennifer beamed brightly at Bethany and flicked her thumb across her nose. "Nothing to it!" She chuckled embarrassingly and turned towards Hawke who was striding towards her. "Told ya I can take care of myself."

Hawke smirked crookedly. "So it would seem. Well then welcome aboard! Just remind me to get Isabela to teach you a few moves. You were kinda clumbsy. That guy almost cleaved your arm off with a dagger."

"W-what?! He did not! I dodged that swipe with ease!" Jennifer huffed, before Hawke stepped towards her plucking at the cut sleeve of her tunic. "Pfft." Was her only reply as they started walking back towards the dwarf. "Are you Anso?"

"Ahh! " The dwarf nearly jumped out of his skin, causing Jennifer to chuckle. "Sweet mother of Partha, you can't sneak up on someone like that." He scuffed his feet hesitantly along the dirt. "Are you… the human? The one Athenril told me about?"

"Did you think I was going to attack you?" Hawke asked with a smirk.

The dwarf threw up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Oh no! No, I hope not. I'm sorry, I keep thinking I am going to fall up into that sky at any minute." Jennifer blinked. _What?_

"Heh. Bartrand used to be scared of the same thing." Varric said with a chuckle looking to Jennifer.

"What a bizarre thing to be scared of." Bethany exclaimed eyeing the dwarf with a incredulous look.

"But I digress. I had some property that needed to be delivered but the men who were suppose to deliver it decided not too. If you retrieve it for me I can reward you handsomely." He smiled nervously at Hawke who tapped his chin in response.

"Make it worth my time and I'll help you." He replied.

"Or I will or I'll try to."

After discussing the location and a few of the specifics Hawke explained that he would rather have Anders along for the job and left with Bethany to retrieve him while Varric and Jennifer stayed behind at the Hanged man.

The air smelled of stale ale, piss, and vomit and a number of unsightly things Jennifer never wanted to place a name too. She followed Varric up the rickety stairs to a large suit with a heavy wooden table. "Welcome to my home sweet home, Smiles.

Jennifer smiled at the nickname and looked around. The warm colors of the suite and the wooden floors gave a warm feel to the room. She made her way to the large wooden table and plunked down into a chair. "This is where you live?" She asked brightly. Varric nodded and she swung her legs over the edge of the chair. "It's so homey!"

"I'm glad you like it." A woman stepped in and Varric held up two fingers. The woman nodded and left the room. "So where'd you come from? Hawke was awfully vague." Varric grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Jennifer blushed. "Well to be honest, you wouldn't know of the place. It's somewhere far away, say… another world." She straightened in her seat and examined her nails closely.

Varric's grin only widened. "Another world huh? How did that happen."

Jennifer shrugged. "Don't know. One minute I was with my mom, the next I was in a bad accident and woke up in Hawke's uncle's home."

Varric mumbled something about a story through a chuckle and shook his head. The lady brought back two large mugs and set them on the table. Varric flicked her a coin and she curtseyed before making her way back down stairs. Varric and Jennifer talked, Jennifer explaining certain things about her world, and Varric catching her up on the latest gossip and news about the city and what they call Thedas. _A continent perhaps?_ Before too long, though, Hawke and Bethany returned with Anders in tow. Jennifer beamed brightly at him and he bowed slightly. "Hello, Anders. It's nice seeing you again." She greeted.

"And to you. Are you feeling any better from this morning?" He asked.

"Very much so!" She nodded enthusiastically and Anders smiled genuinely at her, his eyes crinkling around the corners. _Ugh! I want to pinch his cheeks!_

They soon found their way towards the alienage, a large oak-like tree dominating the center of the district. Jennifer; however, was appalled. The elves lived in squalor. Dilapidated buildings, torn awnings, conditions nearly unlivable. The district was quiet and Hawke peered around suspiciously. Jennifer checked her maces, her hands starting to dampen from holding them. _I need a scabbard…_

Just as she finished that thought, ten men and women walked from behind the tree, weapons drawn. They walked up to Hawke with a menacing glare. Hawke shrugged his shoulders, 'Can't we talk about this? No? Suit yourself." He drew his weapon once again as the others did the same. The battle was quick however, and soon the enemies fell at their feet. Anders walked up to Jennifer with a smile. "Do you need any healing?"

Jennifer smiled once again and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just haven't had this much excitement in forever! These fights are nothing like the tournaments back at home." Hawke was rummaging through the pockets of one of the assailants and pulled free a letter, scanning the passages he scoffed. "Slavers."

Jennifer tilted her head. "Slavers? There's human trafficking here?! That's horrible!"

"It's worse for the elves." Replied Bethany. "Seems they are an easier target because the guards don't come this way often."

"That's awful! Someone should do something about it." Jennifer slung her maces onto her shoulders with a huff. Anders walked up with something in his hands and held it out to her. Jennifer took it and looked at it a moment. "Ooh! A holster! I needed one of these! Thanks!" She gripped Anders tightly in a hug and dropped her maces to the ground with a loud clank before buckling the holster to her back. She strapped the maces in securely, checking to make sure she could remove them with ease.

Anders smiled awkwardly at her before turning and following Hawke into an entrance tucked away on the other side of the alienage. They looked around the seemingly empty building, looking for the goods. Hawke entered a room and two thugs were waiting. They died quickly after and Jennifer began feeling off. Hawke opened the case and found it empty.

"Waste of bloody time. Who put us up to this?" Varric grumbled.

"I guess we have no choice but to go back to Anso and tell him." Hawke sheathed his sword and walked out the way they had come.

As they opened the door, a line of slavers stepped forth, all heavily armored and all waiting. "That's not the elf! Who is that?" The leader, a woman it seemed, _could have fooled me, _asked.

"It doesn't matter." Another slaver said, removing his sword. "We were told to kill whoever enters the house!"

"I knew this would happen!" Yelled Hawke. And with a warcry, the battle had begun...


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer chunked one of her maces at the nearest for knocking him back as he clutched his chest, gasping for air. Searing heat whipped by her and she turned in time to see another being singed, a sickening crackle and the putrid stench of burning flesh following shortly. Her stomach rolled but the adrenaline kept her moving. Two guards decended upon Bethany and Jennifer rolled forward bashing one in the kneecap before the other coming down onto the man's skull, blood sprayed onto Jennifer's face, the tangy taste of copper filling her mouth. She heaved and stepped back as others filed down the steps leading to the alienage. Bethany was clipped on the belly, and doubled over, narrowly missing a blade at her neck. "Bethany!" Jennifer cried as she leapt forward onto the slaver and knocked him on the side of the head with a force that made his neck bend at a horrid angle with a deafening crack of bone. Anders was upon Bethany within seconds, a green glow from his hands, Jennifer turned, blocking other assailants from the two mages. Hawke and Varric picking off the foes before any could come near.

The battle ended with a clean swipe of Garrett's sword, the head knocked to the side and hit the ground with a hollow wet thud. Jennifer's stomach had had enough. She rushed to the side, emptying her stomach. Never before had she killed someone, the novelty of the act completely gone. Death's scent lingered heavily in the air and she heaved again. Anders was behind her then, a cooling trickle radiated from her neck down to the pit of her stomach, easing the nausea. She spit the rest from her mouth and then wiped her mouth on her arm and turned back to him with a soft smile. "I'm sorry." Both Bethany and Anders looked upon her with understanding.

Hawke and Varric walked forward. "You alright there, Smiley?" and indeed Jennifer smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They all began walking back towards the stairs when a man clad in armor stepped down." I don't know who you are friend but you made a serious mistake coming here." He smirked evilly at the group.

"Leutenant. I want everyone in the clearing now!" He waited, the same smirk upon his face.

A gurgled, 'Captain…' followed by a dead thud, was the only reply.

"Your men are dead," came a deep cultured voice. "And your trap has failed. I suggest you run back to your master now." A tall elf with snowy white hair and glistening tattoos entered the alienage.

"You've got some nerve, slave." The slaver turned back, glaring at the elf.

"I am not a slave." And with that the elf glowed blue, and plunged his hand into the man's chest crushing his heart with a spray of blood that, if it weren't for Anders, would have caused her to become sick once again. As it was, her face turned pale and she swallowed hard. _Holy crap balls._

"I apologize." His voice was like velvet, and it snapped Jennifer from her disturbing reverie. "When I hired Anso to find a distraction for the slavers, I had no idea they'd be so numerous." He looked upon Jennifer with almost an apologetic smirk. She smiled brightly in return and he cleared his throat.

"You were responsible for this." Hawke said with a smirk.

"I am the reason you're here yes." Fenris nodded the smart remark. "My name is Fenris, these slavers where here to reclaim a magister's lost property, namely myself. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"Anso's job did seem a little too easy." Hawke turned back to look at the rest of his group, smiling sheepishly when they all returned his remark with a shared grimace.

"Perhaps the distraction was a bit unnecessary…" As he talked, he glanced periodically at those within the group. Though everytime his eyes passed over Jennifer she smiled brightly. _A real live elf! Pointy ears and all! And those eyes! Awww. He looks like a lost puppy! I wonder if he'll get mad if I pet him…_

She was broken out of her thoughts when Fenris suddenly moved. "It's as I thought, my former master accompanied them to the city, I know you have questions but I need to confront him before he flees the city." She rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward. " I'll need your help."

"Look like it's going to be a long night." Jennifer smiled at Hawke who grinned at her.

"I'll find a way to repay you. I swear it." Fenris said seriously.

"The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown, meet me there, we must enter before morning." And with that he spun sharply the ball of his foot and ascended the stairs.

A few bandits confronted the party as they followed the turns of Hightown looking for Fenris. Anders made sure to soothe Jennifer's tightened stomach when each scuffle was over. By the time they had found him, he was pacing the length of a stone archway, his clawed gauntlets tapping against his biceps. "No one has left the mansion, but I have heard nothing within." He spun back around towards a run-down mansion. "Danarius may still be within."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hawke shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not fear death." _I do. _"But we should not be reckless." He then led them towards the mansion.

Varric stopped just short of the door. "I'll catch up with you later, Hawke. Merchant's Guild business."

Hawke nodded and they entered the mansion. The door creaked open, the sound echoing in the stagnant mansion. "He will likely be in the master bedroom, it's at the top of the stairs in the main hall."

As they passed the first room, a blast went off. Hawke screamed when the metal of his armor heated, blistering the exposed flesh underneath. Jennifer's skin prickled when Ander's casted a cool healing spell over him. When they all stepped in, horrible creatures emerged from the ground. Large black bodies with a single glowing eye, "Demon's." Fenris hissed.

The demon's fought without mercy. They lashed out with their claws and shrieked so high and loud that Jennifer had to cover her ears. She dodged a swipe of a claw and fell back. The demon descended on her quickly and lanced at her with it's claws, dual criss cross marks marring her arms and belly. She cried out in pain. She gripped her stomach, but the pain was subsiding already. She looked over and Anders had lifted his hands, a healing spell on his lips. It hurt to move, but Jennifer gritted her teeth and stood, reentering the battle. When it had ended, Anders moved to her side, he placed his hands over her stomach and smiled. "It won't scar, but you may be sore for a while yet. Try to be more careful."

Jennifer nodded, mumbling a 'thank you' before following the others. The rest of the house was the same. Shades and other demons summoned to destroy the intruders with magical traps and poisons. Jennifer was kept well behind the main fighting. Anders watching her closely. She smiled at his protective nature, endeared by it. When they found the key to the master bedroom, they made their way back to the main hall. A montstrous creature appeared as they opened the door, blasting Fenris square in the chest. He growled his body glowing blue as he charged. The battle continued, more shades and even what was called a rage demon was summoned. When it finished, Fenris ran up the stairs, two at a time, he stopped abruptly as he entered the room.

"Gone." He turned back to face Hawke, his eyes flicking to Jennifer. " I had hoped… No, it doesn't matter any longer." He gestured to the remainder of the room. "I assumed Danarius left valuables behind, take what you wish. I… need some air." He left abruptly after.

Hawke continued to look around, but Jennifer moseyed out the way they had come in, finding Fenris leaning against the wall his leg propped against it. "It never ends." He stood up straighter, looking at Jennifer intently. "I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn." His eyes hardened as Anders, Bethany and Hawke stepped from the mansion. "It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul, and now I find myself in the company of even more mages." He stepped forward, and Jennifer frowned.

"You can speak to me directly, you know." Bethany stated, a slight frown on her lips as she squared her shoulders.

"I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were." He peered at Jennifer as she stood close to him, her mouth dropped in astonishment at his blatant prejudice. "You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on your when you least expect it. That is in its nature."

"Bethany has proven herself on more than one occasion." Hawke replied sternly.

"You tell him, brother!" Bethany exclaimed self-righteously.

"I'm not blind, I know mages have their uses, and there are no doubted mages with good intentions." He gestured to Bethany and Anders. "But even the best intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation. Then their power is a curse to inflict upon others."

"No one is stopping you from moving on, you know." Bethany gestured towards the rest of Hightown.

"I imagine I appear ungrateful." He scratched his head. "If so, then I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth." _ Who does he think he is? Who does he think healed his wounds or blasted those damned demons to kingdom come? I suppose no matter what world I live in there will be racism and prejudice wherever I turn._

She was again broken from her thoughts as Fenris turned, bushing past her carefully, before heading inside.


	6. Chapter 6

They headed back towards Lowtown near the early morning, Bethany said goodnight to Anders as she turned towards Gamlen's hovel. Jennifer and Hawke continued with Anders to Darktown. Hawke stepped in front leaving Anders and Jennifer walking behind. Anders sidled up next to her, and nudged her with his elbow. Jennifer smirked, looking at him with a side glance. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Jennifer's smile brightened. "Yeah. Today was just very…long. And I'm a little unnerved."

Anders nodded. "It isn't easy." His smirk faded as he looked ahead towards Hawke. "It took me a long time to be accustomed to killing. It pains me still."

Jennifer leaned against him, pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you, it's nice of you to be concerned, but I'll survive. Besides, for all I know, this could all be a dream for me."

Anders blush didn't fade until they neared the steps leading to his clinic. Jennifer's nose crinkled at the stench of Darktown. She chose her steps carefully, not wanting to step on something unseemly. Or someone unseemly. _He's so gentle and caring…_

They left him at his clinic for a few hours rest before he opened the clinic for the day. Jennifer made a mental note to come and help when she could, and when she felt confident enough not to get lost through the winding ways of the undercity.

Hawke left Jennifer at home, making his way to visit Varric at the Hanged Man, but Jennifer could not sleep. Her mind reeled with the unbelievable things she had witnessed within the last twenty four hours. So she left the hovel, explaining to Leandra that she would be back shortly. The woman smiled knowingly and nodded. "I'll send Bethany for you later. Be careful, dear." Jennifer smiled brightly and shut the door as quietly as possible behind her.

-ooo-

She had wondered through most of the morning. Thoughts kept running around her brain in an attempt to process everything. Nothing made sense, but it was refreshing, and welcomed to be in a place so unlike her world. Something she had been grasping for years was all around her. Magic.

She climbed the Hightown steps and found herself at the door to the mansion Fenris had claimed in his ex-master's absence. Unsure of what to do, she knocked on the door and waited. She turned to glance at the people around the square chatting amongst themselves. The scent of the flowers on the archway on the far end drifted to her and she smiled. She knocked on the door again, this time with the side of her fist. She continued to pound against the worn wooden door , looking around, until her hand hit something softer than wood. A deep grumbled, "Venhedis!" Sounded and she turned quickly to peer at Fenris who was rubbing his nose.

"Oh! Crap balls! I'm so sorry Fenris, I was looking at the flowers. I wasn't even pay atte-"

"Do you have any idea what hour of the day it is?" He grumbled stepping back from the door and allowing Jennifer to enter. As Jennifer shut the door behind her, he had turned and ascended the stairs to the master bedroom. She hastily followed him and sat upon a relatively clean chair at the large wooden table to the side of the room. He stepped to the mantle retrieving a dark bottle and taking a large swig as he stepped towards the bench. "Aggregio Pavalli, there are six bottles in the cellar."

"Danarius had me pour it for his guests, my appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed." He glanced down at Jennifer swirling the fine red liquid within the bottle and bringing it to his nose, inhaling slightly.

Jennifer smirked, "I can't imagine why they'd be put off."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lightness coming to his voice, taking a bit of the gruffness away.

Fenris drinks deeply from the bottle, the warm sweet liquid dancing over his tongue and down his throat. As he swallows he looks down at the bottle before cocking his arm back and throwing it against the wall. Little shards of glass tinkling to the floor. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

Jennifer scoffed in mock offense. "You could have at least offered me some."

Fenris shrugged. "There's still more if you are truly interested."

Jennifer smiles. "Pfft, what else would you redecorate the walls with?"

Fenris chuckled deeply, a genuine smile gracing his face, making him look far younger than he normally appeared. He thought for a moment, the smile fading and the harsh lines returning to his features. "I wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there." He moved to sit next to her, placing his hands awkwardly in his lap. "Tell me, will you return to your home? Hawke mentioned you not being native to Kirkwall, where do you live, if I may ask."

Jennifer thought for a moment looking off into the fireplace before shrugging. "I'm not from this realm even. As far as I can tell, this place is an entire world away. I don't even know if it is a possibility." She answered truthfully.

"Then how did you get here?" He asked suspiciously. Jennifer only just managed not to roll her eyes. _Just be patient, you know only a little of what he's gone through as well as only one side of the story…_

"I don't know. Whether it was magic or something neither of us understand, I doubt we will ever find out." She bit her lip peering at her lap. Anxiety suddenly enough to make her bright demeanor dim.

"But if you had the chance to go back. Would you?" He asked, looking at Jennifer curiously.

"It's possible, if I did there are a few choice people I would drag along." She smiled brightly again, her eyes sparkling in flickering light of the fire.

He blushed, "But it's not possible now. But to even have the option." He looked away, a sadden look on his face. "Must be gratifying." _He seems so lonely and sad. I wish I could help more. I think he needs a hug, but it might be like hugging a cactus._

Jennifer smiled still, inching closer towards him and peering at him. "Do you intend to keep living here?"

"I haven't decided" He said with a shrug. He turned back towards her, some of the sadness leaving his eyes. " For now it's as good as any other place." He readjusted in his seat, unconsciously leaning towards her. "I would return to Seheron if I could but… there is no life for me there."

"Is that where you're from?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"So I've been told." Succinct. _Does he not remember? Is that why he looks so sad?_

"Well don't leave then, stay." She leaned forward on her hands as they rested on the bench. She peered at him over her shoulder, winking.

"I could see myself staying, for the right reasons." _Did he just flirt with me?_

"Thank you for your help against the hunters. Had I known that Anso would find me people so capable, I'd have asked sooner." _Oh holy crap balls! He is! He's flirting with me! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"It's no problem, I was happy to help, no one should be a slave, no one deserved to own anyone, and no one deserves to be owned." She blushed deeply looking away to hide the evidence of her embarrassment.

"Is that so? Perhaps I should practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck I'll become better at it." He smiled warmly and gestured towards the main hall. Jennifer stood and followed as he escored her through the mansion to the large double doors in the entryway.

She turned back and smiled. "It was a pleasure talking with you, Fenris. I am sorry if I was a bother."

It was Fenris' turn to blush, the tips of his ears reddening. _That is so adorable! _"You were not a bother, in fact it was both informative, and relaxing to speak with you. To be honest, it is difficult for me to talk about topics that personally affect me. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Perhaps next time we'll share your bottle of wine and I will bring snacks." She smiled and brushed her fingers along his shoulder before turning to leave. "I'll see you soon, Fenris. Try to get some rest!" She waved back towards him and descended the stairs making her way towards Lowtown.

Fenris blinked at her retreating figure unable to process the slight show of affection, and why for the first time ever, his markings didn't hurt when he was touched.

_AN: So I see a few followers that's great! Be sure to let me know how you like it and to let me know who you think she should end up with! Depending on who gets the most votes will depend on how the rest of the story turns out._


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer had returned to the hovel later in the afternoon. Leandra smiled in greeting as Jennifer walked to the side room, laying down for a quick nap.

_She dreamed of home, the quaint house on a dead end street. Her entire family lived on that road. Her grandmother, a stern woman with kind eyes and a round body, cooking all her favorite breakfast meals. Her aunt, who worked hard to support her children, even though she hardly ever got to see them. Her sister, and even though their relationship was strained, she missed what they were starting to develop, and her mother, who also worked hard, but gave everything to her and her daughter._

_ She saw her mother cooking in the kitchen, the chicken on the roasting pan burnt to a crisp and tendrils of smoke wafting into the air. Jennifer laughed, mother was never a very good cook. She came forward as her mom burned her fingers on the pan. As she tried to help her mother to the sink, she reached for her hands and they passed through. Jennifer froze, she looked up at her mother who didn't even notice her. Tears welled in her eyes, _I miss you so much. But I can't come home right now. I don't belong… here.

_The dream shifted, Jennifer and her mother were yelling at one another. _Not a dream, but memories?

_'I hate you! Can't you understand? I can't deal with you! I can't deal with this!' her mother screamed at her, gesturing to the pentagram tattooed on her wrist. She held on fiercely to the ornately wooden bound book with the Norse rune carvings that read, _Book of Spells. _'No daughter of mine would fall from the light, get out!'_

_Jennifer backpedaled into the wall, staring at her mother in horror. Her mother stepped forward and shoved Jennifer in the chest, 'I said, '_GET OUT!'_ Jennifer bolted out of the small house and down the road, tears streaming down her face. _I don't belong here….

_I don't belong here…._

Jennifer woke up with a start on her palette and gasped. _I don't belong there… _Tears still fell from her eyes and she wiped at them furiously, she stood from the palette and quickly made her way to the door, ignoring Leandra's questioning as she raced outside. Her steps carried her quickly, her mind reeling. Her mother was more understanding now, but…. _She made it perfectly clear I didn't belong._

Tears anew dripped down her cheeks as she ran through Lowtown to the steps that led to the lift that would carry her down to Darktown. She raced through the people unbothered by what she trodden through. She tripped over a loose board and fell hard on her hands. She gritted her teeth, a shard of metal protruding from her hand. _Well that was dumb…_ She sniffed warily and made her way to Anders clinic, albeit more slowly.

Anders was treating a small child, his hands hovering above her leg, a sickly greenish tint coloring around the cut that marred her thigh. The girl was frightened. She looked at Anders cautiously, but he only smiled in return as his hands glowed green and blue. The girl whimpered in fright and hid her face in her mother's skirt. Anders' smile brightened as he lifted one hand, the other continuing to heal. On his lifted hand a small bunny appeared, transparent and violet hued. The bunny pranced about on his hand as the girl looked at it in awe. She smiled brightly looking between Anders and the bunny as the wisp of magic bounded onto the girls shoulder causing the child to shriek with laughter and clap her hands. Sweat formed on the mages temple as he continued healing, the laughed again as the bunny made its way up into her hair. As Anders finished healing the leg he splinted it, keeping the leg stable for the remainder of healing. The bunny dissipated and the girl whined. Anders tapped her on the nose and handed a vial to her mother, "Be sure to apply this once a day, it'll keep the muscles strong while she stays off it."

The woman nodded and carried her daughter in her arms, the little girl waved enthusiastically at Anders, he smiled and waved before noticing Jennifer. He stepped up to her with a smiled before it faded abruptly. "Maker, what happened to your hand?"

Jennifer looked down as if just noticing the shard of metal in her hand. "I fell, while coming down here, I was distracted and didn't see the loose plank on the floor." She smiled at him apologetically, he was running low on mana, his face beaded with sweat and his eyes a bit dull. She quickly placed her hands behind her back, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Anders looked at her skeptically. "You are talking to a man that is quite good at lying himself. Let me see."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, you need to rest. I'll be fine until you feel better, honest." As if to betray her, her hand twitched and she sucked in air through her teeth. Anders smirked. She huffed and held out her hand, blood had trickled down her fingers and she grumbled, "You can just pull it out and give me a bandage."

Anders looked at her and frowned, "No it needs to be cleaned, come on." He lead her by her hand, gently albeit firmly to a basin filled with remotely clean water. "Forgive me, but the sanitation is in short supply, it's purified, but it just seems dirty." He dipped the clean, threadbare rag into the water and dabbed around the shard. Jennifer squirmed in discomfort. "Sorry, I'll remove it once I was away the dirt. There are… substances down here that are better left on the ground."

Jennifer smiled brightly. "I've noticed."

Anders then led her to a dusty wooden table, she sat down and he kneeled in front of her, he turned her hand upwards. "It's going to hurt a bit."

Jennifer nodded and turned her head. _It's just like a shot. It's just like a shot._ She chanted to herself. She held her breath when Anders placed his fingers firmly around the shard, and she all but squealed when with a quirk jerk the shard was pulled free. Immediately Anders' warm hands surrounded hers and glowed green. Her skin came alive, prominent goose bumps dotting her arm and making her hair lift at the roots.

She bit her lip as the wound healed. "Now flex your hand." She did, carefully at first, then with more fervor finding no pain. Anders staggered up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anders?" He smiled. "Here come sit, you've done too much."

"That's what I'm supposed to say." He smirked. As Jennifer fussed about him he watched her. She was so different, he thought, but perhaps that was because she was from another world? "I had a friend like you once." He smirked as she stopped to turn towards him. "Got in all kinds of trouble too, and dragged me along." She came to sit next to him, wiping her hands on her skirt. "I didn't think I would be doing that again."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Being a mage is… a tender subject for me. A passionate one. Being made light about it, it was a shock to say the least."

Jennifer snickered. "You'd be surprised how I can put my foot in my mouth on a daily basis." She drummed her fingers on her thighs. "I must look kinda silly."

"You look… something. Bright, trustworthy, like even if you're mad and don't agree with me, you'll be honest without bias. Most bias." He shifted scuffing his boots on the dirt laden floor. "I just, I hope I didn't put a bad taste in your mouth when we first met."

"Definitely not! You looked sad, but that gave you an attractiveness that I like. I love the sexy tortured look." She blushed.

"No, please. Don't go there. It won't end well. I don't want to hurt you." He shifted again and stood, stepping away.

Jennifer stood as well, stepping up behind him. "Hurt me?"

"You have no idea who or what I am. Maybe a year ago, we could have. But not anymore, I'll break your heart. And that may kill me as sure as any Templar."

Jennifer smiled and stepped before him. She pulled him tightly against her, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "It's alright. But if we could… at least… remain friends? I like talking to you. And you listen. It's more than I can say for other people I have known."

Anders lifted his arms in surprise and he looked down at the top of her sandy brown hair. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, placing a hand in her hair before lowering his cheek down to her forehead. "Of course, I believe I'll value your friendship as much as I do Hawke's."

_AN: Hey guys, I know I'm spitting these out like stale gum, but drop me a review. I would love to hear your opinions._


	8. Chapter 8

_Poor Anders, _she thought as she carefully made her way back to Lowtown. _What happened to make him hate himself so much?_

She had forgotten why she came to see Anders in the first place. Just being around him made her feel better. She took the lift up to Lowtown when she opened the door the city was dark. _Damn, I didn't mean to stay out this late._ She looked around and brisky walked back towards Gamlen's hovel. She heard scuffling near her. She turned looking around, there were few people off in the distance but no one nearby. _Probably rats, they litter the city._ Though she picked up her pace and nearly scurried through the winding walkways for the poorer district of Kirkwall.

Another scuffle and she panicked; she bolted forward diving behind a large crate. Her heart was pounding and she cursed herself for forgetting her maces. She tried to make herself smaller hoping that whatever was persuing her would pass by or turn around and forget her. The scuffling came closer. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears willing whatever it was away. Her body shook with tension of fear, a fear that grew with every passing moment. When something cold brushed against her knee she nearly jumped out of her skin, letting out a loud yelp and plastered herself against the wall. Her eyes flew open, and there between her feet, sat a small, whimpering puppy.

She laughed hysterically at herself for being such a chicken. The small canine whimpered, peering at her with large grey eyes. It brushed its nose against her leg again. She reached out with her hand and the puppy gave a tentative lick at her fingers. She smiled brightly, scooping up the poor thing in her arms and standing. "What are you doing out here? Silly thing, you're going to get kidnapped and put into a stew or a taco." The puppy yelped and barked, huddling in the crook of her arm. She smiled again and rubbed her fingers through its hair.

"Would you like to come home with me? I don't know if Gamlen will like it, but I know Leandra won't mind." The puppy yipped and wagged its stubby tail excitedly. She rested her cheek on its head. Its ears twitched and she hurried the rest of the way to her new home.

When she stepped inside, Leandra rushed out and hugged Jennifer tightly. "My dear girl, you had us all so worried! Garrett and some of his friends are looking for you. Where have you been?" She pulled away when the puppy whimpered and squirmed under her crushing embrace.

"What have we here? A mabari?" She looked down at the mabari and smiled. "Where did you find it?" She retrieved it from Jennifer holding it under its front legs before her. "Excuse me, him."

"Just outside as I was walking back from Anders clinic. He looked so scared and lonely." She patted the mabari's head and smiled. "At the risk of sounding six years old, can I keep him?" She held her hands out before her in a pleading gesture and gave Leandra her best puppy eyes.

Leandra laughed, a happy and soothing sound, and nodded. "Yes, it's a very good thing. Mabari aren't just owned by anyone. They only have one master, they imprint themselves and become extremely loyal. You are very fortunate, Jennifer."

Jennifer blushed, holding out her arms for the mabari pup and held him close against her. The dog yipped happily and licked her nose. "What will you name him?" Leandra asked.

"I don't know. What name would you like, cutie?" The mabari squirmed and Jennifer set him upon the floor. It rolled while groaning, itching it's back, then bounded around the main room of the hovel, yipping. "You're a little rascal aren't you?" The pup's ears perked and it bounded towards Jennifer sitting expectantly at her feet. "What." He yipped. "Rascal? You like the name Rascal?" It bounced around her feet before settling on spinning and chasing its small tail. "I suppose Rascal it is." She clapped her hands and Rascal jumped into her arms and licked her chin.

"Mother! I can't find her anywhere! Anders said she-" Hawke paused in the doorway looking at Jennifer and Leandra. Jennifer smiled sheepishly and Leandra only laughed. Hawke walked up to Jennifer and placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Where have you been? Mother was worried and yelled at me." He mock pouted at Jennifer which enticed a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I went to go see Anders and I didn't realize how long I had been down there. Look, though, I got a puppy!" She smiled so wide her eyes couldn't be seen and her teeth flashed brightly. "His name is Rascal."

Hawke chuckled and Bethany walked in with a bag and a handful of letters. She set down the bag, an apple rolling along the floor. "Oh apples!" She jumped on the fruit swiping it into her hand and chomping on it. She chewed happily as Bethany giggled at her.

"So they have apples in your world?" Bethany asked, heading to a small larder in the back of the hovel.

"Sure do! Red apples are my favorite, though the darker red ones are sweeter." She took another bite of the apple and gently placed Rascal onto the floor. He happily padded his way into the bedroom laying on Jennifer's palette.

Bethany handed the stack of letters to Hawke. He opened the first on and tossed it down after quickly skimming it. He did the same to all the letters but one, a letter from Varric. "Great…"

Jennifer tried to peer over his shoulder, but seeing how he was much taller than her, he settled on looking over his hands. "What does it say?"

"Varric says there's a rumor going around about the Knight Commander. Templars are disappearing and a woman named Macha is looking for someone to find her older brother who is a Templar." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn dwarf never could stand to see a human cry. I'll head out in the morning. Bethany, I want you to stay here. I don't want you dealing in Templar business." He stood next to Bethany and hugged her tightly.

"Trust me, I don't want dealings with Templars any more than you do." Bethany replied, somewhat muffled by Hawke's thick arms.

"I'll come with you." Jennifer smiled.

Hawke smiled and ruffled Jennifer's hair. "Alright, I need to go speak with Varric at the Hanged Man. Why don't you come with me and meet the remainder of my friends?" Jennifer's smile brightened and she bounced happily on the balls of her feet.

-ooo-

Apparently there were several people Jennifer hadn't met. There was Merrill, a very delightful, albeit ditsy elf. She was so sweet and instantly Jennifer felt friendship blossoming between them. Her eyes were as big as Fenris', an elven trait it seemed. Her hair was tied in braids laden with flowers.

There was Sebastian, or supposedly, Prince Sebastian, though he claims to have taken vows as a brother to the Chantry… _Blech. _He was kind, handsome, and had the most astonishing blue eyes Jennifer had ever seen. He wore gleaming armor and sparkled in the firelight.

And Isabela, when Hawke introduce her, he turned to a pile of goop, and with good reason. Isabela was gorgeous, confident, and easy to get along with. She eyed Jennifer blatantly and Jennifer felt herself blush under the gaze. Isabela then turned to Hawke and smacked him upside the head. "What in Andraste's panties is the matter with you?"

Hawke recoiled and rubbed his head. "Me?"

"Yes you. How can you let a sweet thing, like that, walk around looking like an old woman?!" Isabela grabbed Jennifer's hand and marched her to the room she was occupying at the Hanged Man. She fussed over Jennifer good naturedly and pulled clothes haphazardly out of the truck she had at the foot of her bed.

"Oh, no. I can't wear that!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Oh just try it."

When they walked back into Varric's sweet, more than one set of eyes widened at her knew attire. Jennifer wore an off- shoulder short sleeved white shirt with a burgundy colored bodice. They had managed to come to an agreement that not everyone likes walking around pantless and so therefor Jennifer donned a pair of tight brown leggings and the tall knee high boots. Her holster of her maces rested sturdy on her curvy hips, and Isabela also supplied her with fingerless gloves to grip the handle of her weapons better.

Sebastian sputtered and choked, his drink lodged in the back of his throat. Fenris turned away quickly, a slight pink tint on the tips of his ears and Hawke openly gaped. Anders blinked and smiled. Even Varric was at a loss for words at the change.

Jennifer looked around, blushing deeply but laughed. "Come on, then! Are we playing Wicked Grace or not?"

_AN: Another one bites the dust. Sorry I got a bit lazy on Jennifer being there for the other introductions, I just like the conflict of Fenris'. Anyways, should be updating soon, leave me a review if you enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't remember getting home. All she remembered was foul tasting ale and really crummy cards. But she awoke in her palette with her boots and bodice removed. She yawned and grimaced still tasting the ale upon her tongue. She clumsily removed herself from the bed, careful of Rascal and Bethany, both still sleeping. She put on her bodice but only carried the boots so as to stay quiet along the hard wood floors.

She found Hawke bent over his desk, head slumped down. Jennifer placed a hand on his shoulder, peering around his arm. "Everything, peachy?" She smiled hesitantly.

Hawke smirked. "Nothing to worry about, just a little money troubles, but if I didn't have those I would be up in Hightown." He chuckled. He ruffled Jennifer's hair and stood up straight, at least a foot taller than Jennifer. "An expedition I'm trying to fund isn't going anywhere, I need fifty sovereigns but I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to get that much."

Jennifer looked up at him through her tasseled bangs and smirked. "Just keep doing what you are doing. I'll help where I can." Jennifer squeezed her feet into her boots and smoothed down her bodice. "I'm ready when you are."

They quietly made their way out of the house, Jennifer walked beside Hawke, peering at him periodically. _Has the weight of the whole family on his shoulders. And here I am just mooching like some teenager. Well I am a teenager, but here I'm considered an adult, dammit! _She shifted from her reprimanding thoughts when they arrived at Fenris' mansion. Hawke pounded on the door and him and Jennifer waited. And waited. Till Fenris' opened the door with messy hair his large sword and no shirt.

Jennifer blushed deeply turning away and rocking on her feet. _Heel. Foot. Toe. Foot. Heel. Holy crap! Put on a shirt!_

Hawke tapped her shoulder and she shrieked, jumping into the air. "Whoa, now. Calm down! What's gotten into you?" Hawke quirked a brow and blinked with wide ice blue eyes.

"Me? What? Nothing! N-nothing. I erm… was keeping a look out, since Fenris' is worried about Danarius." She itched her head nervously, but Hawke only shrugged as Fenris walked around him, fully clothed.

"I thank you for taking an interest in my well-being. It is appreciated." Fenris stated.

Jennifer chuckled nervously and smiled before spinning on her heel, a dark blush creeping up her neck as she walked ahead.

-ooo-

Jennifer rolled her eyes for the third time as they walked through the docks. Jennifer was looking forward to having the sounds of waves drown out the sound of Anders and Fenris', bickering…. Constantly.

Fenris got a wicked glint in his eye and stepped closer to Jennifer. She didn't notice till his words rang out, clear and true. "Did I hear right? You are… an abomination?"

Both hawke and Anders turned towards him, looking incredulously at him. "Why don't you shout? I don't think everyone heard you!" Anders replied venomously as he looked pointedly at Jennifer.

"Do you see yourself as harmless then? An abomination who would never harm anyone?" Jennifer turned around with a slight frown on her face.

"Like ripping someone's heart out of his chest?" Anders folded his arms as he walked.

"I did that at the behest of NO demon." Fenris declared. _Wait…demon? What do demons have to do with Anders?_

Jennifer looked at Anders intently, he looked back and something in his eyes shifted, almost as if a door was being closed in her face. He turned to Fenris. "So we agree that it doesn't take a demon for someone to be a vicious killer. Good."

She frowned again before walking closer to Anders. She looped her arm through his as she narrowly escaped a pile of fish innards. He blinked ather, and she smiled in return. "Sorry. I didn't want to slip and fall."

Anders only smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes as his smiles usually did. "I don't mind. It's not every day a pretty girl drapes herself around me. I think I might like it actually."

Jennifer playfully smacked him on the arm. "I'm not draping!"

Ander's laughed, his eyes becoming a little more unguarded. "So out of everything I just said, you complain about me thinking you are draping?" _Holy crap balls! He's flirting with me too? _Jennifer bit her lip.

"Maybe." She replied.

Anders laughed again, a sound that was as nice as a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. The tensioned drained from him completely and she smiled again at Fenris' grumbling. _That should teach him to be such a turd. _But she soon broke away, not wanting to give either man the wrong impression.

They soon boarded the small ferry that lead to the gallows. Macha had said to speak with a Hugh or a Wilmod, they were Keran's closest friends. They stepped into the Gallows and Fenris paused. "I've heard about the Circle of Magi outside of the Imperium." He gazed at the large bronze statue. "But I've never been in one. Are you certain it's wise for us to come here, considering who we're with."

Hawke smirked. "I don't think the Templars will be surprised to see another mage here, do you?" He gestured around the Gallows courtyard.

"Hmm," Fenris tapped his chin. "Maybe not."

"I'll try to look sufficiently meek and oppressed." Anders stated as he folded his arms and glared at Fenris.

"You're not helping." Hawke declared with a grimace. Jennifer elbowed Anders in the side.

"This seems more like a prison." Fenris turned back towards Hawke. "I wonder if it is more effective than the Circle I know."

"From what I can see, the Circle can't control mages anyway." Hawke replied.

"Freedom is a noble ideal. But I see no oppression here, I see fear and danger." He dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand. "But enough, I'm sure we came here for a reason."

Hawke stepped away and turned to a blonde Templar walking through. The Templar pointed them to the other side of the courtyard. There stood three Templar recruits, and women and two men.

"Do you know a recruit named Keran?" Hawke asked between the three. "His sister is looking for him."

"We cannot speak to you, messere." The woman said quietly as she folded her arms.

"To the Void with that!" A young man declared angrily. "Keran and the others are missing."

"But our orders!" The third whined.

The young man stepped forward. "The knights aren't doing anything to find them, maybe it's time to ask for outside help."

"Why must you keep silent about Keran." Hawke asked, looking between the three.

"Knight-Commander gives you an order, and you obey." The young male Templar looked at Hawke sternly. "They told us not to breath a word about Keran and the others."

"You can trust me. I'm only trying to keep Keran safe." Hawke clapped the young Templar on the shoulder.

"I hear Knight-Commander Meredith has some new initiation you have to go through." The whiney Templar looked over, folding his arms. _I'm beginning to think this Knight-Commander is mean and loopy. "_If you are not strong enough, or fervent enough in belief, you don't make it out alive."

"And you actually believe that?" The woman recruit countered.

"Recruits are going missing." Hugh replied, looking at the woman sternly.

"Wilmod came back." She shrugged.

"What?" The young man blinked in surprise.

"He did. I saw him this morning." She nodded.

"Wilmod told me he was going outside Kirkwall. 'Clear his head,' he said."

"Why didn't you tell us this." The young recruit turned towards the woman.

"Knight-Captain Cullen ordered it. Right before he chased after Wilmod." She replied defensively. She then turned to Hawke. "That wasn't too long ago. If you hurry you may catch them on the road."

They left the Gallows hurrying along to catch this Cullen and Wilmod just outside the city of Kirkwall. As they briskly made their way through the city, Jennifer looked at Anders and frowned in though. _Hawke shouldn't have asked him to come along. He's a mage, and the Templars might try to hurt him…_ She was deeper in concentrated thought than she realized. Before she realized, she stepped onto the sandy slopes of the Wounded Coast. _Wounded Coast, that seems like a silly thing to call a place, kind of depressing when you think about it as well._

The air was dry and the breeze kicked up dirt into the air, the veered towards the mountains, hitting rocky but grassy terrain. Anders stopped to pick herbs when they rested for a break. Jennifer stood next to him watching him work. "Are these for your potions?" She asked. She had tasted one before, just out of curiosity, and it tasted vile.

"Some, most are for salves in the clinic. See, this here," He pointed to a tall plant with fat rubbery leaves that came to a point. "That's elfroot. It's a base component in all my selves, it's an antiseptic and it stings like the dickens in raw form." He named a few more plants he had harvested before they continued on their way, picking through the brush and rocks, till they heard shouting.

_AN: So now where going to get to some juicy bits. -evil laughter-_


	10. Chapter 10

They caught up with Cullen and Wilmod in a small enclave in the mountains. They walked up, to a very unwelcoming sight.

"Andraste be my witness Wilmod," A man in higher ranking Templar garb and blonde curly hair, shook Wilmod by the shoulders, inches from his face. "I will have the truth from you NOW!"

Wilmod tried to shrink away. "Mercy ser, mercy!" he fought to pry Cullen's hands from his arms.

"Where it that easy. " He pulled Wimod closer, snarling at the young Templar.

"Don't hit me." The recruit coward, flinching away from the Knight- Captain.

Cullen kneed the man in the stomach, the young recruit doubled over in pain. Cullen removed his sword from its scabbard and rest the tip gently against Wilmod's chestplate. "I will know where you're going. And I will know NOW!"

Hawke and the rest hurried to Cullen, Anders fell behind while Jennifer and Fenris drew their weapons. "I thought Templar's only treated mages badly. Nice to see you're branching out."

"This is Templar business, stranger." Cullen peered over his shoulder at Hawke and the rest of the group.

However, Wilmod started laughing, a solid and wicked laugh, so different from his previous demeanor. "You have struck me for the last time, you pathetic human. To me!" Wilmod shouted, with a bright flash of light that had Jennifer covering her eyes, Wilmod changed into a hideous creature, it's back hunched with tumors and boils and one eye peering at the area.

"Maker preserve us." Cullen cried, as he withdrew his shield and prepared for battle.

Demons littered the enclave, shrieking and hissing. Hawke did not hesitate, he shouldered the closest demon swinging wide and slicing deeply with his sword. Fenris hunkered down, his lyrium marking glowing brightly as he darted from one enemy to the next, cleaving demons that stood before him.

Cullen, Jennifer and Anders joined the fray. Each slicing with their own weapons. Jennifer side stepped one shade only to be caught by a rage demon. It gripped Jennifer's arm in a vice. Anders yelled something incoherent before blasting the demons with an icy spell. Cullen hesitated, turning around looking at each person. Jennifer looked at him before daring a quick glance at Anders, he stepped back, demons fell around them quickly. Anders murmured a healing spell and Cullen faltered immediately. Jennifer cursed to herself, she fell back to Anders and grimaced. "Sorry."

Anders looked at her with surprise, before the hilt of her mace connected with the side of his head. "Anders is down!" Jennifer yelled, as she helped fell the last demon. Fenris slashed it with his large sword and the demon crumbled falling into the fade.

Cullen walked up to Hawke as he stepped back towards Jennifer and Anders. "I knew… I knew he was involved in something sinister. But this.." He looked at the carnage of demons around his. "Is it even possible?"

"You shouldn't have been out here alone with him." Hawke replied grumpily.

"I am Knight-Captain Cullen. I thank you for your assistance. I've been conducting an investigation on some of our recruits who have gone missing. Wilmod was the first to return." He looked away sadly. "I had hoped to confront him quietly, out of sight."

"I'm trying to find another recruit, a friend of Wilmod's. Do you know where Keran is?" Hawke asked.

Cullen shook his head. "He also disappeared. He was last seen at the Blooming Rose. But I had no luck interrogating the- uh-…" He blushed deeply. _Oh so cute… wait why is he blushing? _"Young ladies there. I doubt they know anything of magic or demons." He lowered his head.

Hawke smirked. "I'd be willing to search there."

"The order would truly be in your debt if you helped us with this. No one at the brothel will speak with me for fear I would shut them down for serving our recruits." He stepped forward. _That's why he was blushing! Cause of a brothel. Oh… Eww._ "If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmod, please come tell me in the Gallows. I will ensure you will be rewarded."

They made their way back to Kirkwall, the sun was still high so they trudged their way up to Hightown off in a little alcove sat the Blooming rose. "If someone tries to hire me again, I'm leaving." Jennifer burst into laughter and looked at Anders. He grimaced, "I'm completely serious."

This only served to make Jennifer laugh harder. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think they would hire someone willy-nilly." She snickered as her laughter died.

Anders blushed. "It isn't willy-nilly. There's a reason."

Jennifer blinked at him and tilted her head to the side. "What's the reason?"

Anders blush deepened and hurried along after Hawke. "Perhaps another t-time."

-ooo-

"And here we are in the brothel, my day is complete." Hawke replied with a grimace as he stepped forward.

He came upon a homely woman with short black hair. "You need something, Honey?" She asked, peering at him.

"You don't work here do you? With the customers?" Hawke asked. Jennifer could have slapped him for his idiocy. Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose and Anders ran his hand down his face. _Awkward…_

"You're no prize yourself, sweetheart." She countered pointing at him square in the chest. "Is there… something you want?" She asked again impatiently.

"A couple of Templar recruits went missing. They were last seen here." Hawke looked around.

"You'll have to be more specific. We do a lot of…business, with the Templars." He replied.

"We have a lot of missing Templars. If we don't act quickly, we may only find corpses." He countered.

The woman held her hands up defensively. "Now now, no need to get dramatic on me." She moved towards the bar where a large book rested on a tilting stand. "Let me look through the book." She turned a page, then another scanning the entries. "Here we go. Wilmod come in here a lot. You sure he had time to be a Templar?" She asked looking back at Hawke. "Both of them last saw, Idunna 'the Exotic Wonder from the East." She said with a grimace.

Jennifer sniggered. _Nice name…_

"That's quite the stage name." Hawke replied.

"It sounds better than the 'Tramp from Darktown.'" Viveka shrugged. "You should hear what some of the others are called." She continued, turning back towards the group.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" He asked politely.

"Honey, I could write volumes on the things I know." She folded her arms. "Unless you want Wilmod's favorite position, I think you have what you need." Jennifer choked and blushed, looking away. "You didn't hear any of this from me. We clear?"

"Crystal." Hawke replied before turning on his heel and bounding up the stairs. They made their way to a closed door.

"Shouldn't you knock first? What if she's with a..erm… client?" Jennifer blushed again, her cheeks were on fire.

Hawke only laughed before opening the door and stepping towards a woman with ice grey eyes, long brown hair and a very form fitting purple gown. "You must be the 'Exotic Wonder of the East." Hawke asked. The woman turned, her grey eyes flaring a moment. "Do you remember entertaining a Templar named Wilmod a few weeks ago. Or Keran?"

Jennifer's skin prickled as soon as she spoke. "Wilmod, Wilmod." She said in thought. Jennifer rubbed her arms, something was wrong here. "That doesn't sound familiar." She replied tilting her head to the side and peering at Hawke.

"Do your clients like this charade?" He asked, placing his large hands on his hips. "It must get dreadfully tiresome."

"W-whatever do you mean?" She asked turning to walk back to her bed. The group stepped forward watching her cautiously. Fenris twitched looking at the woman, then itched his arms. Jennifer rolled her shoulders to get rid of the nagging feeling.

"Questions are boring, " She sat upon her bed and smirked at Hawke. "Why don't we have some real fun." Jennifer flinched as if she had been struck, she tried to reach out to Hawke but her arms refused to move.

"Hawke, " She said instead. "Be nice to her." Jennifer tilted her head. _Why did I just say that?_

"You should listen to her friend." Idunna smiled venomously.

"We have to ask her about Keran. What's your problem?" He asked Jennifer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jennifer rubber her eyes. "I dunno." She answered truthfully.

Hawke turned back. "As charming and relentless as you are. I'm here to investigate."

"Answer one of my questions first." _Her eyes, something with her eyes! _"Who told you about little ol' me?" She placed a hand on her chest, never breaking eye contact with the group. _Dammit! Somebody gouge out her eyes!_

Hawke stammered. "It was… Viveka. She showed me…. Her books." Hawke was trying to control himself but couldn't. _Dammit I said her eyes!_

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She stood, sauntering over to Hawke. "So, Viveka sold me out did she? That drab, pathetic little sewer rat, she will be dealt with." Idunna frowned. "Just do one more thing for me." She lifted her hand. "Draw your blade, and bring it gently across your throat." She motioned with her hand as if she were cutting into her own neck.

Hawke brought up his blade and pressed it to his throat...


	11. Chapter 11

Hawke paused, fighting the urge to slit his own throat. His muscles strained to keep the blade at bay. _NO! Fight it Hawke, please!_ Jennifer yelled into her own head, frantic. "Anders! Quick!"

Anders peered at Hawke, seemingly trying to stop her magic as well. He straightened, his hand glowing blue. "Let go of my friends!" He swiped his hand down, breaking the spell, Jennifer staggered backwards onto her butt with a undignified _oomph!_

Hawke stepped forward. "W-what are you doing?" She cried. "Stop that! Stop that now!" She backed away towards the wall, but Hawke was upon her, sinking his blade deep into her belly, she gasped and gurgled before falling to the floor dead. He turned back towards the group.

Jennifer awkwardly got up, rubbing her backside. Anders winced. "I've got the mother of all hangovers. I really hate blood mages." He staggered his eyes flickering blue. _Well that's different. _"We should search the room. Maybe we'll learn who she's working with." And they did, Fenris looked around uncomfortably till Hawke found a book and a scribbled letter. "Looks like we are going to the Undercity."

They quickly left the brothel the conversations from nearby floating to Jennifer's ears. "He didn't really ask you to wear a feathered boa, did he?" Asked a woman, but the door shut before the reply.

-ooo-

They ran to Darktown, weaving between the people. They came upon a hatch set deep into the ground. Hawke pried the wooden door up and off, then slipped inside, Jennifer fell in, her foot slipping on a rung of the step ladder and landing in Fenris' arms. She chuckled nervously and Fenris cleared her throat before dropping her unceremoniously to her feet. _Again… TURD!_

She looked around, "A whole sactuary of blood mages. I hope we can handle them all." She bit her lip nervously before following behind Hawke.

"I'm sure we can. What's a little blood magic?" He flashed a cock-sure grin and continued on. When they hit a large corridor, shade and abominations emerged from the ground, hissing. They all fought, Jennifer preferred fighting demons it wasn't as sickening when their skulls were crushed beneath her weapon. As the last demon fell they moved on. As they turned a corner, more demons emerged. "Here we go again!" Hawke cried as he leapt into battle once again.

On it went as they wound their way through the underground sanctuary. By the time they found Keran, that were bruised and battered but still whole. Keran muttered as he was suspended in air. "Mother! The lights!"

When Hawke slowly approached him, a woman approached, he was shrewed looking and dressed in robes. "How wonderful." Her posse stepped up behind her, wearing masks. "More vessels for our experiments."

Hawke scowled at her. "Perhaps the demons will find one of you suitable." The mage smiled.

"Can you mages ever say no?" Anders asked angrily.

"I am not some hopeless waif that ran crying to a demon. I sought them out and embraced them!" She declared, holding her fist before her.

"Why have you taken the recruits?" Hawke asked.

"Demons can inhabit much more than mages and corpses." She smiled. "With assistance, they can control anyone I ask! Any Templar, and noble, and any well-meaning meddler!" She replied threateningly.

"You do know I cut a path through your abominations, right?" Hawke countered.

"Good! Good!" She replied crazily. "The demon's like spirit. If a few more Templars fall prey to the demons, we can seed chaos in their ranks!" She smiled. "How many demons can they find amongst their own before it drives the Knight-Commander crazy!" She giggled in delirious delight.

Jennifer stared unblinkingly at the mage. "The experiments need so much fuel, you see. Some of the vessels are found wanting. Useless vessels can still feed the compost heap, so it's not a complete waste." _She crazy!_

"Have you no regard for human life?!" Jennifer asked appalled.

The mage turned to her. "In days of old, the Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world! Demons were their allies… held in check by knowledge and power." She scowled. "With a wave of a hand I can do more than a Templar can achieve in a lifetime! Yet they command us? Absurd!" She drew her staff and stepped forward. "We should be ruling them… we should rule you all!"

She brought her staff to the ready a spell on her hands, "Kill the vessels only if you must!"

The mages exploded in a flurry of spells and cantrips. Jennifer bobbed and weaved, aiming for the leader. The mage surrounded herself in a shield and Jennifer's attacks were pointless, so she moved to a nearby opponent, keeping Tarohne in her sights. Slowly the enemies dwindled. The group were low on energy. More than one of them making costly mistakes that prolonged the battle. Jennifer tried to focus, but as the battle continued, she grew tired and sluggish, _No! I need to keep fighting! _A spell washed through her and she got a quick burst of energy.

She looked back to Anders with a word of thanks, but he was too busy with another spell on his lips healing Fenris who had sliced on his black from hip to shoulder blade. Tarohne's shield dissipated and she began casting furiously, frantic to win the battle. A haphazard spell hit Jennifer square in the chest and she flew into the wall, she saw stars and grunted in pain. "Ow… Owie ow. OW." She swayed as she got back up. "Not cool." She jumped back in, the effects of Anders spell still coursing through her. She quickly made her way towards the mage leader, she dodged another spell, the mages mana was dwindling. "No! I will succeed!" Jennifer ran up to her, swiping her with her mace, right along her temple. The mage collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping from her wound.

They looked at the man suspended in the air, and walked towards him, whatever enchantment held him, disbursed as they approached and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Hawke crouched beside him. "Is it.." He looked around. "Is it over?"

"Poor guy." Jennifer whispered."

Hawke helped him to his feet. "Keran?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, that's my name." He rubbed his stiff neck. "Oh thank the Maker… I thought he had abandoned me."

Fenris stepped forward speaking quietly, "Be careful, he could be possessed."

Hawke looked at Anders. "Is there any chance he could be carrying an extra passenger?" He asked, gesturing to Keran.

Anders stepped forward, looking briefly at Jennifer. "Well, there is one way of finding out." He shot a simple electric spell, enough for show, but not enough to harm, at Keran. He backpedalled, crying out. "If there was a demon in there, he would have protected himself." Anders stepped back, looking at Jennifer with a strange look. _What's he thinking?_

"Don't tell the Templars," He pleaded. "I don't know what they would do to me." He looked away. "Please I need to go back tell them I'm alright. Tell my sister… I-I must go." He walked off, leaving the others behind.

When he left, Jennifer rubbed her head furiously trying to relieve the ache. "Son of a biscuit! That really stings!"

Anders smiled and walked up to her, his hands glowed as he massaged her head. "Better?" She ache ebbed away, leaving an almost euphoric sensation before his hand pulled away. She nodded and smiled brightly in thanks. He returned the smile with a quirk of his lips and they ascended the stairs to head back towards the gallows. Anders walked up to Hawke and spoke softly to him, "Try to downplay the blood mage bit when talking with Ser Cullen." Hawke nodded in agreement and they continued on.

As they approached, Keran was in his recruitment's garb and he and his sister were embracing. Hawke stepped towards Cullen, "I've got some good news, and some bad news."

Cullen turned towards him, "What? What is it?"

Hawke pointed to Keran, "Good news, Keran is safe." At the mention of his name, Keran and Macha turned towards Hawke. "Bad news, half of your recruits may have been possessed by demons."

"Sweet blood of Andraste!" Cullen exclaimed.

"d-demons?" Macha stammered. "Did you say something about the recruits and demons?" She backed away from Keran.

Keran glared pointedly at Hawke. "I didn't want to tell you, Macha. They… they were horrible. Those mages see the rest of us as ants to be crushed. They won't stop until they've destroyed the Templars and the Chantry forever."

"Tarohne was crazy." Hawke explained. "Magic didn't make her that way."

"True, not every mage gives into temptation." Cullen looked pointedly at the group. Anders stiffened next to Jennifer. "But none are ever free of it." He stepped forward. "At any time, any mage could become a monster, from the lowest apprentice to the most seasoned echanters. Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me."

"Surely that's a little harsh." Macha said.

"They are weapons. They have the power to light the city on fire in a fit of pique." _Such prejudice. Such hatred. I should read on the history of mages for the reasons why people fear them so much…_

"I admit that does reduce their bargaining position." Anders glared at the back of Hawke's head. "But there must be some middle ground."

Cullen complied with the possibility that Templars and mages may act unfairly towards one another, then turned towards Keran, revoking his position into knighthood. Hawke and Cullen bickered about Keran keeping his position and was rewarded for the recruits safe return. As they were turning to leave, Cullen abruptly halted them with his next words. "I will have the mage companion you bring with you."

Hawke turned around. "What?"

"When we fought the demons I sensed magic. You travel with a mage and I will have him now." Anders acted like he was going to flee when Cullen stepped forward intimidatingly. "I hate to do this after you had helped one of our own, but understand we cannot let the mages go free."

Hawke seemed like he was about to curse and argue and generally cause a seen that could get one or all of them killed when Jennifer stepped forward and looked Cullen straight in the eye. "I am the mage."

_AN: Dum dum duuuuuuum!_


	12. Chapter 12

She stepped up to Cullen, peering up at him. "I am the mage."

Anders flinched like he had been slapped and Hawke made a move to stop her, but she turned to give him a piercing look.

Cullen looked at her and nodded. "Thank you for coming forward. You have saved your friends by being complacent." Cullen signaled other Templars, one gripped her by the arm just above the elbow while the other prodded her forward.

Anders stepped forward but Hawke stopped him, he struggled against Hawke reaching for Jennifer. "Stop it! You don't understand!" He shoved Hawke in the chest and paced. "Shit! Andraste's knickerweasels!"

"You should be thankful she saved your hide, once they find out she isn't a mage they will release her and be none the wiser." Hawke responded.

Anders looked frantic, he pulled at his hair harshly. "You don't understand. She IS a mage!" He turned to face Hawke, closing his eyes to calm himself. "I lied when I said before she wasn't a mage. She…" He paused, acting like he was going to run after her before turning back. "She seemed so happy, I didn't want her mind soiled by the persecution of mages. I didn't want her to hate magic all the more. Or worse, do something she may regret because she didn't know. Because she wasn't from our world."

Fenris peered at Anders. "You would hold this from her? Are you insane? She could have fallen prey to demons BECAUSE of her ignorance! You fool!" Fenris made the move to attack but Hawke stepped in his way.

"Enough! There's nothing we can do about it now. He wave to find a way inside, and get her out." Hawke looked around and quickly hurried out of the Gallows and into Lowtown, he would talk with his friends at the Hanged Man. They needed a plan.

-ooo-

Jennifer was escorted further into the gallows. She was nervous, and rightfully so. When Anders spoke of the Circle his voice turned hard and hateful, this was a place of scorn for him. Gave him nightmares and plagued him constantly. The Templars that surrounded her were stern faced and unreadable. Cullen lead her through the corridors to a holding cell, he unlocked the wooden door with a barred slit at the top, he gestured her inside looking at her. "Wait here for the Knight-Commander, she will want to speak with you."

"Please, no. I-I can't face her by myself." Jennifer pleaded. _Perhaps I was rash in thinking I would be okay. _She hadn't thought it through, the Knight-Commander of all people was the last one she wanted to meet, especially if she found Jennifer not to be a mage. The whispering of Meredith were not ones she wanted to experience first-hand.

Cullen turned towards her with a sincere smile. "You will be fine, mages within the circle are protected." _That's not what I heard. _"She will be with you momentarily. I will alert your family of your whereabouts.

Jennifer smiled ruefully. "I have no family. I was staying in Lowtown and knew Hawke for only a short while.

Cullen nodded. "Very well. Maker bless you." He bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. Jennifer sat on the bed heavily and placed her head in her hands, and began to cry. _What have I done?_

-ooo-

"How could you let her turn herself in like that? How could you keep something like that from her?" Aveline glared at Anders her muscled body tense with apprehension.

"I didn't think she would turn herself in to save my hide!" Anders exclaimed, taking the full brunt of misery as every person glowered at him.

"You are a fool, mage. If anything happens to her-" Fenris began.

"You'll what? You should be happy, she's where she belongs according to you. Why would you care of her plight, of what happens to her?" Anders retorted, standing and squaring off to the elven warrior. Fenris glared at the apostate and snarled.

Anders skin cracked as Justice made himself known, Anders struggled with control as Fenris ignited his markings, glowing in tandem with Anders. "Enough!" Hawke yelled. "This isn't helping anything."

Fenris and Anders lowered their heads. "I apologize." Fenris exclaimed.

Anders sighed. "I may have a solution. A way to get Jennifer out of the Gallows, but what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room." Anders sat at the table as Hawke and Bethany looked at him intently. "I've been a part of the mage underground. A group helping mages escape the circle. There are ways of getting her out of there, but it will be dangerous."

Hawke nodded. "There were rumors going around about it not too long ago."

"There are contacts within the circle but it will take a while." Anders confessed.

"Then let's not waste time." Bethany declared.

Aveline stood. "Agreed. Anders if you let me know when you can do this, I'll arrange for me to guard the surrounding area."

Hawke smiled. "Aveline! I didn't know you cared!"

-ooo-

It was hours before the Knight-Commander entered into her holding cell, she was a stern woman with piercing blue eyes, a shrew mouth and a perma-frown. She carried a large sword and donned a metal crown that only accentuated her scowling brow. "So this is the mage that had been accompanying Hawke. I hear his name often."

She stepped closer to Jennifer and eyed her suspiciously. "I have a mind to try him for helping an apostate."

Jennifer stood, astonishment written across her features. "You can't! He… he didn't know." Jennifer swallowed hard. _It's easy to see why people fear her so much. I feel like she could wallop me with her pinky. _

Meredith waved her hand dismissively. "So you say." She peered once at Jennifer's maces. "If you are indeed a mage would it not be more beneficial to carry a staff? Unchanneled power is dangerous, even for an experienced mage."

Jennifer looked away to hide her worry. _Crap, crap double crap! _"I…. I didn't want to be discovered, so I hid my magic as well as I could, and learned how to fight with weapons to fool those around me." _I hope that's enough. Please let it be enough._

Meredith seemed suspicious. She stepped forward her frown deepening. "We will see if what you say is the truth." She spun on her heel and mumbled to the guard waiting outside the cell, he was a bald man with pale blue eyes and a mustache and goatee. He smiled wickedly at Jennifer as Meredith left to attend other business.

He stepped into the cell along with two other guards. They flanked either side of him before removing their helms, one was a kind looking red head and the other bore plain features and dull brown eyes. They both grabbed Jennifer by her arms and escorted her from the holding cell. Someone called to the leading Templar, the bald one, and he nodded. The other two, the red head, Jennifer dubbed as Sweets and the plain one she dubbed as Brown-Noser, looked ahead stony faced.

They lead her through the grey stoned corridors, some of the rooms had the doors propped open, Jennifer peered as she passed and saw the young mages practicing their trade, small orbs floating about the rooms. They proceeded through to an unventilated windowless hall, torches flickered along the wall giving the area a foreboding feeling. They came upon a metal door and Alrik, the bald one, was his name stepped forward to open it.

As Sweets and Brown-Noser stepped forward, Jennifer stilled, within the center was a wooden chair with leather restraints. To the side, sat a worn table, it was empty, but Jennifer's imagination ran wild and she pulled against her Templar escorts. "N-no… please."

Sweets peered down at her and smiled softly, though his eyes told something different, something unwelcome. "Do not worry. Everything will be alright." She still struggled as they pulled her towards the chair. She struggled and kicked out with her legs. Brown-Noser's grip became harsh and Jennifer gritted her teeth at the pain of the metal gauntlet squeezing her arm.

They strapped her to the chair, much to her dismay. Jennifer fought against the restraints till her wrists and ankles ached fiercely. She glared at the Templars as Alrik sent the others from the room, they bowed, holding their right fist over their hearts before retreating, Sweets chanced a look towards Jennifer that did not go unnoticed before shutting the door behind him. Jennifer could hear the tell-tail latch of a lock slide into place, and a small keening noise escaped her.

Alrik turned towards her with a wicked glint in his eyes, "We shall test you, for the fade, for magic." It was all he said, the only warning Jennifer received before, searing pain lanced at her brain, her mind, reeled, and she screamed.

Pain lanced at her again and she pushed against it, she screamed as a pressure built within her, _What's happening? _She screamed as the pain grew, but with the pain, came the pressure. It built to an overwhelming height, and when she thought she was going to die, the pushed against the pain again, and the pressure erupted into a force of flame, filling the room with fire that roared through her veins, through the room, through the fade…


	13. Chapter 13

She awoke in a fit of screams and flame. She felt strange, like something alive slithered along her skin, in her veins. She stood immediately looking around. She was in the same room but something seemed different… off. Where's Alrik? She shivered as something cold ran along her spine. She rubbed her arms and felt along the walls of the room. _Damn… no way out. _She walked up to the door and began pounding on it, after her second pound the door swung open slightly. _Brilliant! Why didn't I think to use the door first? But…. Why would they leave it unlocked?_

Jennifer stepped through the door and peered around, the hallway was empty, even the flickering light along the walls seemed lifeless and hollow. She scuffled quietly along the hallway, peering around for a sign of something, or someone. When she entered the opening where studies were taking place, desks were upturned, papers were thrown haphazardly around on the floor and something huddled in the corner. "H-hello?"

She heard a whimper, and walked further into the room. "H-hello? Is someone there?" _That's right Jennifer, just announce your presence like the idiots you see in the movies. Lovely…_ She stepped further into the room and grabbed for her maces, but they were gone. _Crap balls, they must have taken them while I was out._ "Hey, do you know what's going on here? I can't find anyone."

Then the figure stood, and Jennifer froze in place. Before her was- "M-mom?"

-ooo-

Anders followed the underground of the Gallows with caution. When he came upon a stone barricade, he ran his palm along the surface of the rock and a symbol appeared, he waited for the stone to slide away before stepping into the alcove. A man, by what seemed to be a rogue stood there and smiled."Anders! A pleasure as always, what brings y-"

"I don't have much time. I need you to remove someone from the circle, as quickly as possible." Anders walked up to the other man and motioned outside of the alcove. The others looked at Anders questioningly but the rogue obeyed and walked outside of the entrance and around a stony edge. Anders looked back to see if they were followed. "I need you to get someone out of the circle, it's urgent and I need it done before they force her through her harrowing."

"W-what are you on about, Anders?" The man asked folding his arms suspiciously.

"There's a girl there, she has… unusual circumstances. She doesn't know she is a mage, and I never told her. A Templar caught me using magic to aid a friend, and now she's in the Gallows because of me." Anders combed his fingers roughly through his hair. "Please, Argam."

Argam thought a moment, tapping his chin. "There's another pull from the Gallows tonight, I'll look for her."

"I'll come with you, with any luck, she'll be none the wiser." Anders exclaimed.

-ooo-

"Mom!" Jennifer ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes. "I don't know. I don't' remember how I got here."

"It was the accident." Her mother looked at Jennifer with a confused frown. "The car accident."

"Ah, yes." Her mother soothed her hair and smiled. "I've missed you so."

Jennifer's brow furrowed. "I've missed you too." She replied hesitantly. "Did you remember to bring them?" _Please answer…_

When her mother looked at her with a confused frown once again, Jennifer stepped back. "Remember what, sweetheart?"

Jennifer stepped away further and widened her stance. "If you were my mother you would know that she always forgets her glasses, that's why I always ask." She raised her fists and glared at her mother. "Who are you? Why are you here and why do you look like my mom?"

Her mother's face frowned viciously and her feet lifted from the ground. "You are a clever mage. Most would have taken longer, or not have found out at all. You will be an excellent choice." Her mother's face melted away and before her stood a demon. Her hair was aflame and she was scantily clad. She ran her fingers down her side before coming back up to circle her breast. "I am Longing, and I can give you what you most desire."

Her surroundings faded into a small run down clinic, Anders stood before here and turned towards her with a smile, before Jennifer could speak, her likeness ran to him and jumped into his open arms. That Jennifer ran her fingers through Anders' hair, pulling it free from the leather thong that held it in place, before bending down and pressing her lips against his. Searing heat coiled into that Jennifer's belly and her own as Anders hand's roamed around her sides and hips as he pressed her against a pillar. That Jennifer's hips grinded sinuously against Anders' and a moan escaped both their lips. The very air crackled with lust and energy as Jennifer removed Anders' cloak and threw it to the floor. Jennifer found it hard to look away from the scene that was playing before her but before Jennifer could feel his fingers sliding along her stomach to the band of her trousers she turned away. "No! Stop!"

Longing stepped forward and smiled, "Oh, is that not what you desire? Then how about this?" Her surroundings changed again, and Jennifer fought to keep her eyes clothes. When she felt hands running through her hair from the nape of her neck she spun around, the scene before her was staged in Fenris' main room, his fingers were combing through this Jennifer's hair. She held onto him fiercely nuzzling the crook of his neck as he held her comfortingly. He said something that Jennifer couldn't quite make out but she felt it, felt its meaning. **_I will stand by your side, forever. _**Jennifer gazed at him, the longing in his eyes, the love in his voice and shivered.

She rubbed her arms and looked down. "Stop! I don't want this. I'm not even a mage!"

"Ah, I see, then how about I could give you power, more power than you already have. You could command the elements and show him. Show him you are worthy." Longing ran her hand along Jennifer's cheek.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! Get away from me!" Longing grabbed Jennifer's head in her hands her long talon-like nails digging into Jennifer's flesh. This time, Jennifer could not escape, could not look away from the scene unfolding before her. A man, dressed in torn jeans and a faded t-shirt turned and looked at her, she was covered in vines, they moved along her like snakes and covered her like clothing.

He smiled happily and ran to her, pulling her to him a passionate kiss that burned deep into belly. She sighed happily, unable to fight the feeling of him against her as the kiss deepened. "My Goddess, I knew you would come for me. I was only meant for you." He exclaimed as he pulled her from her vines, they fell away and returned to the ground.

Jennifer stood before him nude. His eyes roamed over her and his pupils expanded from desire. He pressed himself tightly against Jennifer, his hands firmly against her lower back. "I love you, my Goddess." Tears pricked Jennifer's eyes when she realized. _No… this can't happen. He left me. NO!_

"NO!" She pushed away from the demon and Longing glared at Jennifer.

"Then you will die like the others." She moved to attack but Jennifer held out her hands to keep the demon at bay, and she did. Ice leached from her hands and froze the demon in place. She turn and ran, running along the corridors. She barely realized where she was going when she came upon a door. It swung open widely and she awoke in the wooden chair, strapped down with leather restraints. She heard screaming on the other side of the door and blinked, clearing her eyes. _H-how…._

She looked down and saw Alrik, on the floor, his armor was scorched and Jennifer would have thought him dead if it wasn't for the tell-tale rise and fall of his chest. The door was thrown open and three Templar guards and Cullen himself ran into the room looking around. They eyed Jennifer, before looking to Alrik, then back again. "It's not what you think!" _Brilliant, Jen… simply brilliant._

Cullen turned to the guards, "Put her in solitary, I will have her confined now for attacking a Templar, test him…" Cullen paused and pointed to Alrik. "For any traces of blood magic, if any is found then come see me immediately." The guards ripped Jennifer from her restraints, one tearing at the skin of her wrist. They dragged her struggling form through the corridors and to a dim unlit cell. There they tossed her in and shut the door, leaving her in pitch blackness. _Shit… What have I done?_


	14. Chapter 14

Anders just after the midnight bell, he rose from his bed and pulled on his trousers. His hands were shaking, and his heart was racing. He can't be nervous, no when she's depending on him. He turned and grabbed his tunic and coat before heading out into the main room of the clinic. There came a knock on his door and he froze. He grabbed his staff from a nearby wall and slowly made his way to the door. The knocking came again. More insistant and Anders swallowed.

His hand reached for the door, but he jerked it back suddenly when the door clicked open and Hawke, Varric, Bethany and Fenris stood just on the other side of the door. Anders sighed heavily as they all stepped forward into the clinic. "Damn, Anders, you've looked better." Hawke chuckled with a smirk and clapped his hand on Ander's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Hawke, you're so flattering." Anders replied sarcastically.

"Enough idle chatter, we're wasting time." Fenris grumbled, waiting at the door impatiently.

Hawke nodded and turned to Anders, "Aveline is standing guard just outside the tunnels, we don't have long." Anders nodded and they made their way out of the clinic and down to a hatch on the southern end of Darktown. He lifted the hatch and a stagnant, putrid smell wafted into their noses, making everyone cringe. Anders lowered himself down and was followed by the others, making their way towards the Gallows.

-ooo-

Jennifer sat in her cell. She had counted the stones by hand, paced and sang every song she knew by heart. Only when the Templars came did she will herself to remain stoic and defiant. The first visit was at Cullen's request, giving her food and drink and giving her an empty chamber pot. _Eww…_ before leaving once again. The second visit was awful, they made a phylactery, from her understanding, it was a way to find where the mages were located, a way to always return them to the Circle, should they escape.

It was painful, they took a small blade and knicked the inside of her arm letting a little of her blood flow freely into a vial. The pain made her squirm as they coaxed enough blood from her body to fill the vial. They bandaged her arm and left her remaining in her cell.

The third and final visit was from an elder elf, he introduced himself as the First Enchanter Orsino. He was nice, and kind, his voice gentle and soothing. He healed her arm and then soothed her as she cried, until the Templars returned for him. He looked down upon her with pity before he walked through the door. After that, Jennifer sat in the corner of her cell and cried again. _He said he didn't sense the fade. I shouldn't be a mage. What's happening?_

By the time, she heard the tenth bell; there was silence through the hallway. Her eyes drooped but she dared not close them. She was frightened and apprehensive, and worse she felt… empty. The room was sealed with runes that kept her magic at bay and irretrievable. When it was half past the tenth bell, she heard the squeak of a door hinge and heavily clad footsteps, they stopped directly at her door and Jennifer could hear the jingle of a keyring. They door swung open and Alrik stood before her, glaring intently at her.

She instantly backed against the farthest wall. Alrik stepped into the room. He brought his first fingers to his forehead and mumbled something under his breath. A shockwave of power filled the room and Jennifer fell forward onto her hands and knees gasping for breath. She coughed and sputtered and looked at Alrik with fear in her eyes.

He smiled down at her and snapped his fingers, two Templars stepped into the cell. Brown-noser and someone Jennifer didn't recognize. They picked her up, not heeding her need to breath and dragged her from the cell. She couldn't fight, and whatever Alrik did to her made her feel weak. They through her into a room with a wooden table that had straps on either side, a side table with a some vials and a long metal rod, on the tip of the rod held a brand of a sun with twisting rays. Confused, she stared at the rod as they forced her down onto the table strapping her body down.

Alrik dumped the contents of a vial into a small bowl, murmuring along the way. In a brazier next to the door he placed the rod, brand-side down, into the burning coals. He added a few more ingredients to the bowl as well as retrieving a healing pot from his pocket.

Jennifer squirmed and turned in her restraints. Alrik smiled angrily and wickedly down at her. "A mage should know her place." He turned and retrieved the brand from the brazier and came back to her side, he dipped the red hot brand into the bowl, it sparked and sizzled within the contents and Jennifer hissed when some of the contents splashed onto her exposed arm. He then removed the brand and instead of it being red from the burning metal, it was a bright iridescent blue.

He placed the bowl back onto the side table and held the brand in both hands, poising the metal rod over Jennifer's forehead. He chanted as well as the two other Templars. The noise grating against Jennifer's hysteria she twisted beneath the restraints again and pleaded. "No. Please."

She turned her head from one side to the next before Brown-Noser held her head still and forced her to face the glowing blue brand. Their chanting flowed from their lips in a well practiced manner and when it reached it's peak Jennifer screamed in agony and writhed atop the table as Alrik pressed the brand firmly onto Jennifer's forhead. Her screams echoed through the halls and down the corridors as pain, color, and seemingly her very soul were ripped from her body and pulled out through the brand burned against her forehead.

-ooo-

Anders, Fenris and Hawke darted through the tunnels, urgent for every moment that passed. All of them fought desperately as they made their way through the underground caverns towards the Gallows. Aveline was waiting for them near the hatch she paced nervously, when Hawke walked towards her she stopped and watched them carefully, "Argam and his men are already inside, he said that you needed to meet him at the usual recovery point." She looked at Anders, "He also said you would know what that meant." She stepped aside and nodded with her head. "I didn't get clearance to be here tonight, so make it quick. Brennan is covering my patrol tonight."

Anders nodded and moved to the hatch, he waved his hand before the door and a symbol appeared before it, the lock clicked and Anders pushed the hatch open. "Thank you." Was all he said as he climbed the wooden trellis and out into the Gallows. The others followed and Varric looked around.

"It's awfully quiet here, Hawke. It's making Bianca's trigger a bit twitchy." Varric stroked the crossbow lovingly and Hawke nodded.

-ooo-

Jennifer gasped, tears stung her eyes at the pain radiating from her head down to her chest. Alrik was all that remained, he stood by her side and began pulling the straps from their buckles and releasing her from the table. Jennifer couldn't move, didn't want to move. She looked around, everything seemed duller than it was before. Hollow. Alrik grasped her arm and she staggered off the table. "You have been a bad mage, attacking Templars is a crime against the Chantry."

"It was not my intention to attack a Templar." Her voice sounded wrong. It sounded empty.

"I've made sure you will never attack another again." He hissed in her ear and opened the door to the cell. When he stepped out, something hit him hard in the chest and he fell back into the cell. A figure in blue, flew past her slamming the door shut as she hit the floor, her legs not wanting to support her. Something hard gripped her arm and lifted her. Then an arm came behind her knees and she was being carried quickly through the hallways.

She felt so very tired. And she rested her cheek against the chest of the one carrying her, in the distance she heard the clang of metal against metal, she sizzle of fire searing past her, the angered screams of people battling all around her. Everything was empty. So empty.

She did not mind the emptiness, it comforted her, just as the person holding her did. A safe cocoon around her body that blocked out everything harmful, everything wicked. Her eyes drifted shut, but the sounds remained. She was jostled from her sleep when she was set firmly to the ground, still supported with her arm around the person that had carried her.

She was then slowly lowered to a soft dirt laden ground that squished under her boots. She noticed the irritating feeling of some something sticky and tight caked on her face. When she moved to wipe it away, her fingers came back with flakes of dark red. She wiped her hands upon her trousers before removing more. "I have bled." She said, without inflection.

The figure beside her stilled, and he turned her towards him. "Anders." She stated simply.


	15. Chapter 15

The figure beside her stilled, and he turned her towards him. "Anders." She stated simply.

Anders looked at her with an unreadable expression. With a shaking hand, he slowly lifted her bangs from her forehead, he fell to the floor and a loud keening noise escaped him. _Why is he on the ground? I did not see him get hit, and it is awfully dirty there, he will ruin his clothes._

Jennifer did not see the flash of blue in Anders eyes, nor the tears that fell. Fenris was before her pushing her away slightly, he too, with a much sturdier hand, lifted Jennifer's hair from her forehead, he cursed in a language Jennifer did not understand and darted to Anders, picking him up from the ground and slamming him into the wall. "This is your fault mage. You did this! You did this to her!"

All of her friends, or the ones that were there, were at Fenris' side, prying the lithe elf from the mage. Only Varric came to stand beside Jennifer and looked up at her with a questioning thought. He motioned for Jennifer to lower herself to the ground and she shook her head. "It is too dirty in here, Varric. I will stand." She exclaimed emotionlessly. She did not smile, and Varric knew. He knew what had been done and he turned away from her.

"Why, may I ask, is everyone upset?" She looked from one person to the next, her face void of any emotion.

Hawke stepped towards her, grabbing her hand before lifting her hair. When he saw the lyrium oozing brand upon her forehead, he closed his eyes and turned away as if to erase the image from his mind. Jennifer peered around him to look at Anders and Fenris. She walked to them and looked from one to the other. "You are upset." It was a simple statement. Fenris threw Aveline's arms from him and Bethany pulled away from Anders, he fell to the floor again. "I do not understand."

Bethany stepped hesitantly towards Jennifer, she moved to reach for Jennifer's hand but pulled away before she could touch her friend. "It's just… what happened to you… it's what every mage fears."

Jennifer tilted her head to the side. "I still do not understand. Why would any person fear me?"

"They don't fear you. They fear what was done to you." Bethany moved towards Hawke and hugged her brother fiercely as she began to cry.

Aveline moved towards Jennifer and led her to a large boulder near the entrance way. She laid a blanket upon the stone and gently pushed Jennifer to sit down. She then gave Jennifer a piece of bread. "You must be hungry." She said with a small smile. Jennifer only nodded and obediently ate from the small loaf.

As she chewed Jennifer peered over at Anders, his head cradled in his hands, he sat in the dirt murmuring to himself. Specks of blue light flickered across his skin and cracks formed along the length of his face and hands. Jennifer's brow furrowed and she looked at Anders intently. Anders stood and walked towards Jennifer only to be stopped by Fenris. "Do not touch her, abomination. You have done enough."

"I am no abomination!" Anders declared, but it was not his voice, it was deeper, and power seemed to radiate from it. Jennifer sensed something in the back of her mind, but when she searched for it, it disappeared. She took another bite of her bread watching the two rivals with a less than bored expression.

"Because of you, she was taken and made Tranquil! Because of you she had no idea what she was." Fenris fully blocked him now. His markings lighting the cavern in his anger, Fenris stepped forward, the intent clearly written upon his features.

Jennifer gently touched Fenris' arm and her jumped in surprise, turning quickly towards her. "I- what's happening?" She could feel the something niggling the back of her mind again. A ping of something, it almost seemed…_beautiful._ "I don't understand, what's going on? What's being 'made Tranquil?'"

Anders, but not Anders, stepped before her and peered down at her, but it was Bethany that spoke. "Being made Tranquil is something only performed on Mages. It cuts them off from the Fade, from their magic."

Jennifer looked at Anders, "But you said that I wasn't a mage, that I had no magic."

"A grave error on Anders' part, he wished to shield you from the Templars from the abuses of mages in this realm he wished to protect you." Anders but not Anders stated.

"Aren't YOU Anders?" Jennifer asked. The ping was fading, and inside Jennifer was already mourning it's lost, whatever happened would be undone momentarily, and she would feel empty once again.

"No, I am a friend of Anders. I am Justice, a spirit of the Fade." Jennifer could hear Fenris' audible scoff when Justice named himself 'friend', but said nothing. "I reside inside Anders, so that I may survive outside the Fade. Being trapped here I needed a host and he was willing to let me have use of his body."

Jennifer nodded, even though she was completely lost. "Tell him I said 'Thank you'. I don't think I will be able to when I return to how I was." Jennifer looked at each person and smiled. "Perhaps, it would be better to stay here now. I don't want to cause anyone trouble, and I think I've caused enough."

Hawke shook his head. "Nope! You're coming back home, where you belong." He moved to Justice's side, motioning for him to follow. As he stepped away, the ping disappeared completely and she felt hollow once more. "I wish to return home."

Bethany nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course, we will leave now, and Justice or Anders and Hawke can catch up when they are through." Bethany helped Jennifer to stand and wrapped her arm in Jennifer's as they began walking. Fenris followed on Jennifer's right and slightly behind. Aveline led the way through the caverns with Varric beside her as they talked amongst themselves.

Anders and Hawke finally made their way back to them when Aveline had spotted the hatch leading to Darktown. She pushed open the hatch and shoved aside, stepping through. Anders left shortly after to his clinic, Jennifer peered out over the water of Darktown and saw the sun shining over the tips of the mountains. "It's early, I wish to sleep." Bethany nodded and they all slowly made their way back to Lowtown. Aveline left with a quick hug to Bethany and a nod to Hawke, and Fenris nodded at them all looking at Jennifer with a stern look before walking away. They turned and walked inside Gamlen's Hovel. Leandra ran from the side room and hugged all of them, looking over Jennifer for injuries. "I am unharmed."

Leandra paused, and Hawke took the chance to pull his mother aside and speak quietly to her. Bethany ushered Jennifer into the side room and asked her to change. Jennifer did so without regard to who was standing near her and changed into her night dress. Before Jennifer's eyes closed she could hear, Leandra's crying and Bethany's footsteps as she left the room, tears streaming from her.

While Jennifer slept, she did not dream. She did not see anything except for blackness and nothingness. No visions of her life in her home world, nor dreams of power she so desperately wanted to possess. She did not turn in her sleep, laying still upon her pallet. _It's better this way…_ Something told her in the back of her mind. _It's better to not feel, or dream._ When she awoke, all color seemed to have vanished but she did not miss it. She slowly rose from the pallet and made her way into the main room of the hovel. Gamlen was there, shaking an envelope addressed to Hawke.

He paused and dropped the letter onto the desk, looking at Jennifer as if she had just caught him with his hands in a cookie jar. "I-I was making sure there wasn't something dangerous in the envelope."

Jennifer nodded once. "I'm sure, Garrett will appreciate your efforts in keeping your family safe." Gamlen looked at her and his brows furrowed. He looked as though he were going to speak opening his mouth like that of a fish before Bethany stepped into the room. Jennifer did not see the slight shake of Bethany's head but could tell from Gamlen's reaction that something silent was spoken between the two. Gamlen quickly left the hovel and walked outside in to the late afternoon light. "He is upset as well." Jennifer stated simply.

Bethany nodded and smiled, she moved to a small table on the opposite side of the room and handed Jennifer an apple. "They are your favorite, right?" Jennifer nodded, biting into the apple but she tasted nothing similar to what she used to savor from the bright red, rounded fruit.

"I should see Anders today. I believe he will be wondering whether or not I am alright." Bethany nodded, suggesting that Jennifer change first and when Jennifer was finished she walked outside towards Darktown.

_AN: Don't kill me for the depressing chapter! But I think this should be a turning point for somethings to climax regarding Jennifer and whatever LI she will have. :3_


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer walked through Lowtown to the lift of the north end of the district. She waited patiently as the lift lowered down to the stagnant dwelling of refugees, Darktown. She knew the way by heart now. It was easy to find where Anders was. She stepped carefully down the platforms of the stairs and back up the steps next to his clinic.

He stood there, as he always did, caring for a man this time with a swollen arm. Anders didn't notice her there, waiting patiently for him to finish. The man grunted in pain as the swelling died down. Anders wiped his brow and the man clapped on the shoulder as he looked at his newly healed arm. Anders nodded rubbing his forehead and turned towards his rickety desk that sat against a pillar.

Blue flecks danced in his hair as he gripped the table tightly, murmuring to himself. Jennifer stepped one foot in front of the other. Still she didn't understand what he was saying, it wasn't until she was right behind him did she understand. "What good is this if the one person I want saved is lost forever now?!" He yelled and threw the papers and potions from his desk they clattered to the floor and Jennifer stepped back. Her feet scuffling against the dirt.

Frightened, Anders reached for his staff and turned towards her. His eyes were glowing blue, and flame licked at his fingers. When Jennifer stood there calmly, Justice settled but did not retreat. Instead he remained, and Jennifer could feel the ping of something in the back of her mind, whispering, humming. "You should not frighten Anders, it is most unwise." Justice claimed.

"My apologise, Justice. I will not do so again." She said plainly.

Justice looked over her and then at the center of her forehead. "It is a great injustice what happened to you. And an even greater injustice that it could have been prevented."

Jennifer smiled. "It's alright, I understand that he was trying to protect me." When Justice nodded she stepped forward.

"Why have you come here? You should be at home where it is safe." Justice asked.

"I-" Jennifer tried to reach for the ping once more but it vanished. Her mind wailed at the loss. "I-I don't remember. There is something, I feel, but only when you are present, Justice."

Justice nodded. "Such as it was with Karl. Though I am no longer within the Fade, part of the Fade resides within me. Bringing it forth can cause those tranquil to briefly be as they once were."

Jennifer nodded. The ping was fading, a sign that Justice was returning to his dormant state and Anders coming forward. When his eyes dissipated their glow, Anders staggered and Jennifer gripped his arm to help steady him. He looked at her with another unreadable expression, before straightening. "You should go home. It's dangerous at night for you to be alone."

"Do you not want me here?" She asked, the ping was barely there, more a twitch at the back of her mind. She stepped back from him and looked at him with a tilt of her head. "I understand. It is… uncomfortable… for you. I will go." She went to bow, showing distant formality she didn't know she knew, but Anders stopped her. Stopped her with a hug, a desperate hug that held more emotion than Jennifer could now grasp. Jennifer could hear the distress, though it did not show on his face.

"Forgive me. I should have told you. I should have gone to the gallows instead of you. I should have-" Jennifer pulled away and placed a smile on her face, attempting to put the mage at ease. "You were so bright and colorful. I didn't want you sullied by what mages face here every day. Instead, you took the brunt of their prejudice and now you are tranquil." Jennifer hesitantly patted Anders arm in an attempt to comfort, but the motion was awkward and stiff.

Anders smiled sadly, but it quickly faded as movement caught his eye. He placed Jennifer behind him and frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?"

Jennifer peered around Anders shoulder and found Fenris standing in the archway to the clinic, he had his arms folding and one leg propped against the wall he was leaning on, he glared at the mage. "I was sent to retrieve, Jennifer. Hawke requests her to come back to his home."

Jennifer looked up at Anders and nodded. "I will go with him." Anders opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it quickly and stalked back into his living quarters. Jennifer walked to Fenris and turned making his way back towards Lowtown. The stiff tension in his shoulders eased and he straightened slightly. "Mages make you feel uncomfortable." Not a question, a simple observation.

Fenris scoffed, "Mages are why I am the way I am. Mages took my memory, took my life, etched themselves into my very being. So yes, they make me feel 'uncomfortable.'" He clenched his hands, spitting out every word as if it tasted of ash and poison.

"I am sorry I am a mage. Though it does little to you now. I do not like to make others feel uncomfortable. If you wish, I can return home on my own, you can leave if it makes you feel more at ease." Jennifer stepped onto the lift and when Fenris followed, he pulled the lever sending the lift up the cable to Lowtown.

"You do not need to apologize for being a mage. Your presence never made me uncomfortable." He said as he looked at the souls of his feet, checking the bare skin for something unseemly. "Though to be fair, I did not know you were a mage till later." Jennifer noticed as he grit his teeth and looked away. His hands clenched and unclenched and his brow furrowed.

"You are in pain." Against, a simple observation. "You markings, they hurt you often?"

"You do not want the answer to that." Fenris hissed. "It does not matter, I can not undo what has been done, and there is no way to ease the pain of my markings."

Jennifer tilted her head to the side once again and looked over Fenris he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze she held with her blank eyes, when the lift stopped in Lowtown, he quickly moved from the platform, leaving Jennifer to follow. Jennifer stopped, and placed a hand on Fenris' lower arm. "I may know of something to ease the pain." She walked towards the market, some had already began shutting down for the evening, but Jennifer found the woman she was looking for. A tall woman with blonde hair and a purple ankle length dress. "Lady Elegant, I wish to browse your herbs if you please."

Lady Elegant, nodded, unperturbed by Jennifer's lack of emotion and gestured to the crates to the side of the stall. Jennifer browsed through the plants for a short while picking the ones she found sufficient before turning to Elegant. She placed them before the woman and took of her earrings. "Solid gold, these should suffice for payment."

"Indeed." Elegant nodded and Jennifer turned away.

Jennifer looked at Fenris' questioning glance at the herbs. "In my world, there are several plants that might work, although there is no magic, we rely on herbs and minerals to provide us with medicines to cure the sick. Your herbs have different names so I had to go by smell and taste." They stepped inside Gamlen's Hovel and Rascal, whined pawing at Jennifer's feet. He looked up at Jennifer, licking her toes. She bent forward patted the dog upon the head and continued on to the desk littered with letters addressed to Hawke.

"He notices the change within you as well, it seems." Fenris commented.

"I would be surprised if someone didn't. I am aware how different I am from the person I once was. But as you said before, 'It does not matter.' I cannot undo what has been done." She said plainly and placed the herbs upon the desk, sorting them into small piles.

She smelled one, pinched off a leave from the stalk and stuck it in her mouth. She cringed slightly and nodded before removing it from her mouth and placing the bundle to the side. She did the same with the other two bundles and then walked to grab a bowl from the small table. She gestured to a chair near the small table, "You may sit if you wish. I'm sure Hawke will return shortly."

She continued grabbing a small bit of water from the canister in the far room. She hand mortared the herbs within the water, adding more and more till she found a pasty consistency that she desired, she scraped her hands on the sides of the bowl before dusting them on the backside of her pants. "If you wish to do it yourself, I will explain you through it. If you do not I will begin once you're comfortable."


	17. Chapter 17

Fenris glared at the bowl and then at Jennifer.

"I promise, neither poison nor magic is to be found in this bowl." She stated simply, before she knelt before him and set the bowl onto the ground. "It is a compound made to relax the muscles. It will not cure your pain, but it will ease it to become more bearable. Or it should." She reached for his foot but paused. "May I touch you?"

"You have never asked before." Fenris looked at her questioningly.

"It has occurred to me that your markings might irritate your skin when someone touches you. If I have hurt you, I apologize." She placed a small smile on her lips, to ease Fenris' discomfort.

"Uhm… you have never bothered my markings, you may continue." Fenris squirmed in his seat looking away from the woman sitting before him. The silence was filled with friction and he fought against it. "I do not know much about you. Yet I find myself curious."

Jennifer dipped her fingers into the medicinal paste and rubbed it gently into the sole of Fenris' foot. She kneaded the muscles splayed along the arch of his foot and he sat back into the chair, his muscles relaxing slightly. "You may ask whatever question you wish. I will answer to the best of my ability." Jennifer explained as she moved the thong of Fenris' pants that wrapped around his foot. She began rolling her knuckles into the heel of his foot before moving back to the arch and then to the ball of his foot. The paste cooled the well-used muscles, before heating and relaxing the muscles.

Fenris fought the pleased groan that sought to escape him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. In my world I would have been turning eighteen in five weeks." She pressed the heel of her hand into the pads of Fenris' toes, forcing the muscles to stretch and flex, before moving to his other foot.

"That is younger than I expected, do you have any family?" Fenris' peered down at Jennifer, pondering.

"Here I do not. In my world I had a mother, father, stepmother, two sisters and a brother, as well as other family that lived nearby. I did not speak with most of them, however." She rubbed her fingers between Fenris' toes and he jumped. "My apologies. I did not mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. It merely tickled." He relaxed once more. "Why do you not speak to your family?"

"Most of my family did not care for the choices I made in my life. Most disowned me and refused to acknowledge me. I only spoke with my mother, when I left." She dipped her fingers into the bowl once more and returning it to his foot. "It seems no matter what world I live in, there is prejudice against magic and things unknown. I do not hate them, they are my family, but I respect their need for distance even though at times it caused pain." She stood, wiping her hands on her trousers before retrieving the bowl and setting it on the nearby table.

Fenris' flexed his toes and stood, gingerly testing his feet. "I did not mean to bring up memories of pain."

"I no longer feel the emotions I once did. It is a small comfort if nothing else." She turned back towards Fenris'. "How do you feel?" She asked simply.

"Much better, thank you. If you do not mind my asking, did it hurt to become tranquil?" Fenris' shuffled his feet nervously, looking away from the woman before him.

"Initially, though, from what I have observed, it has hurt those around me far more. I do not understand why it has caused you pain, though I wish I could undo it." Jennifer's empty eyes stared at Fenris' for a moment. "You care about me." Simple. Succinct.

Fenris' reeled back, his eyes widening in shock. "I-I… should go." He turned as the door opened, revealing Hawke and Bethany.

"Good night, Fenris." Jennifer said, and Fenris pushed his way past and out into Lowtown.

Hawke looked at the closed door before peering at Jennifer.

"His markings hurt him. I was alleviating the pain through medicinal herbs."

-ooo-

Weeks had passed before Jennifer walked to Hightown, carrying a vile. Her new friends had visited her sporadically, and she knew she made them feel uneasy and guilty about what had happened. Anders made sure her brand was healing well, and not becoming infected. Aveline had asked some of her friends within the Guard to watch out for Jennifer as she walked through the streets. Even Isabela stopped by to teach Jennifer to play Diamond back and Wicked Grace, better. When she arrived at the mansion she knocked on the door before stepping inside. Fenris walked out of the main room with his sword in hand. "It is customary for people to wait for the door to be answered."

"My apology-" But Fenris' held out a hand.

"Don't…please. Why did you come here?" He descended down the steps towards Jennifer.

"I made more of the poultice. I wanted to deliver it to you, immediately." She held the small vial out to Fenris'. He took the vile and motioned with his head for her to follow him upstairs. They made their way to the main room, bottles and other debris littered the floor, she gently sat in one of the over stuffed chairs placed near the long worn table.

Fenris set the poultice upon the mantle walking back towards Jennifer, she gazed at the various books. She grabbed one of the volumes and peered at it's spine. "You are welcome to any of the books here. I have no use for them." Fenris offered, placing a glass of wine before her. She looked into it and sniffed it's contents. "Do you not like wine?" He asked cautiously.

Jennifer merely shrugged. "I have never tasted wine. When I was within my own world, I was too young to be able to drink. The laws are similar, yet different in many ways." She took a tentative sip of the wine. She gasped as the wine heated her throat and settled in her belly. "That was unexpected."

Fenris' chuckled, "At least I offered you a glass before throwing it against the wall."

Jennifer looked back at the tomes upon the table, one catching her eye. "Have you read any of these books?" She asked simply as she retrieved the book from the stack it was discarded into. "Quite a few of them are magic based."

Fenris placed the bottle of wine upon the table and stood. "I have not had… the opportunity to read the books here."

Jennifer stood with the book in her hand. "If you are not opposed to it, I would like to borrow this book if I may."

"As I said before, I have no use for the books here. Take as many as you like." He took a long swig from the bottle, holding it close. They continued talking, Fenris continued asking questions about Jennifer's life, things she hasn't spoken of yet for lack of chance. He hated that he wanted to know her, but hated more that nothing could come of it now. She held the book against her chest as she left the mansion, making her way towards Lowtown in the late afternoon sun. When he shut the door, darkness and dust filled the space of the foyer. He kicked a nearby table, threw papers to the floor and overturned a large shield in the corner.

When he was through he slid down against the wall bottle still in hand and drank from the wine deeply. _There has to be something…_

-ooo-

Jennifer stepped through the door to Gamlen's hovel and was greeted by Leandra, she was offered dinner and shortly after was told to go to bed. She dressed in her night dress and made her way into the main room when Garrett and Bethany came home. Bethany hugged Jennifer tightly, and Hawke mussed her hair, before yawning and making his way to the boys room. With a 'good night' he closed the rickety door and Bethany looked over to Jennifer's arms, noticing the tome she held against her.

"That looks old." She observed and Jennifer held the book out for Bethany to see.

"I found this at Fenris' house, he let me borrow it, even though I can no longer perform magic. There are many things about the Tevinter Imperium and some magical notes. I don't know much about what else is written." She let her hands fall to her sides when Bethany began glancing through the book.

As Bethany gazed through the book, she began turning the pages, almost frantically, she looked between Jennifer and the book before continuing reading. Bethany nearly squealed with delight as she rushed from the hovel and out into the twilight of Lowtown.

Hawke peered from around the door of his darkened room and squinted at Jennifer. "What was that?"

"Bethany." Jennifer replied plainly.

"Why?" Hawke asked.

"She seems to be excited about something found within the book I borrowed from Fenris. I am assuming that since it had magical notes and spells, she is either visiting, Anders or Merrill." Jennifer offered.

"Aha…" Hawke rubbed his chin.

"Would you like for me to retrieve her?" Jennifer tilted her head at Hawke.

"Could you? Thanks!" With that Hawke shut the door.

Jennifer merely nodded towards the closed door, before pulling on her boots and heading towards Darktown. Logic seemed for him to be able to decipher the contents of the book easier than Merrill, due to his education within the circle as opposed to self-taught magic.


	18. Chapter 18

She had not slept in a while, though she did not mind. Her body had gotten used to the long nights awake, waiting for Hawke and Bethany, so Leandra could sleep. She had gotten used to traveling along the roads of Hightown, Lowtown, Darktown, and the Wounded Coast. Though she was 'Tranquil' a term that still confused her to this day, she was a reliable ally for Hawke, though Jennifer believed that was said more out of pity than her actually remaining useful in combat. She helped Anders regularly, making poultices from her world, and he said he was grateful. Though when he thought no one was looking, he seemed sad.

So when Bethany ran out of Gamlen's Hovel she did not fret about being alone in Darktown at night, she knew how to fight still, but most didn't think a Tranquil was worth their time. So when a boot scuffed across the ground she paid no heed. When a dark chuckle resonated through one of the darkened alcoves, she continued on. When man, in mages robes and slaver's cowl, stepped out of the darkness, she paused on the steps leading to Anders clinic.

She tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. The slaver jumped back startled for a moment, before he fisted his hand into Jennifer's hair and pulled her to the ground. Jennifer slid her foot forward, holding onto the slaver's hand that was wound tightly in her hair, and shifted forward so that the mage's hand was being pulled behind him, before lifting herself abruptly. The mage let go, but not before an arrow from one of the other slavers skimmed her back. The door to the clinic flew open and Bethany and Anders were already wielding powerful spells at the thugs. Jennifer kicked out with her foot at the mage's bend of the knee, causing the man to tumble down the stairs.

Already the foes fell, screaming as flames licked at their armor and skin. Jennifer ran towards Anders and ducked into the clinic. She did not bring her weapons, finding it unnecessary to do so. When the mage finally fell after his magical shield had dropped, Bethany turned with a scolding look upon Jennifer, her hands on her hips. "Maker's breath, Jennifer! What were you thinking?"

"I offered to come and retrieve you when you left excitedly." She said plainly.

"Maker…" She slapped a palm to her forehead and sighed. "Well come in."

Jennifer began walking further into the clinic when Anders placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look back at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was inspecting the small graze between shoulder blades. "Not too deep." He smiled at her before running his hands along the graze, the skin knitting itself back together as his fingers passed. "All better."

Jennifer nodded her head in thanks before following Bethany into the back room of the clinic. Bethany was waiting sitting on the small cot Anders used for himself. A thread bare blanket sat crumpled at the foot of the bed and Bethany held the worn book in her lap. She patted an empty spot next to her and Jennifer sat down obediently next to a well-used pillow that had fades embroidery upon its surface and wording Jennifer didn't understand. Bethany turned a page in the book carefully. "You have found a treasure in this tome, Jennifer."

Jennifer peered over Bethany's traveling fingers at the cramped handwritten text. _Notes._ It seemed like a dialog of someone's thoughts and a reference to a scribe by the name of- "Pharamond." She exclaimed.

Anders stepped closer, retrieving his pillow and worrying the edges in thought. "I remember a friend of one of my mentor's, Wynne, he was a Tranquil, the Divine asked him to research the Rite. He found a way to reverse the process, but there were… complications."

"According to this, either a spirit of the fade of demon can touch the mind of the one Tranquil and reverse the Rite." When Jennifer sat still looking at the quickly scribbled notes Bethany slammed the book shut, dropped it onto the bed and grabbed Jennifer by her shoulders. "You can be free, don't you understand, Jennifer? We can make you how you were!" Bethany hugged Jennifer tightly, excitement and joy seeping from the embrace.

Jennifer blinked moving slightly away from Bethany. "I understand."

Bethany clapped her hands together and looked at Anders, then stood. "Anders, I know this is asking for so much, but if Justice could."

"Justice and I agree on this, though he and I are both worried about the ritual and what might happen in consequence." He gazed at Jennifer and moved to kneel before her. "But I will not do anything without your consent, no matter how much it hurts to see you like this." He gathered her hands in his and rubbed them gently. "It is your choice."

"I have no choices. I do not want to be a burden on all over you. And I do not like to see you all feel guilt over what has happened to me." Jennifer removed her hands from his and placed them in her lap. "I will allow this." She stated simply. "Though I believe the others would like to be warned before the ritual is started."

Bethany nodded and turned to Anders, "Then we should start immediately. There are many things we will have to prepare before we can begin. However, I believe we should start in the morning."

Jennifer nodded, "Yes I wish to rest if I may."

Anders and Bethany nodded and Jennifer yawned despite herself. Anders smiled, "You may stay here if you wish. There are other cots in the clinic, I will sleep on one of those."

"I'll go to my brother and tell him what we discovered." She bounded out of the clinic, a near visible bounce in her step.

Jennifer laid down onto the cot. "Thank you, Anders." Her eyes drooped heavily and before the curtain dropped from his hands she was asleep.

-ooo-

She awoke to whimpering. For a moment, she thought Rascal had made his way to Anders' clinic before she recognized it as deeper, more pain laced and desperate. She stood from the cot, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She moved into the main room of the clinic and stopped. Anders was a in a tangle of sheets, clothing and his pillow. He pulled desperately at the sheets in his sleep, murmuring and whimpering. Jennifer couldn't make out what he said, his words sluggish from sleep.

Jennifer moved closer to Anders sitting on the side of his bed. Jennifer looked at him as he tossed his head about, before lines of blue crackled along his body. Her brow furrowed as the familiar something pinged in the back of her mind once more. She slowly, hesitantly placed her fingers along Anders brow. Anders gasped for air and straightened up in bed. He panted heavily, as sweat dripped down his temple into the slight shadow of a beard along his jaw.

Jennifer's chest clenched slightly remembering her time in the fade and Longing's quest for her desires. With her hand still poised next to Anders' forehead, he turned and stared blankly at her. "Jennifer?" She let her hand clench a moment before dropping it into her lap. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"" He asked, wiping the sweat from his face.

Jennifer shook her head. "It is unimportant. Are you alright? You sounded…. Frightened." She peered at him through the dimness of morning light.

Anders smiled. "It was just a dream. Here in our world, there is a terrible plague called 'the Taint' it turns people into hideous monsters, there are few of us, who are special warriors that fight these creatures, which we have named Darkspawn. There's a drawback to becoming what we are. We have horrible nightmares of the creatures, it is a way that we sense when they are nearby."

"Are they close to us?" Jennifer asked, a little worry seeping into her tone.

"No. They are far and few. But as we get older, the dreams are more potent." Anders smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly and tried to seem comforting. Part of her mourned the loss of herself. She used to be much better at comforting, being compassionate and understanding. Emotions she now found useless and troublesome.

Anders smiled and patted her leg. "It looks like it's almost morning. We should go ahead and move along. If you would like, you can help me gather some of the supplies." Jennifer nodded and waited patiently at the wooden archway of the clinic as Anders gathered a small pack and his staff. "Alright, off we go then."

They set out towards the Lowtown market. Anders peered over the stalls before heading off into the alley to a rickety door inset into an old worn building. Within the shop many people stood clustered around a dark-haired frustrated looking woman. The woman raised her harms in attempt to calm the crowd when she spotted the two near the doorway. "Anders!" She exclaimed happily and stepped forward to claim Anders in a hug.

_AN: Poor poor Anders, I always did feel sorry for him about his Darkspawn/Templar nightmares. No wonder he always seems so tired… And Huzzah! (I love Sebastian...) we are finally getting somewhere! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, and let me know who you would like Jennifer to end up with. I'm still lost as to who she should solidly go for. I personally favor Fenris, but who knows right? Leave me a review! Later my pretties!_


	19. Chapter 19

Lirene pulled back from Ander's embrace and peered at him through tussled hair, much like a mother examining a child. "We've been hearing you've been having some scuffs with the Templar's. Some of us feared the worst!"

Anders pulled back, and frowned. He turned towards Jennifer holding out his hand to her, ushering her forward. She complied, stepping up towards Lirene. "I'm not the one who got the worst of it, Lirene." Lirene looked at Jennifer and gasped, bringing a hand to her lips.

"Maker breath!" She looked between Jennifer and Anders.

"She's why I came here today. I need your help getting a few things, we might have found a way to reverse the Rite." He spoke softly to her. "But you're the only person I know who might be able to help." Anders bent forward showing her a list of supplies they would need for the right.

"I'm sorry, Anders, I don't have anything here that can help, and what meager donations I do get, are only just enough for the refugees." When Anders shoulders slumped she chewed on her lip in thought, "Although I do know of a few who might be able to help. I'll tell you what, I'll see what I can do."

Anders smile brightened his face, making his years of worry vanish in seconds. "Thank you, Lirene! If you weren't a married woman, I could kiss you!" She squeezed her tightly and settled for kissing her hand. She fawned and giggled, batting Anders away before both he and Jennifer left. He walked from the shop, peering around the market before turning to Jennifer. "We should head to the Hanged Man and asked Varric what sort of sources he may have to get us the lyrium we'll need."

-ooo-

Varric did not have the pull to get the lyrium. Anders was so sure, that Varric would have the means that he didn't give an alternative plan much though. Now he was stumped, and very nearly heart-broken. He cursed himself internally, he wouldn't have even needed the lyrium if he didn't need to enter the fade himself, but with it being Justice, there was no other way for the spirit to enter the fade. He had to find another root, some way to get the lyrium he needed, but he didn't know anyone who could get it for him.

He definitely couldn't talk to the Templars, and the Carta weren't an option unless Varric could talk to them, but Varric already made it clear that with the Merchant's Guild already breathing down his back, his association with the Carta had been lacking and so he was on 'bad terms' as it were. _VOID!_ Three days had passed since he asked the man. Three days and he was no closer to getting a speck more lyrium that what they started with. And wished as he may, lyrium potions weren't pure enough to work with and handle. He needed the dusty residue of lyrium.

So he paced in his clinic, fervently wracking his brain for some idea, some thought in a promising direction. He didn't know what to do, he sat heavily in the chair next to his desk and frowned when he heard the tell-tale crack of well-worn wood. Thankfully the chair didn't break, especially since at that moment, Anders heard a throat being cleared. He frowned deeply in irritation as he recognized who the throat-clearing belonged to. "Get out. I'm busy." He barely turned to acknowledge Fenris before he placed his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

Fenris remained where he was.

"Did the magister's take your hearing along with your memory? I said get out." He turned fully towards Fenris now, standing but paused, something in the elven warrior's look making him hesitant, and cautious.

Fenris shifted from foot to foot peering suspiciously around the room. As if abominations and slavers were going to swoop down upon him and cart him back to Tevinter. Because swooping is bad…

Taking the hint, Anders folded his arms and glared at the broody elf. "If you have something to sa-"

"I hear you might be able to reverse the Rite of Tranquility on Jennifer." Fenris still did not look at Anders, his hands were clenched at his sides and he seemed… nervous.

Anders nodded. "Yes, apparently it was from one of the books she found at the squalid mansion you call home."

"I came to offer you something, something you have not been able to obtain, even with Varric's various resources." There! In his stance, in the shift of his eyes, Anders suddenly felt on edge. Scared, almost.

"Lyrium. And how did you gather the amount of Lyrium we would need to perform the ritual?" Anders stepped forward.

"By having it carved into my flesh, and ingrained into my body." Fenris snapped back, obviously tiring of the banter.

Anders froze. He didn't mean…did he? "You mean to tell me to use the lyrium in your skin to perform the ritual. To use you as the source of power to sustain the spell?" When Fenris only nodded, Anders stepped back, slumping into his chair. "Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

"I know the consequences of offering such a thing, and I know the draw-backs of the process. You don't need to talk me out of this decision, Maker knows I've already tried." He still stood near the door, near an escape, but what he was offering, how could he trust Anders with this, to he- It dawned on him that something of this importance could only logically be explained by one thing.

"You fancy her don't you? Even though she's a mage, you fancy her!" Overwhelming jealousy burned in the back of Anders' mind, deep into his chest. He shook his head, relieving himself of the emotion, this wasn't for him that Anders' was doing this, it was for Jennifer, and no matter how much he would distance himself, knowing who and what he was, one thing remained. He fancied her too, one could almost say, he loved her. Andraste's knickerweasles, how in the void did he manage this, he'd been so careful…

Fenris growled at Anders. "That is no business of yours! And what does it matter, if you need the lyrium to free her from being Tranquil because YOU were too careless to hide your magic in front of a Templar, then I will gladly give it. Probably more." Fenris stared at Anders, and vice versa . When Anders finally sighed into compliance and rubbed his head, Fenris nodded. "Am I to understand that lyrium was the only ingredient for your ritual that you still needed?"

Anders nodded, not bothering to look in the elf's direction.

"Then I will be here tomorrow." Fenris turned sharply on his heel and left the clinic, leaving a very confused and emotionally drained Anders to contemplate just how he was going to explain to everyone just what he had to do, Fenris' part in it, and how it wasn't his fault when Anders and Jennifer woke up to find a dead Fenris. Maker, he hope he didn't have to explain that part.

_AN: Dum dum Duuuuuuuum! What will happen? Will it work? Will Anders die? Will Jennifer die? Will Fenris die?! I dunno, but you'll have to wait to find out! (evil laughter inserted here)_


	20. Chapter 20

Hawke and Isabela talked on their way down to Anders clinic. Jennifer walked shortly ahead of them, giving them their needed space, seeing how they seemed to be getting along nicely. She was not apprehensive, nor was she scared, she just was. She understood the dangers, both Bethany and Anders having explained to her exactly what was to happen. They were very knowledgeable in the ways of magic and the ritual was seemingly simple.

Aveline stood at the door waiting, Varric stood a little ways off, holding Bianca at the fore. Hawke lightly touched Jennifer's shoulder and smiled down at her. She nodded, an unspoken understanding. Both Hawke and Aveline took arms, guarding the doorway from Coterie, Carta and Templars alike. She stepped into the clinic and found that the cots had been moved to around the edges of the main room. In the center sat two palettes. Both Bethany and Merrill would perform the ritual, much to Fenris' dismay, who stood to the side nervously shuffling his feet.

Anders stood next to Merrill and Bethany, explaining bits of the ritual, when Jennifer walked in, however, he took Bethany and Merrill aside speaking with them privately. Jennifer walked up to Fenris and placed a smile upon her face. _Will he be the one to strike us down if demons possess our bodies and we become abominations?_ She wondered. Before she could voice her question, Anders led her towards the palettes on the floor asking her to lay upon one of them. She complied, making herself as comfortable as possible, before Anders did the same.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Everything will be alright."

Merrill stepped beside her and smiled holding a roughly worked clay bowl, "Here, drink this. It will calm your nerves and help you sleep." She did as she was told, the bitter liquid spilling down her throat. She did not mind and before long she fell into a blissful sleep. Merrill nodded at Bethany who turned to Fenris. "We're ready."

He nodded and stepped forward, standing between the two mages. His markings itched fiercely as they placed their hands upon his shoulders. He pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on what he had to do. When the first trail of magic began, both Anders and Fenris winced. Fenris from the pain of power being pulled from his markings, and Anders for the force of being sent into the Fade…

-ooo-

Justice awoke in the twisted dreamscape of the Fade, rotten bark peeled away from twisted trees, fog blurred his vision of the usual mix and he never felt so at home. The very being of the Fade gliding in song along the skin of Anders body. He did not dawdle, however, he quickly wound his way through the doors of the Fade, following them as well as any map within his memory.

Quickly he found himself within a room. Inside this room was a litter of boxes, each carefully decorated, treasures of Jennifer's mind. Each holding a memory or thought, but finding the one to her connection to the Fade, would be tedious and time consuming. He perused through the decorative cases, with his knowledge he narrowed his search down to five small boxes. The first box had a symbol he had never seen before, it was dusted with a green sparkly substance. He opened the box, the lock dissolving with his spirit's touch. A light, as bright as any he had ever seen engulfed him and he no longer was Justice in Anders body, but a man, taller than Anders, but human. He was elderly, but strong and wore clothing Justice had never seen before. A small girl with sandy blonde hair and green doe like eyes ran towards him, hugging him tightly. This was a memory, Jennifer's memory of when she was little, this little one, with the wavy sand colored hair, large green eyes and dirtied face must be her.

She peered up at him with a smile on her face and spoke a language Justice had never heard before, but understood none the less. "Popo, lo que viste? He arreglado todo por mí mismo!" Her grin showed er two top teeth missing and Justice couldn't help but smile.

"Yo lo hice. Y que hiciste un trabajo maravilloso." He kissed her forehead, unable to control the memories path and in a heavily accented voice he continued. "Your Spanish is improving. You have been practicing, haven't you."

The young Jennifer nodded. "Yep! And I'm getting pretty good at it!"

"Right you are. Right you are." He smiled again, patting her head as they walked away.

Justice was taken from the memory and placed back in the room, but this time, the room had a bed, hand -made with wood and a lavender and sage coverlet. One the bed sat a picture of the man Justice had just portrayed and an older Jennifer, probably in her early teens.

Justice moved to the next box, a dark one with black parchment peeling it's edges. Once again the lock dissolved at his touch and he was engulfed, not by a bright light but by a thick smudgy fog that threatened to suffocate him till he became a woman, short for human standards, with red curly hair, and specs on her face. She glared at this version of Jennifer, who by the look of it was no older than nine. She folded her arm before her and gestured to the line of children before the young Jennifer.

The first child step towards Jennifer and glared at her. "You're ugly." He stated and with the woman's nod, moved to the back of the line.

A young girl stepped forward next and folded her arms. "You're dumb." Again the woman nodded sending the girl to the back of the line. On and on the insults continued, and Jennifer cried, holding her head in her hands. When the last child had said her piece, the teacher stepped forward.

She peered down at this version of Jennifer and firmly gripped her by the shoulders. "You are mean, and no one will ever love someone who has been mean." Justice tried to fight the words, tried to ease the bloodshot eyes and the heart-broken tears that fell down Jennifer's face, but he could not, he could not change a memory. When he was transported back into the room, he noticed the shattered mirror and a tuft of hair upon the ground.

Justice looked at the last three boxes and sighed, he turned towards the third box, a purple box with parchment hearts attached all along the lid. He opened the box and a white light enveloped him sending him into the body of an average height teenager. He had long dark hair, that brushed his shoulders, a faded shirt and blue pants. _Denim. _ The word burrowed into his mind, the memory effecting even his thoughs. Jennifer was laying on a bed in a room similar to the one that held the boxes. Light from outside was dimming in the evening and dust motes fluttered across her body as smiled at Justice.

Justice smiled in return walking towards the bed and lying beside Jennifer, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. "You are so beautiful." He brushed the short strands of hair from her face before letting his fingers follow down along her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone. His fingers traced the outside of her breast and Jennifer shivered, arching into Justice's touch ever so slightly. Justice climbed atop of Jennifer, who looked as she did now, and kissed her once again. She moaned and let her hands slide under Justice's shirt, savoring the feel of long young muscles before edging his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested.

He ground his hips into Jennifer's a low moan escaping him. Jennifer soon wiggled out of her own shirt, leaving her only in her short pants. She writhed beneath him, aching to feel him on her, inside her. Justice unclasped the top button of her short pants before cupping her breasts. Her nails slid along his chest and he let out a groan as he slammed his mouth against hers.

He soon found his hand sliding into her short pants and across her slick slit, she gasped in pleasure, arching her back once more, brushing her breasts against him in need for friction. When she was whimpering for release, Justice pulled her short pants from her body then quickly relieved himself of his own denim trousers. His length pulsated in time with his heart as seeing her nude for exposed for him.

When he lowered himself onto her once again, he was engulfed in wet heat that seared him down to his core. When he moved within her grinding his hips along hers, a tension deep in the pit of him grew taught and ached for release. And when it became too much to bear, her muscles tightened around his length and she screamed endearments of love and happiness into the air. His release following shortly after, and when he collapsed onto her, drawing her into a deep and soft kiss, he proclaimed. "I love you."

_AN: Who the foo is this guy who keeps popping up in the Fade? You'll just have to find out. Later my pretties!_


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer was twitching in her sleep. Every so often her hand would spasm or her brow would furrow and she would moan. Anders would toss his head about, murmuring softly. Bethany and Merrill stopped when the ritual was complete, eyeing Fenris warily. He sat beside Jennifer, concentrating. Pain creased his brow as he could feel the power of the lyrium drain from his body.

Every now and againhis breath would hitch and his lungs would seize. He fought past these times, coaxing the spell onward. He gripped his legs tightly, his gauntlets diffing into leather and tanned stained skin.

-ooo-

Justice had grown weary, the memories too much, but he pressed on. When he came to the golden box, he prayed to the Maker that this was it. He opened the box and a light brighter than any others engulfed him in a warmth. When he appeared he saw Jennifer as she was and she was smiling so brightly. He knew, this was her mind, the source of herself and it was trapped within this golden box. She looked at Justice and stepped forward once. "You came."

Justic nodded stepping towards her. "I have."

And if it were possible her smile brightened. "I hope you did not have too much trouble. I've watched you. Things I hoped never to reveal were shown to you, and… I hope… I hope you will not judge me differently."

"What has passed cannot be changed and that was a different world. I judge only those who have wronged you and who have left you." She stepped forward until she was just before him.

"Thank you. I am ready to go home." She hugged Justice tightly, reveling in the feel of another after so long. Justice pushed her at arm's length and brought two fingers to the symbol just above her brow.

-ooo-

Jennifer woke up screaming, the sound was too loud, the color too bright. Everything was magnified as she held her head tightly in her hands. Bethany and Merrill were beside her comforting her. "Jennifer are you alright?"

Jennifer looked over to Fenris who lay on the floor, panting. She looked at him and watched as his markings flickered in rhythm with the wracking pain of his body and she knew. "What did you do?" She heard a groan beside her signaling Anders waking, and she moved away to Fenris' side.

"Only what needed to be done." When she moved to place a hand on his shoulder, he shrank away. "Don't. The markings, they are too much at the moment. I will be fine. I'll-" He collapsed before he could finish and Jennifer shook him gently.

"What did you do?!" She asked frantically as she shook him again. "Stupid elf? Why would you do that?" A tear spilled from her eye and she looked at Anders who was rubbing his head. "Help him!"

With a sleep set groan he moved towards Fenris' side his hands aglow as he hovered them over the elf's body. "He'll be fine, he's exhausted himself." Anders pulled back his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maker…"

Merrill brought Jennifer and Anders some water, she took a tentative sip before helping Fenris drink the rest. She eyed him worriedly before smacking him on the shoulder. "You dolt! Who said you could do that." She huffed and stood before being bombarded with two sets of feminine arms, tangling around her in a tight embrace. "Holy crap balls! You act like I had died!" She smiled hugging Bethany and Merrill in return.

Bethany ran to the door and opened it, revealing an apprehensive Hawke, Aveline, Varric, and isabela. Jennifer waved enthusiastically and Hawke ran forward colliding with Jennifer in a loving hug. Jennifer pushed him away, smiling before pointing to the unconscious elf. "Help me move him to that cot over there."

Hawke and Aveline moved him from the ground; Hawke mumbled something about the mysteries of the elf being heavy. Fenris moaned in his sleep and Jennifer sighed with relief, if he could complain about pain he was doing just fine. Anders walked over to her, hugging her tightly and bent forward to whisper in her ear. "We'll talk later."

Jennifer merely nodded, too numb for the realization that she was whole once again, the ping in the back of her mind now a raging torrent of energy, emotion and life. A tear slipped from her cheek and Anders stepped back looking at her worriedly, "Happy tears." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. He grinned, more than Jennifer had seen in the months that she had been here and she slapped him playfully on the arm. "Don't ever be dumb enough to almost get caught about the Templars again! Next time I won't step in for you." She smiled brightly and turned towards her new friends.

Varric stepped forward, "Nice to see your old self again, Smiles." He winked at her and she couldn't help but bend forward to kiss his cheek. _Strictly a platonic kiss, wouldn't want Bianca to get jealous._

When the others were heading home she stepped back towards Fenris' cot. "I'm staying here. It's my fault that he's hurt. I want to help him get better." She gave a stern look when Hawke began to protest but he held up his arms defensively and moved towards the archway.

Anders looked at her and moved her hair from her face eyeing the sun shaped brand with the twisted rays and sighed. Jennifer waved to Bethany and Merrill as they made their way out of the clinic smiling more brightly than she had before. She turned back towards Anders, her smile fading abruptly. "How could you? How could you not tell me I was a mage! That I had magic! What's wrong with you?!" She socked him in the shoulder and huffed.

Anders blinked by the sudden change and rubbed his arm. "What would you have me do? You were so happy about having magic in this world, do you think I would want anyone to go through the prejudices I have gone through my entire life?" He stepped forward folding his arms. "Yes, it was a risk, and yes, I knew when you finally found out you would be furious, but you are the first person I have ever met that actually liked magic. That saw the beauty in it. I didn't want our society, our world to sully that for you." Anders combed his fingers through his hair, his nails scratching against his scalp in frustration. "I didn't want that light in your eyes or the brightness in your smile to fade because people are scared of the unknown, frightened that a mage who has done nothing but help people, could turn into a monster."

Jennifer glared at him, "That wasn't your choice to make." She turned to glance at Fenris a moment. "But I do understand why you wished to protect me. The Templar's, the Knight-Commander… it was awful, Anders. They are monsters…" She wrapped her arms about herself and shuddered, closing her eyes tightly and then regretting it when she saw Alrik's face in her mind. She turned back to Anders and smirked. "I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Anders wrapped his arms around her, carding his fingers through her hair. "Not all Templars are as bad as the ones here, there are many circles where you can find a decent Templar or two. But we shouldn't have to be watched over like feral dogs. I didn't want that for you, I was so worried when you turned yourself over to the Templars." He admitted horrified with himself for being so open and blunt.

"You're a big softie." She giggled against the feathers of his coat pulling back and grinning at him mischievously.

Anders smirked, "Only when you're around it seems." He ushered her to a cot nearby Fenris and shoved a clay mug into her hands. "Drink this, it'll help keep your strength up, I am not exactly sure what effect this whole ritual might have put your body through."

Jennifer obediently drank from the mug and pursed her lips as she swallowed, "Holy crap balls! This is awful!" She wiped her hand on her tongue attempting to remove the taste from her mouth.

Anders laughed, a lovely sound that made Jennifer smile beside herself. "Well it wouldn't be medicine if it was tasty." He moved to Fenris' side and checked his vitals before coaxing a potion down his throat. "He would throw a right tantrum if he knew he was staying the night here while I was the one tending to him." Anders' brow furrowed before he gently laid Fenris' head back onto the cot and moved to sit next to Jennifer. "You know, if you ask nicely I'll teach you the basics of magic, in return for a small payment of course."

Jennifer eyed him suspiciously edging away from him. "Nothing like that!" He clarified with a wicked grin. "Although…"

"Absolutely not! Teacher student relationships are strictly a 'no no'!" Jennifer gazed at him in mock horror.

"Well then I suppose teaching you the basics is out of the question then." Jennifer smacked him on the shoulder and frowned at him. He reared back from her glare with a playful smile on his face. "Alright! Alright! I yield! I yield!"

"You better, serah!" She grinned.


	22. Chapter 22

Jennifer huffed loudly, sitting back on the cot in the clinic where she was currently practicing making a simple orb. The instruction was easy enough, envision the power from the fade opening, envision it tightening into a tight ball in the palm of her hand. Putting instruction to practice however was proving to become exceedingly difficult. She almost made progress on her last try, before the orb puffed up and exploded, throwing Jennifer and Anders both from their cots, Jennifer's hair standing up in the front from the force of the blow. When she lifted her head to look at Anders, he laughed hysterically leaving to see to a patient.

So how she sat upon the cot, contemplating her actual ability to wield magic.

Fenris had indeed recovered, fussing and growling at anyone who fretted over him, including Jennifer. She took it in stride letting him vent before guilting him into complying with at least a foot massage of her mentholated poultice. Jennifer though he rather enjoyed it…secretly. His brooding exterior preventing him from actually requesting for such a thing. He was finally able to resume his position as flanking damage in Hawke's band of misfits.

She turned towards Anders watching him heal the young woman who had fallen ill with painful stomach cramps. His brow furrowed and he touched the woman gently on the knee. "When was the last time you bled?" _What kind of a question is that to ask a woman?! I know he's a healer but some things are incredibly private, you can't just go around asking women when they bleed unless it's for specific reasons like if they are…. Ooooooh._

Jennifer quickly stood, walking over to Anders side. "I-I don't know." She replied, she was a young girl, probably no older than Jennifer. "Is something wrong?" She looked between Jennifer and Anders with a worried expression.

Anders simply smiled, rubbing her knee with his thumb. "I do believe you are in labor."

"W-what? No, no please, you must be mistaken!" The woman looked positively frightened, shaking with horror and bringing her hands to her face. "I-It can't be…" Anders looked at Jennifer with a questioning look before turning back to the woman, she was incoherent in her ramblings but she seemed shaken to her core and Jennifer had an inkling.

With a quick word to Anders, she pulled the woman aside, mindful of her contractions and sat with her in a secluded corner of the clinic. "You don't want the baby do you?" Jennifer asked, rubbing the woman's back in slow comforting circles.

The woman shook her head, claiming that she was a servant in one of the estates in Hightown, her employer forced himself on her and she kept it a secret so that she could feed her mother who was bed ridden since her father lost his leg at Ostagar. Jennifer closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She ushered the woman to lay down, grabbing a thin blanket to support her head before walking towards Anders, she leant in close to his ear, explaining. He nodded in understanding, looking at the girl sadly before walking over, Jennifer in tow and kneeling down next to the low cot to speak with her softly. Jennifer was horrified by the words that spewed from his lips.

"There are ways to… remove the child before it is born, it's unpleasant but h-"

Jennifer stepped forward. "You can't do that!"

Anders looked her and frowned, but before Anders could reprimand Jennifer with a harsh word the woman tugged Anders arm and pleaded for the abortion. Jennifer scoffed in disgust, swiftly leaving the clinic. _What was he thinking?! It wasn't the child's or the mother's fault for the conception. What twisted city was this for a woman to be fired for her employer raping her? _She growled in frustration, anger and hurt spilling from her. _How could Justice allow this?! _She stormed away, weaving through the groups of Darktown making her way towards the lift leading to Lowtown. She kicked at a tumble of discarded lumber as she stepped off the stairs. She turned and wound her way up the steps leading to Hightown, she made to turn towards Fenris, aiming to release her aggression in a bout of sparring with her reluctant elf, but thought of another who would have an insight the craved and veered right instead of left, climbing the stairs before entering through the doors with a carved golden sun, one that matched the brand just above her brow. Elthina, a woman of morals and level-headedness that she respected greatly, was the woman she wished to see. She would explain Anders side, but still listen with an open heart and an open mind, but found Sebastian instead.

Now Sebastian was no less forthcoming in his willingness to listen, but he was not as open-minded but when Jennifer fell into his arms, seeking solace and comfort, he stiffened just a moment before wrapping his arms about her tightly as tears spilled down Jennifer's face. He gestured towards a stone bench when Jennifer was finally able to be pulled away and waited till the tears abated before peering at her with a concerned look. She explained what had happened, about the woman, and explained her greif over the tragedy of the woman feeling no other option. He listened and soothed, before turning inwards in thought. "It is a horrible injustice, but that is the plight of this city, and I'm afraid in other towns and cities the circumstances aren't different." He held her hands in his, his tanned palms, calloused by the practice of a bow, rubbing slowly over hers. "But, if she is the primary source of her family's income would it not be more of an injustice to bring a child into the world that no one could care for? The Chantry will always be my home, but even here the efforts for the orphans are limited, and lacking. If the child managed to thrive past its first years, it would live in hardship and loneliness and more often than not, they turn to a life of smuggling and thievery."

Jennifer looked at him cautiously, her bright blue eyes burrowing deep within her green ones. She wiped at her eyes again with the heel of her hand and sighed. "Does no one care for the children of this world? How can they hope for a better future when their young are left wanting?" She itched her head and squeezed his hand, smiling. "I suppose it was someone selfish of me thinking that this world would cope and function like my own. She turned when the doors of the Chantry were thrown open, a woman in cloister robes tumbling inside and darting straight to Sebastian. The woman looked at the two of them, noting her hands before Sebastian slowly pulled away and stood. The woman bowed, mumbling a formal greeting before turning to Sebastian and suggesting privacy.

They spoke in hushed harsh whispers, Sebastian's face growing darker with every passing word. When he at last offered his thanks to the woman, he made a swift respectable bow before returning to Jennifer. "Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

Sebastian looked away, frowning. A wrinkle formed between his brows that Jennifer felt misplaced and only just held herself steady from smoothing the line away. "Sister Reya, is a dear friend of mine who regretfully informed me of something I've been searching for for three years, now."

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"The ones who hired the Flint Company to kill my family." He carded his fingers through his russet toned hair and glared at the floor. "The Harrowmont's where friends of my parents for years! Why would they turn on them now? Was it to put Goran on the throne? I- I need to speak with Hawke. Do you know where we might find him?"

Jennifer nodded quickly taking Sebastian's hand, "He said he was going to the Hanged Man after he spoke with Athenril. He should be there in Varric's suite now." They briskly left the Chantry, Jennifer releasing Sebastian's hand when a deep flush ran along this cheeks and neck. She smirked inwardly, allowing herself a giddy moment of girlishness before demanding her woman bits remain calm and sheltered like they have been for nearly a year. Whether they listened or not was up for debate.


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived at the Hanged Man, they climbed the sticky staircase towards Varric's suite. When she stepped through the archway, Hawke leapt to his feet with a wobbly grin and flushed cheeks and stepped forward clapping Jennifer firmly on the shoulder, she closed one eye in a wince and smiled. "What's going on?"

"I've bloody dn it! Hat's wot!" He draped an arm around Jennifer's shoulder's hugging her tightly from the side.

Varric covered his face with his palm and sighed. Jennifer looked from the stout dwarf to the tall man with tree-trunk like arms and quirked a brow giving a half smile. "What's he on about?" She jerked a thumb in Hawke's direction, Sebastian momentarily forgotten.

"A've got 'nough coin fer the Deep Rods esspe- erxpe-" He paused frowning at the word.

"Expedition." Bethany offered helpfully.

"Right! Expedition I've been affer." He grinned again at Bethany and wavered, leaning heavily on Jennifer. "Fank you, sister."

"Don't mention it." She rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at Jennifer.

Jennifer recalled a conversation with Anders explaining the Deep Roads. She looked at Hawke and sighed. She ushered the lumbering oaf to a chair next to Varric and Hawke grabbed a fistful of coin and stroked it lovingly along his cheek. "When are we leaving?" Jennifer asked, fighting the urge to laugh at the tall man cooing at the coins strewn before him.

"Bright n'erly t'marra!" He cooed again at the coin before delicately placing a single coin at a time within his purse.

Jennifer quickly looked at Sebastian with a smile of remorse before he stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing along the soft skin. "It's alright, I have things I must do before we confront the Harrowmont family." He pulled away giving a courtly bow, that seemed to suit him nicely before replying. "I'm afraid I must take my leave, I bid you all success on the expedition into the Deep Roads and may you all return safely." He smiled at Jennifer before retreating through the archway and down the steps, the slight clink of his armor echoing as he left. _Holy crap balls sometimes I forget he's a prince…_

She rolled her eyes at the obnoxious laughter as Hawke cradled his coin in his large hand before taking a seat next to a very chipper Merrill, across from Isabela who was filling Hawkes mug with ale as he looked away, and next to a rather stoic Fenris, who peered at Jennifer through his snowy white fringe and holding a metal wine glass in his right hand gingerly.

She smiled at him as he looked away, and took the chance to admire him while his gaze was elsewhere. _Why the heck are all these males so freaking attractive?! There should be laws against this, seriously._

As Merrill and her fell into conversation Isabela filled a mug with more ale and slid it to Jennifer who drank from it cautiously.

-ooo-

"So there is blood magic in your world too?!" Merrill asked excitedly before she took a long swig from Jennifer's mug. Her ears were tinged with a heavy blush and Jennifer wanted to pinch Jennifer's cheeks at how adorable she was.

"Well, not blood magic necessarily, there are rituals we perform that are powered by blood, but the only thing they are used for are what we call love spells. In my world magic is there to create circumstances that can lead to the outcome you desire, but you are the one who has to take the chance and make the right decisions and know when the situation has arrived." She smiled as Merrill gaped at her.

"So no one looks down upon you for using your own blood to power a spell?" Merrill pointedly glared at Fenris who took a sip from his wine glass innocently.

Jennifer giggled. "Actually they whole situation is very similar to here, people think of mages as evil. There are several religions within my world, the most vocal being Chrisitianity. They have a sacred text known as the bible, but within it states that magic is evil, so those who practice magic are looked down upon. We are not persecuted to the extremes that were, but it's harder to get a job, or find true love, when you live in a community where a big percentage are very devout in Christianity."

"Magic is evil, it gives people a power over others they have no right to have." Fenris stated simply and Merrill sputtered at him though her words slurred due to heavy drinking and the argument fell short.

"Perhaps here it is more substantial and those with the ability are more susceptible to taking advantage of it. Though there are those who take the exact opposite too far as well, leaving the mages persecuted as well as those not born with the ability to wield it." Jennifer gazed at Fenris with a smile. "If more people became tolerant, and not so fearful we would be able to get along peacefully. Though there will always be those that aim to take extremes." Jennifer sighed. "Perhaps there is no happy ending or the perfect utopia." She placed her chin in her hands as she propped her arms on the table, feeling very melancholy.

Merrill peered down at Jennifer with a worried expression. "Jennifer? What is it?"

Before Jennifer had realized, tears were falling down her chin and pooling on the table's surface. "Ugh, look at me. Feeling homesick just a little and I fall to pieces." She gave Merrill a watery smile, wiping at her face. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She grabbed her mug and stood. "Who's up for round three?" She asked, a shiny smile placed on her features.

"More like round twenty for my brother." Bethany replied eyeing her brother.

Hawke, who was now face down on the table, lifted his arm with all fingers extended. "I'll h've you know, tss only round five." His hand fell onto the table with a heavy thunk and Jennifer burst in to laughter. She left the room quickly making her way down the stairs to the blonde bartender, Corff. She took a deep breath and ordered a watery whisky. As she waited, her chest ached and more tears fell down her face. She laid her head on the table and sniffed, the pungent air, filled with piss and ale filled her nostrils, grounding her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up with bloodshot eyes at deep mossy green orbs.

She stood quickly, wiping at her eyes and turning away. "Ugh, I don't know what is wrong with me. I've just been far too emotional lately." She turned back to Fenris with a grin. "Sorry, you didn't have to come down here and check on me. I'm alright I promise."

Fenris looked at her skeptically and nodded. "Don't give me that look, elf!" She exclaimed in mock anger. "I'm still mad about what you did to help me not be tranquil anymore. You are so not off the hook." Jennifer poked him in the chest, grabbing the whiskey bottle from Corff and stomping up the steps. Fenris' lips twitched upward and he bounded up the stairs two at a time after her.

Jennifer stepped into the room swinging the bottle high into the air, "I've got whiskey!" Isabela cheered and collided with Jennifer in an overbearing hug before snatching the bottle from her hands and swaying merrily back to the table. Jennifer tilted her head back and laughed before resuming her seat at the table. They drank for hours, when Anders arrived, Jennifer quickly looked away, ashamed from her actions in the morning, but as he passed by her, she gripped his arm and murmured quickly. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have thought about it more clearly."

Anders smiled, his eyes crinkling around the corners before taking his seat between Varric and Bethany. When the evening was dying to a low murmur of conversation and Hawke was officially dubbed 'too intoxicated to think' the members of his rag-tag band of misfits slowly left the Hanged Man. When Fenris made mention of his departure, Jennifer quickly turned to Bethany, gave her a peck on the cheek saying she would help escort Fenris home and bounded after him.

She caught up with him just before he left the pub and she smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

With a shake of his head they leisurely made their way through the empty market of Lowtown, taking the first steps towards Hightown, Jennifer's foot slipped, "Ack!" She exclaimed as she twisted her body to avoid the embarrassment of falling face first onto the steps and landed on her rump instead. She hissed through her teeth and cringed, rubbing her backside. "Holy son-of-a- that freaking hurt!"

As she moved to stand her muscles in her legs seized and she fell again. "Lovely."

Fenris was at her side and offered her a hand up. "That was… graceful." His lips twitched again.

Jennifer glared at him. "Shut it, elf. " She grumbled and accepted his hand, her muscles screamed in protest but she managed to stand, straightening her back and stretching her legs. "You just better be glad I didn't die of embarrassment. You try explaining to Leandra how I died from rosy cheeks and a bruised posterior."

Fenris laughed heartily, a sound that initially scared Jennifer, having never heard it before, then became contagious and sent her into peels of giggles along with him. _His laughter is to DIE for… he should laugh more often._

She smiled at him as they continued up the stairs, albeit cautiously.


	24. Chapter 24

They arrived in Hightown without incident. Fenris had to look away on more than one occasion due to Jennifer rubbing her rear to alleviate soreness. When she caught on to his snickering she glared at him, but when he turned back his expression was completely neutral. _Turd!_

They made their way to his dilapidated mansion and she stopped at the door. Suddenly her cheeks flushed and she scuffed her boot along the cracked stone edging the entryway. He walked ahead, opening the door and stepping aside. When he noticed her still a step back, he looked at her quizzically. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his cadence faltering on the border of concern.

She scuffed her boot again, looking at the doorway. "N-no! Nothing's wrong. I-" She turned around, fighting the blush creeping across her cheeks and nose. "I-I just wanted to make sure you got home alright, and… and I'm still mad about what you did!" She turned around and stomped her foot, she knew she was acting childish, but she needed time. She needed to stall to give her time to think. _To go inside, or not to go inside. Holy crap balls…_

"Mad? If I upset you about laughing-" He began, but Jennifer stepped towards him, a deep frown on her face, making him pause.

"Not that! You could have killed yourself. You could have died. You using your lyrium like that was, wreckless, and needless, and uncalled for and stupid and every other derogatory thing I can think of!" She threw up her hands in a hopeless gesture before scratching her head and peering at him with one eye.

"It was not needless. If there was a way to turn you from being tranquil MINDLESS, I would die gladly for it." He folded his arms glaring at her.

"And what makes your life any less valuable than mine? Because you were a slave? Because you're an elf? Or are you that eager to die?!" She stepped up to him a mere foot away, her brow furrowed deeply, a sincere expression of her displeasure.

"What? No! You wouldn't even begin to understand, you have no idea what you do to me. To anyone! You would honestly expect us all to leave you as you were? To leave you as a shell of your former self? Every time you would smile it would remind us of everything we lost!" He stared at her in disbelief, his green eyes burning dangerously and passionately. _Ooooh he's pissed. Crap! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!_

"Fenris, wh-" She stepped back.

"You can't sit there and say you don't know. That you don't see how we see you. How I-" Fenris stopped, he lifted his foot off the ground as if to move towards her before turning sharply on his heel and entering the mansion. "Have a good night, Jennifer." She shut the door. Jennifer stared at the scarred wood for minutes on end. _What was he saying? Why was he so mad? HE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! TURD!_

She stomped away angrily, unbeknownst to her, leaving behind a glittering trail of energy in her wake. She mumbled to herself, running the conversation along in her mind. When a man stepped from the shadows, she glared at him, fire seeming to lick at her lashes as she pinned him still with her stair before he scurried off and she continued back to Gamlen's hovel.

-ooo-

Morning came, Bethany gently woke Jennifer up from a fitful dream and smiled as Jennifer groggily rubbed her eyes and slipped her hair behind her ear. "C'mon, Jennifer let's get started before Bartrand tries to leave without us."

Jennifer nodded in her compliance and quickly dressed before making her way out to the main room where she found a yawning Hawke who winced as she closed the door on a sleeping Leandra. "Please don't slam the door…" He whined helplessly.

Jennifer snickered and he groaned.

They walked towards the Hanged Man, finding Varric just outside it's doors as chipper as he could be. When Hawke dragged his feet to the stout dwarf, Varric only chuckled and patted Hawke on the back. "That's what you get for drinking yourself into a stupor. How was your night with Isabela?"

Hawke glared at the dwarf, "If anything happened, I wasn't aware of it. I don't even remember how I made it home last night, especially with all my coin intact."

"You didn't." Varric exclaimed. "You left it with me for safe keeping." Varric handily held up the jingling pouch and dropped it into Hawke's hand. Hawke chuckled then groaned again before waving the others onward. They stepped into Hightown as the sun rose above the stark grey buildings, brightening the tapestries marking the Merchant's Guild. They found Bartrand near the large statue in the square, when Varric proclaimed that Hawke had become a benefactor, Bartrand eyed him suspiciously. When Hawke handed Bartrand the fifty gold that he needed, Bartrand was estatic. And when he mentioned a passage into the Deep Roads, Hawke handed him a Grey Warden map and Bartrand looked as though he was a kid in a candy shop.

So it was done, the expedition was set, and Hawke was ready to set off. "Let's not waste any more time." Bartrand yelled for the other crew members of the expedition to gather around. _Yay! Pep talk!_ Jennifer was bouncing in her shoes for fame, fortune and adventure!

Bartrand paced the length of the group. "We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering. Ha!" _Eww…_

Varric leaned close to Hawke, just in front of Jennifer and whispered. "Heh. Now there's an interesting image." Hawke chuckled before looking back at Bartrand.

"It'll take us a week to get to the depth we need. There are bound to be left over darkspawn from the Blight. Big risks, big rewards." He looked to Hawke, a smug smirk on his face.

"We shouldn't take any needless risks." Bethany whispered.

"This isn't some foolish endeavor. This will work. Now before we—wait! Who invited the old woman?!" Bartrand groused.

Jennifer turned to see Leandra walking up towards the party, a worried look upon her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ser Dwarf, but I need to speak with my children." Hawke and Bethany stepped forward, Jennifer looked at the two with interest.

"Mother, we talked about how important this is." Bethany explained, peering around.

"I just want to know one thing: Are you planning on taking Bethany with you?" Leandra asked, pulling at her fingers nervously.

"I hadn't decided yet." Hawke replied, and Bethany eyed her brother with a scowl.

"I'll be fine, Mother." Bethany pleaded, looking once again at her mother's worried features.

Leandra frowned at Bethany. "It's not fine! You can't both go. What if something were to happen to you?" She looked to Hawke. "You I understand wanting to go. But leave your sister here, I beg you."

After much debate and Leandra's worried exclamations Hawke decided it was best for Bethany to come along. Jennifer wanted to say something to comfort Leandra, but felt it wasn't her place. As they left for the Deep Roads, setting out along the Wounded Coast for the entrance, Jennifer looked back and sighed. It was a long road ahead, Jennifer grasped for her maces once again, reassuring herself that they were secure and present.

Anders walked up towards her as she was lost in thought and smiled. "Never thought I'd be going down there again. I bloody hate darkspawn, almost as much as I hate Templars."

"Now that's saying something. The Almight Anders quelling in fear of nasty monsters." Jennifer gestured with her fingers as fangs making a scary face.

Anders chuckled, "You will understand when you have spent months on end in the Deep Roads. Luckily, we should only be down there a few weeks. Two at best. But never fear! I've been told I'm rather good at getting out of hopeless scraps, I didn't escape the Circle seven times with nothing to show for it." He puffed up his chest and Jennifer choked.

"Seven times?!" She blinked incredulously at Anders as she stumbled over a rock.

Anders gripped her by the arm and steadied her with a grin. "Yep, I'll have to tell you about them sometime." His grin slowly faded as he looked towards Hawke, then farther ahead along the path on the Wounded Coast. "If I can." He murmured softly. Jennifer heard, but decided not to press. Anders and her walked side by side, Anders helping her avoid other debris along the path and Jennifer enjoying the companionable silence. Morning turned into afternoon then to twilight before they finally hit the entrance to the cavern that would lead them into the Deep Roads.

Tension spilled from Anders being as he gripped his staff tightly, Jennifer looked at him with concern only to me met with a fake smile and a placid. "I'm fine."

_AN: So now the real fun begins! So leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. I love hearing feedback from you all. :3 Until then, Later my pretties!_


	25. Chapter 25

He wasn't fine, as they set up camp about a mile into the cavern, Anders hands shook as he pulled his bedroll free and laid it out upon the ground. It was too dangerous for tents, and too bulky, Jennifer was apprehensive but accustomed to camping. She laid her bedroll next to Anders and he looked at her with a side glance. "You might want to move over. I have a tendency to kick when I sleep."

Jennifer smiled brightly, "That's alright! I have a b- a friend, who used to kick me all the time. I think I still have a bruise on my gut from the last time he did." She rubbed her belly with a mock whimper and Anders only shook his head with a faint smirk dressing his lips. When Anders fingers slipped for a third time trying to uncoil the bedroll, Jennifer pushed him aside gently and de-knotted the roll. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't laugh, bite, or judge you." She looked up at him worriedly before moving away and letting him continue.

Hawke walked up with three bowls balanced precariously on his arms, Bethany beside him, he grinned. Hawke had been ecstatic since they had left Kirkwall. "For tonight's main course, we have a gloppy stew made with a mysterious meat boiled till it's a delicious grey color and seasoned with an old leather shoe! Enjoy!"

Jennifer laughed boisterously and grabbed the bowl laying on the crook of his arm. She looked down at the stew and blinked. _I think I see the shoe…_ When Hawke looked at her face he laughed as well, settling down on the ground before Ander's bedroll and began eating with vigor. _A warrior's appetite._ They all turned in shortly after, Jennifer didn't eat much of the mystery stew, and her stomach growled as she rolled over in the bedroll.

-ooo-

She had awoken in the middle of the night to Anders whimpering. She turned towards him, watching him silently. She saw him in the dying firelight. His head turned from side to side and he was glistening. _Sweat._ She moved closer to him sitting beside him, he panted, and Jennifer brushed the stray hairs from her face. He awoke in a flash of blue, gripping Jenifer's shoulders hard. She looked around, making sure no one had awoken to the bright light before turning to Justice and smiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Anders was having a nightmare."

Justice looked down at his sweat soaked body, he nodded succinctly before retreating leaving Anders weary and confused. "Maker…" He looked at how his arms gripped Jennifer's shoulders and instantly released her. She winced by smiled again grabbing hold of Anders' hands. She rubbed her thumb along his knuckles and slowly let a warmth permeate throughout his fingers. He smiled, " You've been practicing."

Jennifer nodded and ushered for him to lay back down, when he complied, Jennifer promptly laid down in the bedroll with him. "Er… what are you doing?"

She snuggled deeply into the bedroll seeking warmth, she buried her face in his shoulder and smiled. "It's a known fact that when you sleep next to someone you don't get as many nightmares." She winked at him. "And don't bother arguing about it, cause it's mutually beneficial, I don't like the dark and you'll be helping me sleep as well." She closed her eyes folding her hands underneath her head. She felt a vibrations from Anders silent laughter before he turned more and draped his arm around Jennifer's side, his even breaths soon puffing against Jennifer's hair causing it to twitch with each exhale.

-ooo-

They were walking, had been for a better part of a week now, there were no sense of days down here, and after a while, Jennifer became a little disoriented. They saw their first party of darkspawn two days after the night of Anders nightmare. She was not prepared. Anders told her to fight with her mouth closed, that digesting the blood could cause her to turn into a ghoul. _They are like zombies!_ She had always dreamed of becoming a zombie slayer, even managed to make a solid zombie plan when she was in her own world, she was sorely mistaken with how well she would do within a zombie apocalypse.

When the party of darkspawn was killed, Anders promptly ran towards her and gave her his canteen of water, telling her to gargle and spit. She smiled, her hair covered in dark black blood. He shook his head and walked off towards Bethany asking her to do the same. When they came to a halt, Hawke and Varric walked ahead to see what the problem was. A blockage in the path, Varric offered to find an alternative route while the others set camp. when another dwarf came around asking us to look for his son; A sandy blonde dwarf named Sandal.

They fought their way through, again and again. And emissary clipped Bethany on the shoulder with a spell Jennifer could not put the name to. Anders hovered near her for several seconds before giving her the battle ready. She clamored up to her feet with a small smile before following after her brother. They turned a corner and quickly continued on, only to be stopped in a clearing by a small sandy blonde dwarf and a behemoth of a darkspawn known as an ogre, frozen in place.

"Well I'll be a nug's uncle, is that Bodahn boy?" The young blonde dwarf itched his butt, staring off into the clearing.

Hawke walked down slowly, the clink of his armor resonating throughout the cavern, Sandal turned around with an empty smile. "Hello."

"Talk about: dumb luck." Anders exclaimed with a chuckle. Jennifer hit him in the ribs with her elbow glaring at him. He only grinned.

"Are you alright? How did you do this?" Hawke asked.

Sandal held up a stone with a rune marking. "Boom."

"And how did you do that?" Hawke asked, looking towards the frozen orge.

"Not enchantment." Sandal exclaimed as he walked off, back towards the camp.

Varric stepped next to Hawke and smirked. "Heh. Smart boy!" The dwarf gestured towards a passageway. "C'mon, we still gotta find a way passed that collapse." They all sidled carefully around the ogre, they avoided most of the sideways, keeping to the path at hand. Everyone was silent, keeping focused on Anders.

Jennifer looked to him with a smile, and moved to his side. "So you mentioned being a grey warden. What's that?"

Anders flinched at the word, "Essentially there fighters specially 'trained' in fighting darkspawn. We can sense them, most of the time it's like a dull buzz, like a fly on the wall, when you are in the Deep Roads, it's like a full blown scream in the center of your head, and there is no relief."

"Does it hurt?" Jennifer asked.

"Just a bit of a headache, nothing too concerning. It's only made worse by how irritating it is." He smiled at Jennifer. "Is there nothing like that on your world?"

Jennifer shook her head, glancing at all the sideways, looking out for creatures and all together creepy crawlies. "No, though from what Varric told me, the First Blight was said to be caused by magisters entering the Golden City of the Maker. Since we don't have magisters, I'm assuming that is one of the reasons we don't have anything like this." She heard something clatter behind her and looked to Anders, when he shook his head she peered closely, squinting her eyes. That was when she heard it. A guttural chittering and hiss that sent shivers up and down Jennifer's spine. "Anders?"

"Yes, Jennifer?" He pulled his staff from his back as Jennifer mirrored his movements with her maces. "What can you find in the Deep Roads?"

"Besides darkspawn you mean?" She nodded vigorously, hoping she wasn't right. "Well there's treasure. That's always a plus. There's demons, rats, dragons, and spiders."

"Spiders?" Jennifer asked. "How big are the spiders?"

Anders smirked. "Sometimes they are bigger than a house, why?"

"Sometimes I hate you." She said as a large spider emerged from a side tunnel and chittered at the two. "Hawke?"

"Yes?" He called back, seemingly distracted.

"We have a bug problem." Anders replied.

Hawke turned back and gaped. "Maker…"

Jennifer squealed and ducked behind Anders. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" When Anders ducked to dodge it's webbing, Jennifer darted to Bethany. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew! EW!" When other smaller spiders emerged, she shrieked and batted the pests away with her maces, swinging furiously and proclaiming her hatred for all insects.

-ooo-

A week underground. Slowly they made their way towards the surface,, Bartrand had betrayed them, leaving them to rot in the Deep Roads. They fought through these horrible rock creatures, demons and countless darkspawn. Jennifer hung her head in sadness as she looked at Hawke, the tears just now stopping, and no jokes to be heard.

Bethany, contracted the taint. If it weren't for Anders they never would have found the Grey Warden's to help her with the joining. Anders trudged wearily behind Varric, and Garrett. Jennifer slowed her pace to keep with him, laying a comforting hand upon his arm and smiling. Her heart raced at the defeated look in his eyes. _I can see why he hates the blighted Deep Roads…_


	26. Chapter 26

Telling Leandra was awful. She cursed at Garrett as she fell to the floor crying. Jennifer knelt beside her and Leandra gripped her tightly as she cried on Jennifer's shoulder. Jennifer stroked her hair softly, rocking slightly and murmuring in Leandra's ear.

Garrett frowned and left the hovel quickly, Jennifer looked at the slammed door sympathetically. She them smiled softly and pulled back from Leandra looking at her tear reddened eyes. "How about I make us some tea?" Leandra merely nodded and moved to sit in the rickety chair at the rickety table. Leandra sat quietly, watching Jennifer maneuver around the small kitchenette, boiling the water over the roaring fire in the cast iron tea kettle before moving to the infuser and pouring the steaming water into the chipped teacups.

Jennifer set the cup before Leandra and patted her shoulder, let me change and then I'll join you. She left the room and rubbed her chest with a closed fist closing her eyes. _I'm so sorry, Leandra. Forgive us all…_

-ooo-

Weeks went by, and when Garrett showed Leandra all the gold and trinkets they had retrieved from the expedition, her depression subsided and she returned to the Viscounts estate with renewed vigor, the extra coin lining their pockets aided Leandra and before Jennifer realized they were moving their meager belongings to the old Amell estate.

Needless to say, Jennifer was flabbergasted. Never had she seen such a grandiose manor. She spun about in in the carpeted entryway, Rascal, now up to her knees, bounding about her feet. When she tripped over his large paw and fell to the floor she squealed with delight. Rascal licked her face with wanton abandon and yipped happily as she made her way to her feet.

Leandra stepped into the main room and sighed, "It's been so long, but it's as if I never left." She turned sharply towards Garrett and Jennifer and clapped her hands. "Alright, you two! We've got work to do!" she pushed her sleeves to her elbows and threw to meager logs into the fire and set to warming the estate against the clouded morning.

Jennifer skipped to a worn chest and rummaged through its contents before retrieving a feather duster and setting to work.

Hours passed as the small family laughed their way through their chores, Jennifer sneezed for the seventh time in a row as she shook out a rug, when a knock sounded at the main doors, "I'll get it!" She called back as she raced down the stairs, dust powdering her nose and cheeks and dirt packed on her knees. When she opened the door she blinked at the snowy white hair and the deeply tanned skin before beaming brightly and lunging forward. "Fenris!"

Fenris blinked at Jennifer's state before stumbling back as she collided with him. "Jennifer, why are you dirty?"

Jennifer looked at him, her smile widening till her eyes shut. "I've been cleaning with Garrett and Leandra." She looked down at her clothing before looking at Fenris'. "Oops. I'm sorry." She began brushing his jerkin and breastplate before Fenris stilled her hands with his.

"It doesn't matter. Though, I see you've returned from the Deep Roads. I see the expedition was a success." And Jennifer's frown, he pushed her at arm's length and looked down at her. "What happened?"

"Bethany didn't make it." Tears welled in her eyes and she covered her eyes with the heel of her hands and sniffed. "She was tainted, if it weren't for Anders, she would have died, but he knew where other Wardens were, so I hope… I hope she made it." She looked at Fenris with watery eyes and a water smily before wiping at her eyes with her forearm causing dust to smear further.

Leandra walked out into the foyer and blinked. "Oh Fenris, I didn't know you were here. Is everything alright?"

Jennifer smiled brightly at Leandra and nodded. "Yep! Fenris just heard we were moving into Hightown and came to say 'Hello'."

Fenris bowed fluidly, "Good afternoon, Lady Amell."

Leandra smiled softly and bowed her head. "It's been too long since that title held value. Come in, and I'll make us something to eat."

Fenris held up his hands, "I'm afraid I must decline. I only came by to offer my best wishes, I have something I must see to."

Leandra nodded and Jennifer looked at Fenris questioningly. "Will you be by later? I'm thinking about having everyone over to celebrate. It's not everyday you get a mansion." She smiled.

Fenris nodded before turning on his head and stepping away.

-ooo-

Jennifer bit into an apple slice and crunched it between her teeth, the larger bits stored in her cheek. She looked out the window at the withered garden with its brown stalks and dry leaves. When she heard a soft knock at the door she didn't bother looking around and bid them enter with another bite of apple.

"It's very improper for a lady to speak with her mouth full." Came a deep sing-song brogue.

Jennifer spun quickly in the newly dusted barstool, the uneven legs causing her balance to slip, sending her into the metal and leather clad arms of Sebastian. She gasped and bits of apple choked her. She coughed and spit the remaining apple bits on the floor.,

"Spitting is also very unladylike." Sebastian chuckled.

Jennifer playfully glared at Sebastian, wiping her mouth. "Well if people wouldn't scare someone with a mouth full of food then I wouldn't have to spit to prevent choking to death." She rubbed her chest with a closed fist before smirking at Sebastian.

He laughed, a sound that glided from him in melody. Jennifer shivered and firmly told her girly bits to get lost. He straightened Jennifer settling her back onto the stool, before taking his place opposite of her and folding his arms on the table top. "I'm glad to see you returned to us safely. I came to offer my deepest sympathies about Bethany, I know the two of you were close."

Jennifer smiled sadly. "Thank you. I hope to hear from her soon to know if she passed the Joining."

"Bethany is a strong person, she will survive." Sebastian smiled comfortingly, his bright white teeth a stark contrast to his honey gold skin.

"I know. But I would still rather know for certain." She smiled back before gasping and patting Sebastian's hand. "Cockleshells!" She darted out of the kitchen and into the garden, brushing to the overgrown dried plants. Curious, Sebastian followed Jennifer into the garden as she murmured to herself and pointed to different beds. "And ivy over there crawling up the trellis. Ooh and maybe some honeysuckle for fragrance!"

"You like planting, do you?" Sebastian smirked as he stood beside Jennifer.

She nodded and looked at him. "I sure do! They are one of the few things I'm good at. Herbs, flowers, fruits, and vegetables. My mother said I have a green thumb." She sat back on her haunches and brushed the dried deadened leaves with her fingers. "Just wait till I get the garden flourishing. It was really a beautiful garden when it was tended." She smiled softly. She snapped her fingers before standing up abruptly and turned towards Sebastian.

He blinked at her curious behavior, quirking a brow. "You have to come later in the week, I'm inviting everyone here to celebrate Leandra and Garrett getting the estate back." She smiled rocking back on her heels.

He looked at her with a frown. "Are you not going to be staying with them?"

Jennifer was looking back down at the flower bed, her fingers twining around one another. "I need to stand on my own, find something I can do to earn my keep and support myself. I don't want to be an extra mouth to feed. And with Bethany gone… me living on my own is for the best, you know?" She smiled at Sebastian, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sebastian caught Jennifer's hand in his and pulled her to him, pressing her to his chest as he hugged her tightly, her eyes widened as he carded his fingers through her hair and whispered against the crown of her head. "You are no one's burden. You are loved and wanted. Don't ever think anything different." Jennifer's cheeks blushed furiously as she stammered.

"Th-thank you." She curled her fingers over the his breastplate, the well-polished metal sliding easily along her skin.

When she heard Garrett clear his throat, Sebastian pulled away, a slight blush on his cheeks. _Oh NOW you're embarrassed._ When she looked towards Garrett however, her eyes found something in the amber brown that looked back at her with the caution she thought had dissipated after seeing Anders' worst within the Deep Roads.

Jennifer frowned at Garrett and rested her hands on her hips. "Don't you know how to knock?!" She grumbled.

Garrett only chuckled. "You're in the garden."

"So, Sebastian knocked before coming into the kitchen!" She pouted, looking off.

"My apologies." He chuckled. Jennifer scooped a clod of dirt into her hands and chunked it, hitting Hawke square in the chest.

"Don't mock me!" _Turd…_

**AN: Okay! So... moment of truth is coming up, who will the OC end up with. Place your votes now! Sebastian, Anders, Fenris, or even... Dum daduh dum! HAWKE!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Me? Mock you? Perish the thought!" Jennifer growled and lunged for Hawke. "Careful now, you are starting to sound like Fenris."

Jennifer gathered another clod of dirt and chunked it at Hawke. "Good, perhaps someone can put you in your place!" She darted after him, grumbling about how Hawke could run in the heavy metal armor he was wearing.

When Hawke darted by her, she slid to a halt and darted after him, but before Hawke could make it to the kitchen door, he slipped on a patch of ice and slammed into the wall of the estate. He fell back onto his rum and shook the stars from his vision before glaring at Jennifer who laughed mockingly behind him. She held up her hands and shook her head before looking pointedly at Anders.

Anders gazed innocently at the dead plant bed near his feet, carefully avoiding Hawke's gaze. Hawke jumped to his feet and pointed at Anders. "That's cheating!" He brushed off his backside. "Mages against non-mages is not fair!"

Jennifer laughed again, walking up to Anders and resting her arm on his shoulder. "We mages have to stick together."

Anders looked at Jennifer with a smirk. "Yeah, but I'm the one doing all the work, you can't even create a wisp." He jested cheekily.

Jennifer gasped in mock offense and folded her arms. "Fine. I see how it is." She turned and walked into the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Then you boys can clean the mess here all by yourself." She then slammed the door.

"Aww.. I dinnae even say anythin'!" Sebastian called out.

"Women." Hawke jested.

"I heard that." Came her muffled voice.

Hawke and Sebastian laughed as Anders rested his cheek on his erect staff and frowned at the closed door.

-ooo-

Two days had passed, in which time, Bodahn and Sandal (mostly Bodahn) had dedicated their services to Hawke for helping rescue his son, Anders and Jennifer had resumed her lessons, Jennifer took the cellar to Darktown finding it much more convenient, and Leandra had dedicated herself on returning the status of her family back to it once was. She busied herself with preparing the manor for Hawke and Jennifer's friends.

Leandra seemed more at peace, so when she had opened the door to Jennifer's bedroom with an abundantly cheerful placement, needless to say Jennifer was a bit skeptical at first. Leandral whirled into the bedroom with an emerald silk bundle in her hands and with a flick of her wrist the laid upon the bed.

Jennifer gasped. The garment was amazing. "It was mine, the very same one I wore at my debutant ball." The garment was a emerald green silk that fell to about Jennifer's knees. It was overlaid in a sheer gold fabric that split in the front at the empire waist and fell past Jennifer's feet, it was trimmed in gold lace and green jewels and an eye popping brooch sat in the center of where her breast would be.

"Needless to say, I can't wear it." Leandra smiled. "Why don't you have it?"

Jennifer blinked at Leandra, "A-are you sure? It looks so… expensive."

Leandra smiled again and nodded. "I'm sure. Besides if you are going to be living at this estate you will need to dress the part!"

"The part?" Jennifer quirked a brow.

"The part of being my ward!" Leandra beamed happily. "If it weren't for you and my wayward son, we wouldn't even have this estate."

"Will that work?"

"Of course it will!" Hawke boomed from the doorway. "Varric's bringing the 'paperwork' tonight, before the end of the gathering you will officially be of the Amell family!"

Jennifer blinked. "Alright…"

Leandra clapped her hands, "Wonderful. Now change before your friends arrive. I'll leave the shoes by the door. " Jennifer sighed inwardly but did as she was told.

-ooo-

Anders knocked on the cellar door of the estate, when the door creaked open, he peered around and slipped through. Hawke greeted him on the other side. "Nice of you to join the party."

Anders brushed off his coat and looked pointedly at Hawke. "I had to close the clinic. Pardon me for having responsibilities." Hawke chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder before ushering him into the main sitting room. Everyone else had arrived. Sebastian and Fenris conversed in the corner of the room, Bodahn was setting the side tables with foods and glasses of wine. Isabela, Merril and Varric were all in the library talking and Isabela had a full bottle of whiskey in her hand. Aveline, was talking with Leandra and chuckling over something inconsequential.

Anders peered around the room again. "She isn't down yet. Apparently her dress was giving her… erm… difficulties." Hawke grinned and set to raiding the side table of food.

Anders stood awkwardly off to the side. When he heard a distant door shut at the far end of the hall he looked towards the stairs and gasped, his eyes widening. Jennifer was dressed in a emerald dress that followed her curves nicely, the swell of her bust just only peeking from the neckline. Her hair was an array of short messy curls that bobbed with each step, when she reached the top of the steps and smiled brightly and hurried down the stairs, in her excitement however she had forgotten just how thin the heel of her shoes were and stumbled. Anders, closer than the others, ran to catch her, only to have the both of them collide to the floor, Jennifer inches above him. "Holy crap balls! Anders are you alright?"

He winced and rubbed the rapidly forming knot on his head, but smiled. "Not every day I have women falling for me. Or on me for that matter." Jennifer snorted in reply and helped him to his feet before straightening her dress.

She looked out at the others and grinned. "Well that was less than graceful."

"But one hell of a grand entrance, Smiles!" Varric cheered lifting his glass high.

Jennifer mocked curtsied and hugged Anders, "I'm so glad you could come." The embrace ended too quickly for Anders' liking and soon Jennifer set about greeting her friends. Anders returned to standing off to the side intent on waiting for Jennifer to make her way back when Isabela sauntered up to him with a grin.

"Nice catch!" She exclaimed drinking from the bottle in her hands. Anders nodded with a half smirk and Isabela leered. "Would have be a great catch if you would have caught her by the tits." A deep blush rose on Anders cheeks mirrored by Isabela's as she took another swig.

"Not all of us are as lecherous as you." He replied without venom.

Isabela only laughed and swatted his butt as she sauntered away. "Come join the party!" Anders rolled his eyes but acquiesced, noticing Jennifer making her way through the friends her eyes a light and her smile bright.

-ooo-

The evening was full of laughter, drinks, and general merry-making. Jennifer couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. The time she spent speaking with friends, enjoying company and laughing till her belly ached and her cheeks were sore, was something she found oddly at home with. It was a strange sensation to feel at home somewhere so far away from your home. She looked amongst her friends with watery eyes, but quickly wiped at them before anyone could notice.

Merrill sat at Varric's feet humming lightly before turning towards him with a smile. "Varric, tell me a story."

"Now?" He asked.

"Oh please? I would love to hear some of your stories." Jennifer asked, but she stood up quickly. "Give me just a moment, though. I need to visit the little mage's room."

"Oh, that was eloquent." Isabela quipped, to which Jennifer promptly turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Better than what you would have said." Countered Aveline.

Jennifer laughed and made her way towards the end of the hall to the privy. When she emerged, Anders stood opposite of the door looking down the hallway. "Oh, sorry, if I knew you were out here I would have been done sooner, or not, this dress is being difficult." She smoothed the back, making sure for the eighth time that is wasn't caught in her drawers.

Anders stepped forward and Jennifer shifted to move away until Anders grasped her wrist and pulled her into the corner of the hallway. Startled, Jennifer made an undignified squawk as she hit the wall. Anders covered her mouth and looked back towards the end of the hall. Confused, Jennifer's brow furrowed as she looked at the mage who sighed heavily. "You have no idea, do you?" She made a curious noise when Anders did not remove his hand for her to reply. "You have no idea what you do to me… to everyone here."

Gently, Jennifer removed Anders hand "What are you talking about?"

Anders roughly carded his fingers through his hair. "You! I- I have no control around you, none of us do! I never thought I'd meet someone, let alone another mage, like you. You tempt me at every turn."

"Anders, I don't-" she began.

"You here, smiling all the time, you don't look down on magic, you embrace it. I can't- I can't think around you. I've tried to hold back, you've seen what I am, but I am still a man." He lowered his head for a moment, resting it upon her shoulder. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, memorizing it, grounding himself with it. "You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever."

"Anders…I-"

**_AN: HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! You won't know what she say's or who she will pick till the next story! *cue maniacal laughter*_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: So! ... it was a tie, but instead of choosing one or the other I made a split! It was a tie between Anders and Fenris... as always. So Fenris' continuation will continue here. Anders continuation will continue with same plots and mostly same dialog on Which Witchling. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! :D _**

"Anders…I-" Jennifer began, looking at Anders as he continued resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. I didn't mean to make you feel like this…" She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "I truly didn't mean to, but-" Anders lifted his head to look at her, bracing both of his hands on either side of her. "I don't feel the same."

Anders played with a rueful smile before Jennifer continued. "I do love you, and if there wasn't someone else I would be more than honored to be with you."

Anders straightened. "You know you don't have to sugar coat it. I'm a big boy, I can handle a rejection." He quipped half-heartedly.

Jennifer playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I mean it. You're a good man, Anders, whoever did have you is a lucky woman… or man. You know, come to think of it I'm not sure how people view same sex relationships here."

Anders blinked at Jennifer once. Twice. Thrice, before bursting in boisterous laughter. He rubbed his hand down his face to his scruffy jaw before looking back at Jennifer. "You truly amaze me, you know that?"

It was Jennifer's turn to blink. "Huh? How so?"

Anders offered his arm to Jennifer. She curtsied, taking his arm and smiling. "You are the only person I have ever met that has rejected my advances yet keeping my manly pride intact." He released her arm as they neared the end of the hallway, Anders kissed the top of Jennifer's hand. "He's a lucky man. Or woman." Jennifer snickered as they entered the main sitting room.

"I thought I was the one interested in a late night snogging…" Isabela jested, looking leeringly at Jennifer and Anders.

Jennifer blushed deeply and waved her hands in front of her. "It's not like that! We didn't do anything! We talked that's it!" Anders had blushed as well but did not offer up any explanation. Jennifer looked pointedly at him before he found his left boot to be extremely fascinating.

"Ugh…On with the story… _please?" _She whined pleadingly at Varric, and he obliged telling tales well into the early morning. When his last tale was finally done, Jennifer yawned and smiled. Isabela had left earlier, claiming that the drink was too weak and she needed something _stiffer._ Garrett had escorted her back and had yet to return. Sebastian had left as well, claiming we was to sing in the morning sermon the next day and needed his rest, offering to escort a dreary Merrill to her hovel within the alienage. The others had left one by one, leaving Jennifer and Anders. She walked him down into the cellar giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile as he left.

She felt awful. Anders _was_ a good man, and she had meant every word, but rejecting him was no easy task. It left her feeling guilty and heart sore. As she made her way back to her room, Rascal waited for her on her bed, belly up and whimpering softly in his slumber. She smiled, patted his head and began her evening absolutions before tucking herself into bed and curling herself around the growing hound.

-ooo-

Daylight broke through her curtained window and she blinked sleepily at the morning sun. When she felt awake enough, she roused herself from sleep and padded through her room to dress. She donned her leather breeches, corset and boots before trodding her way through the quiet estate to the kitchen to grab an apple and chunk of day old bread, and heading out the door. She wandered the early morning market for a spell, browsing the wares before making her way through Hightown to the grand steps that led to the sun crested doors of the Chantry. She sighed and made her way through the doors, the sermon was in full swing, and surprisingly the pews within the building were nearly full. Jennifer found a secluded seat on the furthest pew and sat there patiently.

When Grand Cleric Elthina had ended the sermon, Sebastian stepped forward, clad in humble sun crested robes and began the closing hymn. Jennifer smiled and closed her eyes, listening to his lyrical tenor. Music had always had a calming effect on her and she relaxed against the inspirational tune.

When he finally drawled the last of the notes, she opened her eyes and peered above the crowed as Elthina praised Sebastian, her voice lost to the murmurs of those leaving the Chantry. Jennifer stood and Sebastian looked towards her direction and smiled. She waved happily and made her way through the crowd to the steps leading to the altar. He flourished a bow, befitting of his princely upbringing and smiled the bright white of his teeth gleaming against his tanned skin. "My Lady, what brings you to the Chantry this fine morning?"

"I came to hear you sing. Your voice is lovely, by the way." She inhaled deeply, the earthy incense perking her spirits and relaxing her body.

"My thanks. I hope I did not disappoint you for leaving so early last night." Sebastian ushered towards a bench in a secluded corner though still relatively public.

"Oh no, it's alright, you do have obligations, I am not vain enough to think I am more important than your life here at the Chantry." She scuffered her feet along the carpeted floor enjoying the dull thud it emitted.

"You are very considerate, Jennifer. A virtue many people do not seem to share in these times." He proclaimed removing his robes to reveal a simple linen tunic and leather breeches beneath. _Aaaarms…_ Jennifer looked away quickly to keep from drooling. "So, what is on your mind?" Sebastian asked, too perceptive for his own damned good.

"Actually, last night I recalled something that you had needed Garrett's help with and so I came by to see if you needed assistance. I hated the look of disappointment on your face when we were leaving for the Deep Roads." She nudged him playfully with her elbow and smirked. "I would like to help if I can."

Sebastian smirked, "I would welcome your aid. The Harrowmonts have been held up in there estate for weeks now and I have nae heard hide no hair from the lot. Something has happened and I would like to get to the bottom of it."

"Well, I'm assuming Hawke is still at the Hanged Man, he didn't make it home last night and I don't think it was because he was ransacked by thugs and thieves." Jennifer grimaced at Hawke's decorum before standing and brushing the rear of her trousers.

As Sebastian stood he offered his arm, "If you'll allow me, after I change into my armor I shall escort you to the Hanged Man."

"You are too kind, good sir." Jennifer proclaimed mock simpering behind her hand.

Sebastian snorted derisively which only caused Jennifer to laugh heartily.

-ooo-

The plans were set for the evening, wanting the quiet of night to investigate the Harrowmont Estate. Jennifer calculated in her head and decided she had time to visit Fenris for a bit of sparring practice, she had gotten a mite rusty since leaving the Deep Roads and felt the need to stretch her muscles. When she arrived at his estate she knocked on the door thrice and waited, when no one answered she cautiously opened the door, hoping that she didn't run it into him.

He was halfway down the stairs disheveled and shirtless when Jennifer entered into the main room. She blinked twice before blushing deep read and spinning around quickly and covering her eyes with her hands. "Oh crap balls, I'm so so very sorry. I didn't mean to barge in, I knocked and I didn't think you heard me so I came in to make sure you were alright, but I really should have waited and I'm really sorry I didn't see anything I swear!" When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned slowly to find an ever so slight curl to Fenris' lips.

"The necessities are clothed, there is nothing to apologize for on that regard, as for you coming in, I am not unaccustomed to Hawke barging in at all hours of the day, whenever he deems wanting." When he turned to head back towards the stairs, Jennifer chanced a quick glance and nearly melted at the sight of the lyrium tattoos spiraling down his spine.

She bit her lip and moved to follow when she remembered why she was here. "Actually, Fenris, I was hoping for some sparring, if you aren't too tired, that is." Her blush subsided only just as Fenris nodded and headed back towards the room he frequented to reclaim his equipment. She waited in the main room of the manor and kicked at the dust motes drifting along the floor. _I might as well clean here if he's not going to._ When he came back he was in his black tunic and had is sword in hand as he rotated his wrists slowly.

"Is there a reason for the request?" He asked somewhat innocently.

Jennifer shrugged, seemingly nonchalant as she retrieved her maces from their holsters. "I missed our practices. And you are the only one who won't treat me like a girl. Even Aveline holds back sometimes." She grumbled half-heartedly, she twirled her weapons and bounced from one foot to the next.

Fenris chuckled, swinging his sword downward, the tip barely grazing the cobbled flooring. "They worry about you, they have good intentions, no matter how misplaced."

Jennifer stopped and rested her maces on either shoulder. "So does that mean you don't care about me?" She smirked.

"It means, I would rather you know how to protect yourself when I am not there to protect you." Jennifer smiled mischeiviously when she noticed the tips of Fenris' ears blushing a pale pink.

"Good to know. " And with that, she lunged.


	29. Chapter 29

She laid in a heap on the floor, exhausted, and thoroughly satisfied. Her muscles were sore, the sparring was exactly what she needed. The pull of muscle and tension of joints almost a euphoric bliss. Fenris laid beside her panting and sweat soaked. He turned towards her with a slight twitch of his lips. "You've improved since before the Deep Roads, I trust the darkspawn were a sufficient target for practice?" He chuckled softly.

"Ugh… please, if I see a darkspawn again it will be all too soon." She scrunched her nose and groaned as she sat upwards, stretching the muscles in her back. Fenris followed suit using his sword as a weight. "I'm surprise you can still hold that monstrosity. My hands are shaking from going so long." She giggled and stood. "Thank you, Fenris. I needed this."

He stood as well, shuffling from one foot to the other. "I know I asked before, but are you sure there was no other reason for sparring, you mind seemed… elsewhere."

Jennifer visibly cringed as she placed her maces back in their holsters. "Just some… issues. Someone told me that they liked me. Well, I'm hoping it was only liking me…" _I would feel so much worse if he actually loved me._

Fenris shifted his weight again. "I do not mean to pry, but what did you say to them?" He laid his sword against the wall, taking the utmost care. He then turned back, fidgeting.

"I told him I there was someone else." She smiled at him, a deep blush creeping up her neck.

Fenris cleared his throat nervously. "Good to know."

Hawke decided that it was a good time to suddenly barge into the manor, "Fenris! Are you awake? I got a job…to…..do…. Jennifer? What are you doing here?" He asked, an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"Fenris and I were just sparring. That's why I'm all sweaty and gross and out of breath. And you are a pervert thinking I would be doing that!" She gasped and turned to Fenris. "Not that I don't want to. Ack! I mean I don't want to! Not yet!" She looked quickly between Hawke and Fenris. "Holy crap… someone kill me now." Jennifer picked a flagstone from the floor and held it above her head as she sat on the ground. "If anyone needs me I'm going to die of embarrassment under this rock." Her face was a deep crimson as Hawke started a great guffaw.

Fenris' skin matched Jennifer's as he stood with hands clenched at his sides. "Was there a reason you're here, Hawke?" He asked curtly.

"Right! I have a job. And it involves the Wounded Coast, and I'm bringing you because I know how much you love to get sand out of the crevices you never even knew you had!" He sniggered. "C'mon Jennifer, you're coming to. Perhaps some time fighting might help you two love birds." He stood and closed his eyes, making sickening kissy faces till Jennifer slammed the flagstone into his chest.

"I hate you." She grumbled as she headed out the door.

"I love you too!" Hawke cried back.

-ooo-

"Nevermind, I take it back. NOW I hate you, Garrett." Jennifer declared as she pulled the spider entrails from her corset. "This smell is never going away. You know that right?"

"Smiles, I think that's why he does it. I still have blood on my coat that I can't get out." Varric grumbled as he grabbed a rag to wipe Bianca clean.

Fenris flicked his blade sending most of the filth from his weapon to the sandy floor, as Jennifer walked up to Hawke and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "When we get home YOU are cleaning this corset. Don't even THINK about asking Bodahn to do it!" She walked ahead in a huff.

The rest found her as they rounded a cliff's corner. She stood still, with hands clenched. When Hawke stepped forward to see what was wrong, he heard Fenris growl behind him. "Hunters."

"Stop right there!" A hunter yelled from the cliff head above. "You are in possession of stolen property!" He was an elder man with a handlebar moustache and beady eyes and he grinned as he pointed at Fenris. "Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared."

Jennifer turned sharply towards the hunter glaring daggers into him. "I already told you! He's not a slave!" Rage and fear consumed her as she saw the sheer number of people against the four of them. The rage built until it burned, and when she thought it would consume her, she poured it into the hunters, willing them to burn from her hatred. She flicked out her hand, and on top of the cliff's head, the hunters and slavers screamed in pain and horror as they burned. Without thinking Jennifer turned and darted towards the nearest group, bringing her maces forth and fighting with her might.

One of them disappeared into the shadows, Jennifer continued to fight, not noticing they were gone. Fenris lunged forth, his blade colliding with that of the rogues as he brought his daggers down towards Jennifer's back. They stood there back to back, Jennifer could feel the heat from his battle ready skin and she smiled to herself. _Aww, he really does care._

The battle was over before it began. Hawke began pilfering the bodies even before the last of them fell. Fenris looked around, and noticed a young mage man, crawling to get away. Quickly he stepped towards him, grabbing him by the hair, his gauntlets cutting ever so slightly into the man's skull. "Where. Is. He?" Fenris demanded and slammed the man's face into the dirt laden path.

"Please don't kill me." The mage pleaded, his voice gruff with pain, Fenris grinded his knee into his back before slamming his face down once again.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know. I don't know, I swear!" He tried to roll his eyes to look at Fenris, but the elf was too far behind him to be seen. "Hadriana brought us. She's at the holding caves just north of the city. I can show you the way!" Tears spilled down the mages eyes as they grew in fear.

"No need. I know which ones you speak of." Fenris replied darkly.

"Then let me go, I beg you! I swear I won't-" He pleaded.

"You chose the wrong master." Fenris snapped the young man's neck, leaving him on the dirt path.

Jennifer cringed and turned away, the sickening sound of neck breaking forever lodged into her memory.

"Hadriana." Fenris glared at the carnage strewn out along the path. "I was a fool to think I was free. They'll never let me be!" He seethed, clenching his fists at his sides and grinding his teeth.

"Who is she?" Hawke asked.

"My old master's apprentice, and I remember her well. A sniveling social climber that would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius." He spat in disgust. "If she's here, it's at his bidding." He kicked the dirt and growled. "I knew he wouldn't let this go!"

Hawke smiled. "Then why are we standing around?"

Fenris nodded and they left with Fenris leading the way. "The holding caves held slaves in the old times, but apparently they are no longer abandoned. We must hurry, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare… or flee."

They quickly made their way through the mountain ridge towards the holding caves, there were guards posted, slowing their approach, and no doubt that is what they were meant to do. Jennifer fought beside Fenris, but didn't look towards him. Fenris noticed this, but said nothing, his attention drawn intently upon his next target: Hadriana.

When they finally reached the mouth of the caves, Fenris stopped the group. "We must be careful." He looked towards the cave. "There were many such holdings once, especial in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens." He ground his teeth again, fury shaking him to his very core. "They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place."

"Hadriana won't escape us." Hawke prepared his blade, ready for the encounters to come.

"Let's hope this isn't a waste of time." Fenris mumbled following Hawke into the caves.

-ooo-

Jennifer could now see why Fenris despised magic so fiercely. Hadriana was heartless and cruel. She sacrificed those unwilling, using blood to fuel her spells, she dabbled with demons and reveled in it. As she fell to the ground, Fenris was upon her with his sword raised. She held out a hand to stop his cutting blow, "Stop! You do not want me dead!"

"There is only one person I want dead more." Fenris declared.

"I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life." She backed away hesitantly.

Fenris scoffed. "The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."

"You have a sister. She is alive." Fenris dropped his blade a fraction and his body went rigid. He gazed upon Hadriana in surprise.

"You wish to reclaim your life?" Hadriana stood. "Let me go and I will tell you where she is."

Hawke looked to Fenris worriedly. "This is your call."

Fenris stepped forward till he was nose to nose with the blood mage. "So I have your word? I tell you, and you let me go?" She asked, panic striking her shrewd features.

"Yes, you have my word." Fenris' fingers itched, twitching for his blade.

"Her name is Varania. She is in Qarinus serving a magister by the name of Ahriman." She pleaded.

"A servant. Not a slave." He looked off in thought.

"She's not a slave." She pleaded again, and whimpered as Fenris glowed dimly.

"I believe you." Hadriana gasped as Fenris, too quick to be seen, plunged his hand into her chest, gripping her beating organ and slowly crushing it between his digits. Blood dripped from his hand as he removed it from her chest. "We are done here." He proclaimed as he moved to walk away.

Jennifer turned quickly. "Fenris, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Fenris turned towards her, throwing out his arms. "No! I don't want to talk about it! This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister.'" He held up a clenched fist. "Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows." He looked down defeatedly. "But all that matters is I finally got to crush that bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other mages with her."

Jennifer stepped back, shocked but as Fenris turned away, she moved to place a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should leave…"

"No! I don't want you comforting me." And Jennifer removed her hand as if she were burned, she folded her arms around herself protectively. "You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this!" He flexed his hand. "Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that is doesn't spoil?" Jennifer gasped, backing away from Fenris and into Hawke.

Hawke glared at Fenris as Jennifer turned her face into Hawke's chest, completely deflated. "I… need to go." Fenris stated simply. _I was such a fool to think we could be more…_

**AN: So my stories are turning out longer... don't know why, maybe there's just more to write. But I hope you all enjoy! This is more of Fenris' continuation, more for Anders in a short while! 3 Later my pretties!**


	30. Chapter 30

The trek back to Kirkwall was a heavy weight upon Jennifer's shoulders, she didn't want to return, she wanted to keep walking. Hawke held onto her hand, a distant comfort. Instead of returning to the manor, she turned away at Lowtown. "Are you sure you don't want to come back? I think Mother was making those apple tarts you like so much." He smirked.

As did Jennifer, but she shook her head and turned away, "I will only be gone for a moment. Tell Leandra I'll be back soon." When she rounded a corner, she darted through the streets, she leapt down the stairs and didn't stop till she could smell the ocean. She bent over catching her breath. Tears fell freely down her chin to the sandy stone beneath her feet. She ran to a peer and sat heavily at the very edge. She sobbed quietly to herself, letting the emotions torrent through her.

When the tears finally subsided, she removed her boots and placed her feet into the high tide. She wiggled her toes as little fish came up to nibble at her digits. She inhaled deeply, letting the light breeze graze her skin and flick her hair about casually. She closed her eyes and let the elements calm her as they always did.

When she next opened her eyes, the sun was low in the sky, she stood, stretching her muscles and sighing. She made her way to Hightown, almost letting herself stop at Gamlen's to stay the night, but finding herself cowardly for thinking so. So she stood upon the threshold, knowing either Leandra or Hawke would bombard her as soon as she entered, steeling herself for the worst, she inhaled deeply and opened the door.

What she found when she entered, she didn't expect. Fenris, sat upon a bench within the foyer, rubbing Rascal's ears softly. Jennifer froze wondering if she could step back outside and run, _too late_, Fenris looked up as she had opened the door and cleared his throat, standing. "I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana." Jennifer stepped forward and watched as Fenris' fingers twitched, un used to the words he was now speaking. "I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was… not myself. I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you made it back to Kirkwall safely." Jennifer forced a smile upon her face, praying that Fenris would not notice how it did not quite reach her eyes.

"I needed to be alone." He turned pacing the foyer. "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep, because of her status I was powerless to respond." He turned back towards Jennifer, his brows furrowed. "And she knew it." He hung his head and spoke quietly. "The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now, I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

Jennifer stepped forward again, watching to touch, but pulling her arm back. "What do you mean?"

"This hate… I thought I'd gotten away from it, but it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me, it was too much to bear." He turned back making to leave. "Pah, but I didn't come to burden you further." He stepped away.

Jennifer caught him by the arm, "You don't need to leave, Fenris." Fenris' lyrium glowed brightly, startled he caught Jennifer by the shoulders, she shoved back following her till she slammed against the wall with a dull thud.

Jennifer gazed at Fenris in shock, his face a grimace of anger. When he realized who he held tightly against the wall, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth in slight horror. When he pulled away, he pulled his hands back as if they hurt, but Jennifer pressed forward, he looked at her until their lips met, quickly and forcefully. Jennifer grasped him firmly by the arms as tongue, teeth and lips met in a hidden passion that rattled Jennifer to her very core. She spun, surprising Fenris with a strength she didn't normally possess and slammed him back into the wall, he grunted and their lips met once again.

She snaked her arms around Fenris' neck and deepened the kiss, tasting the Aggrigio and spice, like cloves and cinnamon. She lifted herself onto her tip toes letting her fingers comb through the silky strands. Fenris, after his shock disappeared, lowered his hands down to her waist, mindful of his gauntlets as he mapped the curves of her body by touch. Jennifer pulled back, looking at Fenris she pulled away her hands till they were merely resting on his shoulders "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

His lips met hers, silencing anything else she was about to say, she closed her eyes and relished the kiss and when he next pulled back, it was to lift her into his arms and carry her through, she squealed in surprise as he bounded up the stairs two at a time. "Your room?" Was all he asked and Jennifer pointed towards the red stained door at the back of the hall. Swiftly he carried her, their lips barely parting as he grabbed the handle to the door, Jennifer shifted, wrapping her legs about his waist and cupping his face as she kissed him thoroughly. They stumbled through the door all kisses, hot breaths and clattering of weapons as they fell heavily to the floor. When the back of Fenris' knees hit the mattress, they fell in a tangle of limbs and moans.

Jennifer straddled the elf, kissing down his jaw to his neck, she stopped when she met leather, she lifted herself up and glared at the offending pieces, before diligently flicking away the buckles and straps, removing the heavy metal pieces. When his gauntlets fell to the side of the bed, Fenris spun, pinning Jennifer into the mattress. Jennifer splayed her fingers into the clasps of the leather popping it open slowly, a low primal growl escaping Fenris' throat, and Jennifer smiled wickedly.

When Fenris' saw he bared his teeth in a similar grin before assaulting Jennifer's neck with teeth and lips. The sting of his teeth taking a winding path down to the center of her breasts, pulling her corset open with his teeth and sliding his hands beneath to pull it above her head. His menstruations shortly followed by his warm lips soothing the skin, making her flesh ripple with goosebumps. Jennifer arched her back into his mouth, gasping when he took on wanting nub into his mouth. She turned her fist into the pillow beneath her head and bit her lip to keep from screaming out as Fenris' mouth trailed lower, when he came upon her leather breeches he lifted up removing his leather, tunic and her bottoms his nails skimming along her thighs as he pulled trouser and small clothes in one motion.

When Jennifer shifted her foot to brush against his trapped member, his breath hitched and clenched his teeth, "Venehedis…" She sniggered and grabbed hold of his arm bringing him to her lips and darting her tongue inside coaxing the moans that elicited from his throat. He continued kissing her as he struggled with his trousers before tossing them to the floor. When he nudged Jennifer's legs apart, she combed her fingers through his hair, causing him to look up into her light green pools. He stopped, his eyes searching as she slowly drew her finger from his hair, around his ear and along his jaw, causing him to shiver. As she looked back into his deep emerald eyes he slid into her causing him to clench his eyes tightly and moan loudly into her shoulder.

He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of freshly tended lawn after a spring's rain, and Jennifer let her hands roam the raised lines of his lyrium, mapping the turns and spirals to her memory. She crept down, dragging her nails up his ribs to his shoulders, he shuddered under her touch, he looked up and flexed his hips, pushing his throbbing manhood deeply inside of her it was her turn to shudder. He smirked.

"Tease…" she hissed as he pushed in again, this time more slowly.

A deep chuckled resonated within him, vibrating his chest against hers and she sighed in delight. As he rolled his hips lifted her legs, when she wrapped them about his waist she gasped as his next thrust rubbed the small spot in her center and she saw white. She clenched his shoulders as she dug her heels into his backside. "Please, Fenris…uh!" She cried out as he quickened his pace faster and harder and deeper into her center.

He panted as he pounded into her, and when his arms cramped, he lifted her, sitting back and settling her into his lap, she rolled her hips, her muscles tightening and flexing along his member and gained the leverage needed to go the speed desired. Quickly he flexed his hip, over and over hitting the nub deep within her. She held onto his shoulders as she used her legs to match him.

Fenris started to feel the climb of his release. His thrusts urgent now as he sought to climax, but Jennifer gripped his face in her hands and urged his eyes open, she smiled, her face flushed with a pleasurable euphoria and she panted. "Wait for me. Come with me Fenris?" She asked breathlessly and he grunted, gripping firmly to her waist as he met her thrust for thrust, and when her muscles clenched tightly around him, signaling her release, one that had her screaming. He relinquished his hold, releasing into her and growling her name into her shoulder.

_-ooo-_

_Leto walked along the paved courtyard path, Varania was ahead picking flowers for their mother who walked behind with the freshly laundered clothes. She ushered her children inside and sent them along to the slaves quarters for bed as she finished folding the laundry. _

_Leto was tucked into bed by Varania and he threw his arms into the air. "Et accidit quadam die ut liberi esse."_

_Varania scoffed. "Sine quo vadis?" Then climbed into the thin pallet beside his. "Stultus es. Nunquam futurum sit."_

_"Ego esse liberum." He sighed happily as he turned over in his pallet. "Iustus exspectat"._

**_AN: Leto: One day I'm gonna be free._**

**_Varania: How are you going to be free? - You're stupid, that will never happen._**

**_Leto: I'll be free. - Just you wait._**


	31. Chapter 31

She awoke to the roaring fire, She stretched feeling the stiff muscles beneath skin loosen, but the space beside her empty. She looked over and sat up wuickly in bed before turning to the fire and gazing at Fenris, fully clothed. She wrapped the blanket around herself, "Is everything alright, was.. was it that bad? I know I'm a little inexperienced and I'm sorry, if it wa-"

He stopped her with a raised hand looking back at her, "I'm sorry, it's not- It was fine."

Jennifer looked at the bedding, securing herself more tightly with the coverlet. "No… that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could have dreamed." He stated with a small flicker of a smile.

"Did I hurt you? I know your markings cause you pain, if I was too rough I'm sorry."

"It's not that." He shifted from one foot to the next. "I began to remember, my life before, just flashes- it's too much, this is too fast, I cannot… do this." He gestured to her, his brow creasing and Jennifer's hand itched to smooth away the worried lines.

"We can work through this. You don't have to try alone." Jennifer whispered as she wiped at her eyes, _it was all the same. I fell into this trap once again! _She berated herself harshly.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool." He looked away, clenching his fists. 'Perhaps it's better if she hates me.' He thought. "All I wanted was to be happy. Just… for a little while." He turned walking for the door. "Forgive me." He pleaded as he left the room, through the hall, down the stairs out of the mansion and away from her.

Jennifer fell to the floor, the coverlet draped around her haphazardly, sobbing into her open hands. She leaned against the bed, drawing her knees to her chest, her heart aching as the man, the elf, that had crept into her heart had crushed it as easily as Hadriana's. Rascal padded into the room whimpering as he inched closer to Jennifer. He whined as he laid his head upon her knee, now being to her thigh his head the size of hers, and looked at her with loving sympathy. He nosed at her hair, begging to give her comfort and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his chestnut coat. He nuzzled into her neck placing reassuring licks along her pulse.

She looked up with red puffy eyes and smiled watery. "You are a good friend. What would I do without you?" She asked as she continued to sob. "I'm sorry, boy. I got your fur all wet." Rascal snorted as if it was of no consequence and pawed at her foot. "Want to come to bed boy? Perhaps to morning will be better." He nipped at her fingers as he bounded onto the bed tapping his paw in her usual resting spot. She climbed in, removing the coverlet to wrap around the both of them before falling into a fitful sleep.

-ooo-

The next morning, Hawke awoke and roamed down the stairs to find Jennifer in the garden pulling weeds and grass from the plotters. She tossed them to the ground and continued on, unaware of her audience. "So either Meredith enacted the Rite of Annulment, or Orana called you 'Mistress' again. Either way the world is ending by the look on your face."

Jennifer jumped and turned to Hawke before looking away and wiping at her eyes. She sniffled and Hawke stepped forward. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

Jennifer held a hand towards him, waving him away. "It's nothing. I'm fine, just having a rough day." She gave him a small smile, one that did not quite show how she felt.

"Yes, and I'm the Queen of Antiva." He walked towards her kneeling down beside her.

"You would make a horribly ugly queen, Garrett." Jennifer replied dryly.

"True as that maybe, you are really bad at avoiding a subject." Hawke stilled her hands when she moved to remove more weeds from the plotters.

"I said I'm fine. Just something that I will have to work through in my own time." Jennifer pulled her hand from Hawke's as she began once again to pull weeds and grass from the plotters, when she looked back next, she found the garden empty save for her. She looked at her hands and the dirt caked beneath her nails and sighed. She threw the weeds as far as they would go before standing and heading towards the kitchen door.

After grabbing her armor and weapons, she walked through Hightown when she came upon the keep, she walked purposefully through the doors and towards the barracks, it was closing in on noon and the training grounds would be filled to the brim with guards, when she entered, she spotted Aveline and headed towards her, not looking; however, she bumped into another guard and fell to the ground. She sighed before sitting up and found a hand reaching out for her, she looked up at the man with mousy brown hair and a kind smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, lemme help you." He offered.

Jennifer smirked and took the offered hand. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm a bit beyond help." He chuckled and Jennifer looked at him more closely. "You're Donnic aren't you?"

"That's right, forgive me, but have we met?" He asked, he was shirtless and sweat soaked, obviously training, but Jennifer couldn't help but admire the well-toned muscles that usually laid beneath heavy armor. "Briefly. I was there when Aveline and Hawke took out those bandits after the official papers." She grinned.

"That's right, Jennifer wasn't it?" She nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not really good with faces. What brings you to the barracks?"

"Jennifer? What are you doing here?" Aveline, who had seen the stumble, walked from her position overseeing the guards towards her friend.

"Apparently running into hapless guardsmen." She smirked.

"I will try to keep my eyes on my surroundings more. Jennifer." He bowed. "Guard-Captain." He bowed again before heading into the sparring ring with his opponent.

Aveline smiled wistfully at his retreat, and Jennifer smirked wickedly. "Nice ass on that one, hmm?" Jennifer asked.

"Hmmm." She said before turning to Jennifer quickly. "W-what?"

Jennifer doubled over in laughter, "Oh you have it bad!" She proclaimed, drying her eyes. She looked to Aveline with a smile. "Have you said anything to him about it?" She asked.

Aveline blushed deeply before squaring her shoulders at Jennifer, "You came here for a reason, I assume."

Jennifer dropped her maces to the side before unlacing her corset and tossing that to the side as well. "Spar with me."

"Beg pardon?" She asked as Jennifer removed her belt.

"Spar with me. I need a partner to spar with and my usual is not… an option at the moment." She stretched her arms before looking around. "C'mon then! Lead the way, Guard-Captain!" Jennifer made a shooing motion with her hand. "And no taking it lightly, how can I train properly when my partner takes it easy on me?"

Aveline rolled her eyes as she led her way to another sparring circle. Whispers followed as the guardsmen watched Aveline remove her armor leaving her in leather breeches and a tunic. 'Captain's going to spar.' Some said, while other's started placing bets.

Jennifer rotated her shoulders, and stretched her legs before turning towards the carrot topped woman. "Fisticuffs, then?" she asked and Aveline nodded. Jennifer turned her body and shifted her stand, she bent her knees and kept light on her feet as she raised her hands loosely to her face. Aveline circled around, when she feigned forward, Jennifer stepped back. They bobbed and ebbed, like the tide of the ocean. Jennifer pushing forward, Aveline falling back. When the first blow landed on Jennifer's shoulder, the guardsmen cheered, and the dance began. Swings and misses, trips and grappling.

By the time the sun fell slightly in the sky, a good hour of fighting, both Aveline and Jennifer were panting. "You've gotten better." Aveline smirked, the right side of her cheek already swelling for a quick blow of Jennifer's fist.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." She smirked, favoring her leg from a hard blow from Aveline's leg.

"Jennifer!" Isabela waved her hand as she ran towards the sparring ring. The guardsmen whistled as she sauntered closely to Jennifer wrapping an arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

Jennifer looked to Aveline, as the red-head glared at the pirate. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my men, whore?"

Isabela pouted, "Aww. It's not fair that you have all these men to yourself, share Man-Hands."

As Aveline left, Isabela turned towards Jennifer, "So?" She asked.

"Hmm?" She asked as she wove her way back towards her maces and armor, strapping everything into place.

"Don't 'Hmm?' Me. The whole house heard what transpired last night, which leads me to ask… So?" Jennifer's spirits dropped. She blushed enough to where Isabela smiled luridly at her, but when tears formed in her eyes, Isabela took Jennifer by the shoulders and looked into her face. "Sweet thing? What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just the same that always happens." She offered a weak smile as she wiped at her eyes.

_**AN: Alright, if you think this is a depressing chapter, that's the games fault, not mine. They did it so hate bioware. lol But don't worry, it'll get better, but what will she do? Will Isabela cure her ailments? Mwahaha! Later my pretties!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Isabela kept prying all the way to the estate. Jennifer kept refusing to tell her. When they arrived, Hawke was talking with Bodahn and Jennifer excused herself to the garden, Leandra was there in a simple dress and apron and a bucket next to her, when she heard Jennifer approaching, she looked up and smiled and Jennifer couldn't help smiling in return. "Come here would you, dear?"

Jennifer complied, sitting only a few spaces away, Leandra set the bucket between them and she dropped a mangled weed inside. Jennifer began pulling weeds from the next plotter. "I can't wait for this. All colors and scents and sounds. It's like freedom and… peace." She looked at her hands as they worked diligently in the plotter separating soil from root and cooing over the occasional earthworm.

Leandra looked over at this child that had wiggled her way into all their hearts and possibly more and smiled softly. "You know my husband loved to work with plants, was quite the alchemist, like your friend. You know I think he would have liked you. You are so much like him, without the occasional hopeless joke." She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I don't know. I've been known to take a good situation and make it awkward with a misplaced joke." She giggled as she tossed the weed and aiming for the bucket but missing and pouting.

Leandra smiled reaching for the wayward weed and dropping it into the bucket. "I can see why he likes you."

"Who?" Jennifer asked, curiously wondering if she had heard the conversation between Jennifer and Anders some nights before.

"That elf, Fenris. You have this uncanny ability to bring a smile to anyone, I suppose what he's been through, he needs some happiness in his life." When she looked back towards Jennifer, she saw tears streaming down her face falling to the soil below. "Oh, darling! What is it? What happened?" Leandra stood, hiking her skirt and coming to sit next to Jennifer.

"He left me. Fenris stayed the other night and then left, just like Aaron." Jennifer sobbed as quietly as she could manage into Leandra's shoulder as the woman petted her hair. They sat there for a spell, Leandra continued to soothe and stroke then when Jennifer lifted her head it was shortly after dusk. She gave Leandra a tight hug, which the woman returned, and stood. "I suppose I should be getting ready for dinner." Jennifer smiled wearily and turned towards the kitchen.

-ooo-

Several days had passed, and everyone was beginning to notice the change in Jennifer, the way her smile never quite reached her eyes, the way she didn't go out to visit on her own, the way she would stay back from the group when doing the odd jobs Hawke seemed to pick up along the way. They tried to ask her if everything was alright, but she forced a smile and waved it away.

Everyone was also beginning to notice that it got worse when Fenris was around. Something had happened, when they asked Jennifer, she played dumb. When they asked Fenris, he would snap and snarl like his namesake before storming off. Hawke gazed upon his friend, the girl that was as dear to him as his own sister and frowned. That evening, Varric had come by to help Hawke manage the accounts of the estate, Varric was much better with numbers than Hawke could ever hope to be. When he heard a door open and feet bounding down the hall, Hawke stood quickly and bounded up the stairs. "Jennifer?"

He heard noise from the end of the hall and walked closer. As he neared the privy he heard wretching, he sighed watching as Varric stepped into the hallway. They moved towards the end of the hallway when Jennifer opened the door she quickly looked at her feet and made her way towards her room shutting the door and locking it. When Varric started to leave later in the night, he turned and looked at Hawke. "So what should we do about, Smiles?"

"I don't know. I really don't." He commented, Varric only shook his head and left the estate. Hawke trudged slowly up to his room where he fell into his bed. He really didn't know what to do, but he knew someone who did. He had received a letter from Bethany a few days back, she had made it through her joining and was now stationed in Fereldan of all places. It was good to hear from her, even if only through letters, so he moved towards the desk, sitting in the red stained wooden chair and began to write. He wrote about Mother, and about their friends. He wrote about the Amell's and Hawke's finally being a name in Kirkwall, and then he wrote about Jennifer, and everything that had happened as of late, asking for advice on what he should. Then, and regretfully, he asked if he should be worried about an untrained mage being so emotionally unstable.

He hoped he would and would not receive and answering letter. For once he was truly afraid of what the answer might be.

-ooo-

Fenris sat within his mansion, he had fallen asleep in his chair again a reoccurring situation when he drank himself to sleep. He placed the bottle down and moved to the main room of the manor, stretching his stiff muscles and practicing his swordplay. Weaving and bobbing, and thrusting along while his feet spun, and slid along the tiled surface of the floor. It had been two months since that night, and to his delight and dismay it became easier and easier to forget her touch. At the same time; however, it also became easier to forget her smile. Her laugh. Her shining green eyes. When he last saw her, the green depths of her eyes were dull and hollow. She smiled, sure, but it was empty and mirthless.

He was beginning to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. She was a strong willed woman after all, she would get over it, these things just took time. He scratched the back of his head frustrated. "She should hate me! Not feel upset or hurt. She must hate me. It's the only way."

"You know, talking to yourself is the mark of a madman." Hawke smirked.

Fenris spun on the balls of his feet looking at the warrior clad in armor leaning casually against the frame of the entryway to the main room. Fenris frowned. "What is it, Hawke?" He dusted his hands and rotated his shoulders and neck.

"I have a job I need you for."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Fenris asked turning away.

"Sebastian needs our help with something at the Harriman's Estate. They had something to do with the Flint Company." Hawke turned and called back, "I'll meet you at the Chantry. He'll be waiting there."

He was waiting there, as well as Hawke and Jennifer. Fenris cursed Hawke silently as she made his way up the steps with the two of them. Sebastian was talking to Elthina. "I thought it would end here. Hawke decimated Flint Company, no survivors." Jennifer glared at Hawke and he only grinned innocently. "Yet, now that I know who sent them. It's harder to see their deaths as justice." Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Death… is never justice." And Jennifer pointed to Elthina as if making a point. Hawke only rolled his eyes as they continued on.

"I-" When he noticed the three of them approaching he turned. "Hawke, you came. We were just talking about you."

"Carry on then! I love to eavesdrop." Jennifer snickered at his side while hitting his shoulder.

"I've learned who hired Flint Company. The Harriman's a noble family of Kirkwall. They were my parents allies, it's hard to believe they would betray my parents like this." Jennifer smiled sympathetically at him, which he returned.

"Is there any peaceful way to resolve this?" Jennifer asked.

Elthina smiled at Jennifer before turning to Sebastian, "If you treat the Harriman's like those mercenaries, you could start a war. Go carefully, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded before turning back to Hawke. "I must speak with Lady Harriman and find out what drove her to this… madness. But I am the last of my line. I should not go alone and make myself a target."

"If I'm standing beside you, that should make her think twice." Hawke proclaimed patting Sebastian on the back.

"Again, your interest in my plight humbles me. Shall we go then?" When everyone agreed they made their way towards the Harriman estate. Fenris constantly caught himself drifting his sight towards Jennifer, watching as she walked and as she carried a conversation with Sebastian. His mind reeled when he found himself wanting to punch the Chantry brother when nudged Jennifer with his elbow.

He cursed himself inwardly at the situation and again cursed Hawke for bringing him, but cursed himself more for reasons he didn't know why.

**_AN: Hokay, so… I made a little oopsie. I think in some of the previous chapters I called the family that hired the Flint Company: Harrowmont. BIG OOPSIE. Harrowmont is the freaking right hand of King Aeducan in DAO…. I don't know how I managed to botch that one, but I did so now I'm fixing it and I hope all the fanatics can forgive. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _**

**_Signed;_**

**_Your loving Fanfic slave._**


	33. Chapter 33

Poor Sebastian the infiltration didn't go as planned. The lady of the house was enthralled by demons. They had helped put Sebastian's usurper on the throne. The victory was a hollow one. Sebastian left defeated to the Chantry as Hawke, Jennifer and Fenris made their way through Hightown, home.

Fenris turned to head towards the dilapidated mansion he called home. Not really home, he didn't think he would ever call any place home. He stopped and looked back, Jennifer was there and she watched with sunken eyes, eyes that were so bright, were now dull. She would hate him. She had too. She stepped forward and Fenris nodded to Hawke before quickly walking towards his run down mansion. There were no people in the early hours of the morning, and when Fenris closed the main door to the manor, the silence was deafening. Dust skittered along the floor from some current of air leading to the outside, broken flagstones and rubble littered the floor as he carefully picked his way through, and there was the chair, perfectly set aside in the room, free from dust and debris. There it sat, and was only moved when she came to visit. It was 'her' chair, something in this world that she could claim as her own, if she only wanted.

-ooo-

Hawke watched as Fenris fled like a coward from Jennifer. He watched as Jennifer's shoulder's fell and her eyes glazed over in an attempt to protect her from whatever she was feeling. So that's what had happened, he had left and had devastated Jennifer enough for her to lose herself. Jennifer turned back with a smile and bounded back to Hawke, though he could see how the smile was forced, and how the bounce in her step faltered. Placing on his own smile, he linked his arms with hers, placed a kiss on her cheek and led her towards the estate. Orana was awake, when Hawke had asked her to come work for him, she had seemed nervous, when she saw her first pay her smile lit up and Jennifer took her shopping for things she had never thought to buy, she was making a stew and some sort of pastry for breakfast, Jennifer excused herself, claiming she was tired and went to her room. Hawke changed into his house coat from his armor gazing out as Jennifer left.

Orana watched sadly as Jennifer left and turned towards Hawke, "Master?"

Hawke grimaced but remained polite. "Hmm?"

"Will the mistress be alright? If she isn't feeling well I have some stew for her." She gestured towards the boiling cauldron that smelled divine. "I know she hasn't been able to keep much down so I can add more water to help." She offered.

"Orana, I'm afraid what Jennifer has can't be cured with watered down stew." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"I know, the mistress told me why she's so upset." Orana hurriedly sprinkled coarse sugar over the tops of the pastries before placing them in the oven.

"Wait, Orana, she told you what happened?" Hawke walked towards her and she flinched slightly.

"N-no, master. The mistress talked in her sleep. I think she was having a nightmare and she talked about how, Master Fenris left, and how a man named Aaron left, and people used to hurt her. She sounded so scared, Master." Hawke thanked Orana placing a quick kiss on her cheek before walking through the estate towards the small bedroom at the back of the hall. He knocked on Jennifer's door, when no answer came, he figured her asleep. "Jennifer?" He called out, there was still no reply. "Jennifer can I come in?" He tried the door. It was locked. "Jennifer, open the door." He called loudly, when there was still no reply, he jiggled the door forcefully. Panic lanced through him and he pounded on the door.

He cursed viciously as he lifted his foot and kicked open at the door, the frame splintered but the door held firm, he kicked again and the door moved only a bit further, the third kick had the door swinging open and he paused, Jennifer leaned against the far side of the bed. Cautiously he walked to the far side of the room before running towards her and sliding on his knees into a pool of blood.

"_Mother! Orana! Someone help!"_ He cradled, Jennifer against him as blood continued to fall from her wrists. Distantly he could hear footsteps clamoring up the stairs and a soft whine at the door. Hawke grabbed hold of her wrist and pressed the palm of his hand against the deep gash. Leandra gasped when she came into the room and Hawke looked at his mother with teary eyes. "Someone go get, Anders."

Leandra turned towards the door, "Orana, please go get Anders from his clinic." Orana nodded quickly but Hawke didn't care. He held fiercely to Jennifer. "Hawke, put her on the bed, and keep that arm above her." Hawke numbly did as his mother asked. Leandra tore the casing of a pillow from the bedding and bunched before handing it to Hawke. He took it, pressing it tightly against the deep wound.

A moment passed, "Where the void is he?!" He soon heard the tell tale signs of the cellar door opening and closing quickly. Footsteps resonated throughout the silent halls shooting as fast as an arrow up the stairs and down the hall, Anders entered, breathless before moving to Jennifer's side.

When he stepped in the pool of blood at the side of the bed he closed his eyes a moment before taking Jennifer's arm from Hawke's reluctant grasp and he swore, quite colorfully. He flashed blue before closing his hand over the wound and healing the seemingly harmless wound clothes. When the wound was clear, he placed his hand just above her mouth, just below her nose. He concentrated a moment, frustrated he looked around and spotted the dagger on the floor. He picked it up, cleaning the blood from it on his coat, placing it just under her nose he looked closely, the barest hint of fog clouded the blade and Anders almost sobbed with relief. He staggered back and rubbed his head, looking towards Hawke. "What in the void happened?!"

"I think it's quite obvious what happened, and I know who caused it." Hawke seethed with anger and moved to leave when Anders caught his arm.

"It doesn't matter, right now she needs you and everyone else here. When need to get her warmed up. She lost a lot of blood, if we don't get her warm, no amount of healing will help her." Anders looked sternly at Hawke as they all moved to cover her in thick blankets, and place heated bricks just under the foot of the mattress.

-ooo-

Hours and Jennifer hadn't awoken. Anders had left, asking Hawke to retrieve him when she had awoken. But he was still furious. He knew, Jennifer needed him, but someone needed to hear FROM him more. He left the estate quickly, heedless of the blood still caked upon his house coat and one leg of his trousers. He stormed through Hightown, people gasping and moving quickly away from him.

He didn't even bother to knock, didn't bother to turn the handle, releasing aggression he kicked the door open and stomped through the cracked flagstones, broken bodies and bottles, and up the stairs to the one used house in the manor. He threw open the door and Fenris was there with sword in hand, when he noticed it was Hawke, he lowered his sword. "Hawke." He greeted, when he noticed Hawke tromping towards him it was too late, Hawke's large heavy fist collided with Fenris' jaw, sending the elf sprawling to the floor.

"You, bastard! You, good for nothing slave! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He moved to hit Fenris' again, but the elf lunged forward, his shoulder hitting Hawke square in the stomach sending both of them to the floor. "I can't believe you!"

They tousled on the floor, Fenris hit Hawke in the nose, setting it at an odd angle, while Hawke furiously landed two more blows to Fenris' jaw and ear before Fenris could hold Hawke down enough to look at him. "Venhedis, Hawke! What are you on about?!"

"You broke her! The one thing that we all love and care about and YOU broke her! She could have died you prick!" With a hard shove, Hawke pushed Fenris' off him, but most of his steam was gone, a weariness settling in his body as he moved away to sit on the floor. "Jennifer just tried to kill herself."

Fenris faltered. He fell back on his rump, his hands falling limply into his lap. "What?"

"You!" Hawke gestured wildly with his hand. "You broke the one thing that seemed impossible to break! Even after she was Tranquil! Even after everything she went through just since being here and you broke her heart! Not just that, but her spirit!" Hawke stood, carding his fingers roughly through his hair. "I don't know what she was thinking but I went to talk to her and found her in a pool of her own blood!"

Fenris stood quickly looking over Hawke. "Is she alive?"

"Barely, if it weren't for Anders she wouldn't be and still might not be, all because of you." Hawke glared at him. "Whatever you did to her, I didn't think you were the kind of person to be so heartless. For all your talk about mages and their evil, you are by far the worst thing I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. Stay away from her." Hawke growled viciously as he left the mansion.


	34. Chapter 34

Jennifer wearily opened her eyes, Anders turned from the desk in her room as she groaned. "Ah! You're awake." He smiled moving closer towards her and sitting just on the side of the bed. Jennifer turned her head away a frown twisting her normally bright features. Anders reached for her taking her hand in his, she gently pulled it from him, not bothering to look his way. "Don't. Don't turn away."

"You should have just left well enough alone." She whispered quietly as she looked down upon her bandage wrapped wrist.

"That's awfully selfish, I didn't think you had a selfish bone in your body." Anders pulled away but did not leave the bed, instead he looked back at the desk with a sigh.

"There's quite a lot you don't know about me."

"Is he really worth it? Worth killing yourself over?" Anders whispered angrily.

"He left me. Just like everyone else. He left me." Large tears spilled down to Jennifer's temples, dampening her hair. She folded her arms covering her eyes and sobbed quietly. "I didn't think I could be so stupid as to fall for it all over again. Yet here I am." She laughed bitterly to herself.

"You are a stronger woman than this. Don't let him bring you down!" Anders hugged onto Jennifer tightly, pulling her to him and digging his fingers into her shoulders. "There are so many who would miss you, please don't just walk away." He nuzzled gently into her hair.

Jennifer slowly brought her hands to his arms, what was she doing? It's been years since she has just given up, not fought back. _How could I give up without a fight now? _and for the first time in weeks smiled genuinely. "You are the greatest friend anyone could ever hope to have. Do you believe me now when I say you are a good man?"

Anders chuckled but released Jennifer to arm's length looking at her. "It's his loss. I would be mad to give you up." He smirked and took her injured wrist in his hands. "You'll need to be careful for the next week. It was a deep cut and the muscles need time to heal, so only light work, no escapades with Hawke.

"You are absolutely no fun, you know that right?" She wiped gently at her eyes before giving him another smile.

"So I've been told. I think Isabela put it as a 'stick in the mud.' Others have dubbed me as a pretentious prick, but that was in my younger years." He smirked again before standing and stretching his stiff muscles. "C'mon, Lady Amell said she was making a nice broth for you, think you can hold some of it down?"

At Jennifer's nod he lead the way through the estate towards the kitchens where she was greeted by Orana and Leandra as they fussed about the kitchen, Hawke had left earlier and were very vague on where he'd gone. Jennifer only had to guess, but she would wallop him for it later. Till then she sat at the counter, sipping carefully at the warm broth.

-ooo-

That night, Hawke finally returned home and checked in on Jennifer, the relief he saw at her smile was palpable and he gathered her in a fierce hug before she pushed back and glared at him, "What did you say to him?" When she looked down at his clothes, noticing she had never seen them before she quirked a brow. "And what are you wearing?"

Hawke, obviously, chose the safest question first. "I had to change clothes from earlier. Your 'mishap' was a bit messy."

"And? The answer to my other question?" She tapped her foot expectantly.

Hawke frowned but relayed what he had said.

"You called him a what? Hawke! How could you?!" She stared at him incredulously.

"What would you have me do? Because of him, your heart was broken, something I thought would never happen. You were so upset, it became harder and harder to watch you ever day that passed, I would have almost rather you be Tranquil!" He yelled, his voice booming as he gestured wildly. "You are loved, and you are such a bright light, and-" He faltered, breathing heavily. "And after losing Bethany… I couldn't lose you too. You are the only sibling I have left."

Jennifer stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you are going to have to apologize."

"I'd rather gargle darkspawn blood." He grimaced.

"Do, it or I'll never speak to you again." Jennifer firmly set her jaw and looked at him seriously.

"Promise?" Jennifer gasped, smacking Hawke upon the shoulder before smirking reluctantly.

"Please, Garrett. Fenris, is not a bad person, if he left me, if for reasons of his own and he shouldn't be judged because of that." Hawke nodded reluctantly, but held fiercely to Jennifer's hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you in such a chipper mood?" He asked cautiously.

Jennifer smiled, "Because, I'm evil and I have a plan."

Hawke groaned. "A plan?"

Jennifer merely nodded as she pulled him along to the kitchens for food.

-ooo-

Slowly, she had recovered as the week went by, Hawke and Isabela visited her regularly. Jennifer knew they were keeping an eye on her, just being cautious. Jennifer's heart swelled at their actions, at everyone. Even Fenris came by to make sure she was alright, though he didn't visit her directly. Hawke apologized, and their strenuous friendship was restored for the moment. Jennifer graciously refrained from talking about what had happened and why she had almost taken her life when they were asked to come to resolve the jobs Hawke was asked to do.

Jennifer made good on her plan too. She had spoken with Isabela about certain things, maybe not the best person to talk of relationships, but the best to talk about armor to catch a man's eye, and what was important to cover and what could be 'shown off.' So they made their merry way to the armorer in Hightown and on more than one occasion did she catch Isabela pilfering shinies and trinkets, though where she hid them Jennifer had no idea.

After much bartering with the merchant, Jennifer was her measurements and in three days' time she would have a new armor set. She also decided on new weapons, her maces becoming warped and unbalanced. When Fenris would appear at the Hanged Man, Jennifer upped her game, flashing brilliant smiles, salacious winks and reminding Fenris of who she was, but at the same time, giving him his space to think.

She didn't know his specific reasons, that night he was vague, though she figured it had something to do with his past. He was still troubled, and if she didn't know any better, she would say the poor lyrium lined elf hated himself, so Jennifer never excluded him, letting him make his own choice when they went on excursions and the like.

Sebastian was a great ally, on several occasions Fenris and the Chantry brother would have evening conversations over a simple meal, and slowly Sebastian was getting the elf to open up. If Jennifer didn't know of the brother's vows and his sexual preference, Jennifer would have been jealous. He would come by often and they would work the garden, preparing it for spring when the flowers would bloom with life, and they would talk. When he had heard about Jennifer's attempt he hugged her tightly, and Jennifer found herself crying quietly in his arms before pushing back with a grin and a thanks.

"If you didn't have your vows I would kiss you right now." She blushed going back to her plotter and aerating the soil by hand.

"If I didn't have my vows, I would be the same rake as when I left Starkhaven." Sebastian smirked.

"What's Starkhaven like?" She had tucked her knees under her chin as she worked and watched as a little earthworm slowly crawled across the apex of her kneecap.

Sebastian smiled as he diligently pulled weeds from the plotters setting them into the handy bucket nearby. "It's a beautiful area with rolling hills and a clear blue Minater River. Marble fountains and granite paved streets, unlike the harsh grey stone of Kirkwall."

Jennifer smiled and placed her hand upon the crook of Sebastian's arm. "You miss it don't you?"

At Sebastian's nod she removed her arm and looked around the garden, "Why don't you return? Reclaim your birthright?"

"After taking my vows, I gave up my position to reclaim the throne, but it is an interesting thought. Though, I'm not sure if I would make a good prince, my reputation far exceeds me at my homeland." Sebastian smirked, before moving to stand. He offered his hand to Jennifer and she accepted, he pulled her to stand and she awkwardly collided with his brilliant white armor.

She blushed deeply pulling back slightly, "Merril and Isabela were right."

At Sebastian's questioning glance she continued. "Your armor is shiny." Sebastian laughed heartily and wrapped his arm about Jennifer as they walked inside.


	35. In Wonderland

Jennifer moaned as she turned over in bed grumbling. Someone was persistently continuing to talk as she was trying to sleep. "The time has come…" the voice- feminine, with a distinct lure of power- said. "To talk of many things."

The other voice – kind – grumted in agreement.

"Of shoes and ships and veiling wax, of cabbages and kings." Jennifer opened her eyes to find a woman, tall and proud with a feathered rump and a slightly askew crow.

The second voice – an elven man – with kind wide eyes and brown robes, turned to the feather rumped woman with a quirk of his brown and folded his arms. "Ceiling wax? What in the fade is ceiling wax?" He asked.

The woman frowned. "Do not trifle with me, your carpentry skills are lacking to not know of wax for the ceiling."

"I knew you were mad. I just didn't know how great." He threw his arms up with a sigh and looked towards Jennifer.

Jennifer blinked before stumbling out of her bed and into the water. As she fell and fell into its inky black debths, she emerged on the other side to find herself in a room with several doors, as the water drained away.

In the center of the room was a man with short black hair, lightly trimmed beard and mouse ears. He lounged in a white wrought iron chair next to a white wrought iron table, his mousey tail flicking behind him. "Nice of you to join us." He grinned.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asked as she slowly crept forward.

The mouse man grinned as he took a great big bit of cake that Jennifer hadn't noticed before. When Jennifer looked back after gazing around the room at all the doors, The mouse man was gone. All that remained was his heavy metal armor and his great, massive sword. Jennifer looked around the room, frantic as she knelt down. She heard a high pitched yelp, looking around she found the mousey man, his tail caught under her knee and he was stark naked.

With a surprised gasp, Jennifer lifted her leg and the naked mousey man fled to a small door inlaid in the corner of the room. "Hey wait!" She called out as she crawled to the door and peered in. The door was too small to fit through. She looked around, coming back to the wrought iron table and chair. There, in a little decoratively wrapped parcel read… "Eat me?" She opened up the package and sniffed. Her stomach growled, finding nothing to be wrong, she popped the morsel into her mouth and chewed.

She groaned as her stomach clenched. She looked around her and the room began to grow. Her stomach clenched again and she looked down as her clothes began to fall from her body. No, I'm shrinking.

She fell to the floor in a heap of leather and buckles, on striking her on the head. She hissed through her teeth and made her way out of the clothing only to discover herself without clothes. She shrieked, grabbing a tufted of her shirt to wrap about herself. Using her teeth, she tore the fabric apart, wrapping it about herself in a makeshift dress. She moved towards the door when the ground began to shake.

"Oh dear, I'm so very late!" Came the lilting brogue. Jennifer turned to see a tall elven woman with winding tattoos and furry white rabbit ears step into the room holding a ball of twine. She inhaled a morsel of food, pulling something from her clothes as she shrank. She darted out of the pile of mail and green leather, partially clothed towards the small door.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh, I'm late. No time to waste, goodbye! So very terribly late!" She darted through the door, quick as a rabbit and left Jennifer behind.

Jennifer looked around before inhaling deeply, steeling herself and walking through the door.

The door opened silently, no sound to be heard, to a long hallway. A light shone brightly at the end of the tunnel and Jennifer grimaced. _Really?_ She entertained the idea of turning back when she heard the tell-tale click of the door shutting. She turned back to check the handle finding the door locked. _ Great._

She continued on towards the end of the tunnel and as she neared the bright light she heard the wind blowing lazily and birds chirping cheerfully. She rushed towards the light to find herself in a large beautiful garden. She pulled her wrap of a dress up higher and gazed at the multitude of flowers, from her beloved cockleshells, to roses, lavender and honeysuckle.

"Oh no, you can't possibly wear that!" Came a stoic yet gentle feminine voice.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Jennifer asked as she looked about.

"Yes, that simply will not do." Came the same voice but in a different direction.

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips as she stepped back. "It's very rude to not show yourself when you're talking to someone." She declared before bumping into a tall dandelion.

"Oomph." Came the voice. Jennifer turned to see a dandelion rubbing its nose. _Wait, dandelion's have noses?_

"I _was_ showing myself. _You _just weren't looking." The flower peered down at Jennifer as did countless others, voicing their agreement. "Yes, she did."

Jennifer back pedaled away from the flowers colliding with tanned arms and bare skin. "What's wrong with what she's got on? Everything essential is covered." This voice was sultry, seductive and chipper with the hint of a tease.

The woman flower rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's all that's covered."

The sultry woman with a wide grin and twitchy ears and a tail that flicked enticingly, leered at the flower. "Not everyone needs to encase themselves in steel up to their eyebrows." And indeed the flower was encased in steel, or some metal, the tall thick stalks wrapped in what almost appeared to be armor.

Againt the woman flower rolled her eyes, "Yes, because letting it all hang out is appropriate for someone her age."

The catty woman pulled Jennifer aside, "Well, perhaps the wrap is left wanting." She pursed her lips in through for a moment before romancing about the garden, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else as if she dissolved into the shadows. She plucked the petals and leaves from the various flowers.

The woman flower winced and grunted, squeaked and squawked as the leaves and petals were pulled and plucked. "I'll get you for that, whore."

The catty woman grinned, flashing white teeth against tanned skin. "Promise?"

In a flurry of dexterous movement, the wrap dress was ripped clean from Jennifer's body and the leaves and petals were wrapped and pinned to her form in a very appealing, if sparsely clad, ensemble.

The catty woman and the flowers looke back over jennifer's form. The catty woman humming in approval and the woman flower groaning. "I suppose it'll do."

"It'll do? This is some of my best work!" The catty woman replied.

"Excuse me-"

"This is some of your only work!" The woman flower scoffed.

"Escuse. Me-"

"Why you-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Jennifer yelled, stamping her foot solidly on the ground. Both they catty woman and the woman flower looked to Jennifer. "Thank you for the clothes, but if you could just tell me where I can get home?

"No need to shout." Came the woman flower's reply.

"Yes, no need to get your knickers in a bunch." The catty woman exclaimed.

"You would know." The flower woman retorted, and once again he two argued amongst themselves as a bend in the flowers opened up a pathway through the garden.

Slowly, Jennifer led herself through the dirt path coming to a crossroads. The catty woman appeared perched on the lowest limb of a nearby tree. "You'll want to see the Had Matter."

"The Had Matter?" Jennifer asked looking questionably at the signs.

"Mhmm!" The woman's tail twitched. "The Had Matter." She disappeared and reappeared down the left path. "This way." She curled her finger at Jennifer and sauntered backwards as she watched a reluctant flower clad Jennifer, follow.

The catty woman walked to a stone bridge. She leapt up onto the edge, dexterously walking along it. "Across the bridge and through the bush."

"Through the bush?" She stepped onto the bridge and noticed just on the other side was a tall shrub blocking the bridges exit.

"Yep! Through the bush." The catty woman pushed Jennifer through the shrub.

Jenifer toppled onto the other side falling flat on her face. "Ow. Hey what's-" She looked back and noticed the shrub and the bridge were gone, along with the catty woman.

"So you've finally decided to join us." Came a sarcastically chipper voice, he bore a tall hat with a large light blue and black plume, honey brown eyes and a snarky smirk.

"Wha?" She asked rather lamely.

"You're late." A man with creamy white tattoos and caramel skin with a cream toned set of bunny ears interjected. He sat, straight backed in his half chair, showing amazing balance and agility.

"Ouite, we were about to have tea." The hatted man replied.

"A-are you the Had matter?" Jennifer asked.

"No, not quite, I'm the Mad hatter, but it wouldn't had mattered." He smiled with a slight crinkle around the corner of his eyes.

They bunny eared man scoffed into his tea and knocked gently with the tip ofhis nail onto the spout of a tea kettle. "Rise." Came is curt response.

Out of the kettle came the mouse eared man. He squeezed from the spout, as large as he had been before Eat Me, and sat at the table with a clink and a clatter of china. "So, you're here! Merry Un-Nameday!"

"Un-Nameday?"

"Tish tosh! The Had's don't matter and the Matters never have had!" Proclaimed the hatted man. "Say…" He paused his eyes shining bright blue and his chipper voice changing. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jennifer jumped at the abrupt change of his tone.

The bunny eared man peered at the hatted man over the rim of his tea cup. "Abomination."

"Right!" The chipper voice was back and Jenifer looked upon the three.

"Excuse me, where might I find the way home?"

The hatted man stopped. The mouse eared man perked up his ears hopped onto the table that was ten feet long and crawled with metal armor towards Jennifer. He peered into her blushing face before smiling.

The bunny eared man gently set his tea cup down. "With the Queen."

They all looked down solemnly.

"The Queen?"

The hatted man nidded slowly. "Queen, the Red Queen. White changes to red once the blood is spolled and tainted."

"I don't-"

"Merry Un-Nameday!" Chimed the mouse eared man once again.

The catty woman appeared with a wide grin. "White Queen turned to the Red Queen when her blood became tainted. He was never the same." The catty woman pointed to the mouse eared man. "Siblings."

"Siblings?" Jennifer asked.

"Siblings." Replied the catty woman.

"Siblings" said the hatted man.

"Siblings." The bunny eared man grumbled.

"Siblings." The mouse eared man replied sadly.

A loud bell tolled in the distance. The catty woman vanished with a suggestive leer and a wide grin.

"You must go to court with the Queen." Said the bunny eared man."

"Me? Why me?!" Jennifer asked frantically.

The mouse eared man smiled. "Because she misses you."

"Me?" Jennifer squeaked and pointed to herself and they all smiled, and the hatted man pushed her down a hole.

"Holy craaaaaaaaaap!" She screamed as she plummeted only to land on a cushioned chaise, bounce upwards and land awkwardly on her rump. "Ow. Owie. O wow!" She hissed as she rubbed her backside.

"Well, I'll be damned. Lucky fall." Jennifer opened her eyes to find herself face to face with an overgrown caterpillar with sever mugs of ale. Jennifer blinked and stood dusting off her backside.

"Your petal is ripped." He pointed to Jennifer's rose petal top where the sleeve was torn and half of her right breast was revelaed. Jennifer squealed and hurried to cover herself before mumbling a quick 'thanks.' The caterpillar bowed fully. "That, messere, is why I'm here."

"I'm supposed to be at court with the Red Queen." Jennifer exclaimed distractedly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The caterpillar whistled and a large hound bounded forward. The caterpillar gestured to climb up the beast when the hound lowered himself and she climbed up his nost to rest atop his head. "Hold tight." He murmured then whistled and the house sped off. Jennifer rolled to the back before she grabbed hold of it's fur.

"Slow down you rascal!" The hound stopped causing Jennifer to fall forward. "Oomph!" When she had situated herself she moved back towards the hound's head and patted him. "TROT." And the hound did, making the remainder of the journey pleasant.

They arrived at the grandiose estate with red tapestries and a blocky hawk shaped design.

"Oh dear, I'm late for court! So terribly very late." The white bunny eared elf girl darted forward the ball of twine trailing behind her. "So very late."

"Wait!" Jennifer ran after her to a magnificently rich red and gold throne room. Thhere in blue and silver sat a woman with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Are you the Red Queen?" Jennifer asked. The queen smiled and nodded. "Then why-"

The queen giggled, "Then why am I wearing blue?" She stood, lacing her fingers behind her back. "Because I fought back." The queen walked forward. She embraced Jennifer in a tight hug whispering softly. "Keep fighting back. Promise me – no matter what- you'll keep fighting back." At Jennifer's nod the queen let go and there stood all the people she'd seen.

The bunny eared man walked up to her and she remembered. _Fenris._ "Keep fighting…. For us."

And he bent forward kissing Jennifer passionately on the lips.

-ooo-

Jennifer awoke with a start and rubbed a hand over her face. "What a weird dream."


	36. Chapter 35

Many months had passed, Jennifer found herself adjusting well to the life that was thrown at her. She had slimmed down and her hair had grown out. If not happy she was content with her place here. Anders had trained her well in use of magic, but she found herself more of an elementalist than a healer. Fire and ice came as easily to her as breathing, and she was able to experiment with her magic wielding it into her weapons and her friends when in the heat of battle.

Summer had brought a warm and lazy breeze to Kirkwall, being from Texas the heat seemed comforting and she felt at home. She sat within the garden, pruning the flowers to accommodate for the lack of rain. As she clipped a dying rose bud from the bush lining the northern wall her mind flashed back to that bizarre dream and Fenris' words whispered into her mind once again. _Keep fighting… for us._

Their relationship had resumed its easy friendship, and she could not be angry for it no more than she could be angry with anything else. She held firm to her belief that his reasons were his own, and of great importance, if only for him. Still, she frowned, wishing to only know why. In their last battle, she was pushed aside as an arrow whipped past her, only to find Fenris laying above her. He said nothing as he collided once again into the fray, but still there was hope. She held onto that hope as fiercely as Isabela held onto her drink.

She sighed, dropping the bud into the bucket before turning and leaving the mansion. She favored the opinions of her friends, Sebastian above all, finding his certainty in the Maker a delightful thing, though it wasn't for her. She hopped down the steps leading to Lowtown, hoping to find Varric. Though Sebastian was a great confidant, she knew how he had felt about her, and she refused to salt the old wound of her choosing another, the same courtesy she applied for Anders.

And knowing everything it seemed, Varric was the best for guidance in her current predicament. So she meandered through Lowtown, making her way slowly to the Hanged Man. She found Isabela, already inebriated with drink and lazily draping herself on a chair in Varric's room. She looked to the well tended case that held Bianca, _So Varric was close by._ "Come with me, and I'll take you to places you've never been." Jennifer watched with shocked amusement as Isabela waved her drink enticingly at Bianca. "I think she deserves to feel a woman's touch on her trigger. Don't you?" She asked Jennifer.

Varric came in through the doorway to his bedroom. "Bianca responds to my touch, she'd never give it up to you."

"That's what they always say, and I always prove them wrong." She leaned her head back looking at Varric with a wide grin.

"Stop it!" He moved quickly to Bianca's side as if to protect her. "You're confusing her… and me."

Jennifer burst into a great peel of laughter as she sat herself down opposite of Isabela and clicked her tongue. "You are so shameful, no wonder Hawke deems you a bad influence."

"I resent that!" She said in mock affront, before prying her languid self from the chair and sauntering to the door. "Just think about it Bianca, you know where to find me."

Varric shivered and held Bianca close before moving to the table to sit. "Well, Smiles, what brings you to my humble home?"

Jennifer scoffed at the comment, but placed her hands delicately upon the table and opened her mouth to speak but closed it shortly after, turning inward, pensive. Varric looked at her before asking for two drinks from Nora, he turned to Bianca lifting her in his arms before idly stroking the loading mechanism. "You know, sometimes you scare me with how you could give Broody a run for his money at scowling." He chuckled to himself, bringing Jennifer out of her thoughts.

He laid her head upon the table with a solid thunk before responding. "I just don't know what to do. I want to ask him, but… how do you bring that up in conversation? 'Hey Fenris, no I don't want any wine, so why did you leave and why are you such a coward?" She peered up at him, though she did not remove her head from the table.

Varric chuckled again. "Smiles, the way I see it there's one of two things you can do. You can wait." At that she glared at him through one eye. "Or…" He threw his hands up in defense, "Or you can just ask him. Man up and just ask. Situations like these don't call for tact. They call for guts. Question is: Are you willing to hear what he has to say?"

At that, Jennifer lifted her head and peered at him. "Did you ever think that him being a coward was because he didn't want to lose you? Sure he knew you would be upset about him leaving, but maybe he thought you would be more upset about why he left? Broody's got issues like everyone else, but maybe he doesn't realize it. Perhaps showing him would help."

Jennifer pursed her lips and tapped the table. "A secret for a secret?"

At Varric's nod she grimaced. "Some things are better left in the past."

"True as that may be. Perhaps some people are in capable of leaving it in the past but still moving forward." Jennifer thought of what he said, even as she thanked him and said her goodbyes, she thought diligently on it when Fenris' words rang out in her head. _I tried to keep my past behind me…. But it won't stay there._ She sped to his house, something unknown carrying her through the winding streets of Hightown.

When she arrived at the well worn door, the pounded upon it's creaking wood with the side of her fist. She leaned forward catching her breath, all the battles in the world never preparing her for the swiftness the claimed on her way towards his musty manor. She heaved in gulping breaths of air, a stitch in her side pinging with a sting she knew too well, and at last when Fenris opened the door to his manor she held up a finger, pressing her fist to her side as she straightened. "Hi." She exclaimed breathlessly before entering his manor.

"Please, come in?" He asked dryly as Jennifer winced before turning to face him. He looked her up and down before stepping closer. Jennifer's breath caught in her throat when he stepped close enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin, despite the cool stale air of the building. "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

Jennifer shook her head before blowing out a plume of air through tight lips. "Just giving myself a heart attack with all that running." She involuntarily sucked in air through her nose before turning to him with a bright smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Why are you here?" He asked cautiously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Jennifer looked at him and her smile faultered. She moved to reach out a hand before drawing back, uncertain. "I—" She growled frustratedly, her fingers catching in her hair as she combed through it in irritation. She turned away, finding solace in separating herself from those emerald eyes so much darker than her own. "I… I can't claim to know, much – if anything at all- about you." She turned back, keeping her eyes at her booted toes. "And I know, that why you left are for reasons all your own." She winced again when she saw the internal withdraw, it played blatantly in his stance, the shift of his feet.

"But I want to. Even if-" She paused, the words catching in her throat. She swallowed hard before continuing. "Even if, it's only as friends. I want you to know me, like no one else does." Fenris moved to interrupt, a deep grumble in his chest, but Jennifer lifted her hand. "I want you to know, so that you see how you are not alone. You were never alone, at least not since coming to Kirwall. Whether you believe me or not, it needs to be said." She moved again to touch, to comfort, but found it unwanted and drew her hand back once more. "In my own world, there is no magic. No mana. No fade. But there are things just as ugly and just a gruesome within my world, some things I've come to experience myself." _Why is it so hard to talk right now?_

"Jennifer, y-"

Jennifer furiously shook her head, fighting against the clog in her throat that just didn't seem to ease. "I didn't use to be the person I am now. When I saw my sister die before my very eyes I became – troubled. My parents separated because of it and that only added to the hurt in myself." She closed her eyes tightly. "I was taken, to a facility that dealt with 'troubled' people, but it only added to it. I- they…" She brought her hands to her eyes as if to rub away the memories, but they came back wet and glistened in the low light of the manor.

"They poisoned me. Hurt me… I don't tell you this for pity, or sympathy. I tell you so you know, if there is anything you need to talk about, I will not judge. I won't blame. I won't hate. I just wish to be near you, and even that is a bl-" Fenris crushed her lips with his, eagerly opening her with a swipe of his tongue. She stood still till his hands pressed against the small of her back and she closed her eyes tightly, reveling in the feel of him against her once again. Her heart pounded painful in her chest as he pulled away.

"Stop. I can't- I _don't-_" He hung his head in defeat and Jennifer peered at him searchingly. "I can't tell you. I've tried, I've tried so many times. I just need… _time."_

Jennifer smirked, her eyes still tearing. "Not a no?"

And despite himself, Fenris smiled. "Not a no."

Jennifer smiled brightly, suddenly all to conscious of how close he was, how his hair whispered across her brow. How his calloused fingers caught in her hair. How his wine flavored breath ghosted over her lips and she cleared her throat as a deep blush ran along her neck. "Right… well now that I've made an ass out of myself. I should probably go." She chuckled nervously.

Fenris nodded, slowly pulling his fingers from her cheeks before letting them fall lifelessly at his sides. She walked past him, only to give him a saucy wink over her shoulder before stepping from the manor. She walked along the wall towards the Amell Estate, her fingers occasionally ghosting over her hips when she heard a light scuff of a boot and the tell-tale song of blade against leather. She stopped, drawing her maces from the holsters at her hip, a man in green and brown leather stepped from the shadows, a wicked gleam in his eye as he spun the blade of his dagger in his fingers.

"Shit…"


	37. Chapter 36

"You know Hawke, tell me where he is… or you die today." Said the man with the Antivan accent. Jennifer scoffed at him, but as others jumped down from the rooftops she paused and cursed. When she began to back up, heading for the safety of Fenris' mansion, the Antivan moved towards her, dagger still in hand.

Before Jennifer could so much as blink, the Antivan cried out in pain, a dagger protruding from his right shoulder and a spray of blood splattered along the side of Jennifer's face. Jennifer looked around for the source of the dagger, and there above her on the roof opposite of the Antivan an elf with red hair and a cheeky smirk crouched. She spun a blade in her hand as she stood and leapt down as another shot an arrow, narrowly missing her leg. The elf landed with a grunt and sprung back to her feet to whirl about and stab the archer just as he was about to fire another shot, though he turned instead shooting a comrade in the dead center of the head.

More arrows were fired and the elf used the man as a shield against them before launching her other knife at an archer high on the roof. The others, suddenly aware of the elf, joined into the fray, one swinging at her with a large sword. She deflected his blow, slicing just under his chin before turning to the next victim. She leapt over a railing, dodging the blow of a heavy mace only to land on a man she had sent over the railing with a kick moments before. Slice and dodge, stab and kick, she worked her way to the Antivan that had threatened Jennifer. She grabbed hold of the blade still deep within his shoulder and she winked. She _winked!_ "Kill her! Kill them both!" He cried before the elf removed her blade only to slice at his neck with another. She turned towards Jennifer with the same cheeky smirk.

"Well? What are you waiting for." She asked as she gestured to the remaining assailants with a tweak of her head.

"Oh! Right!" Jennifer tumbled as an archer took aim and joined the fray.

-ooo-

She had to admit, she felt a little _inadequate_ compared to this strange elf that nearly defeated all of the assailants. Jennifer helped too, of course, her magic and maces, she was sure, crucial to the fight. When the last of the men fell she looked to find the elf crouched over one of the men shaking her head. "Sloppy." She stood walking towards Jennifer. "You would think the Crows would be better at this. They've been doing it for ages."

"Impeccable timing, but I'm sorry… who're you?" Jennifer asked, blinking at the elf in green and black leathers, two wicked looking daggers at her back.

"My name is Tallis." She said with a slight bow. "And I've been looking for you, or well… the Champion."

"You're looking for Garrett?" Jennifer blinked again.

"Looking for the man with an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific." Tallis said with a shrug.

"Oh, from Duke Prosper. Ugh…" She grimaced. "He's a creep, fawned all over me at the banquet Hawke and I attended last season. He was talking about some sort of hunt. Though I would never go to such a thing." Jennifer peered at Tallis with a weary glance folding her arms.

"I was hoping the two of you would reconsider." She paced a short step before turning to pace again. "The Duke is a delightful host – or… so I hear."

"So I'm assuming this isn't just a social call, and you didn't save my skin out of the kindness of your heart." Jennifer quirked a brow at the woman before her.

"I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess." The elf turned towards her with a worried expression. "And…" She looked at the ground. "I can't do it alone."

"What sort of something, though I have no qualms with stealing from Orlesians, I would rather know what Garrett and I will be getting into before we join you." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Tallis.

" A jewel…" She answered lamely. "The Duke thinks it's valuable- and it is – just not in the way he believes." She turned back. "What's more, he shouldn't have it in the first place. He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim."

"To know the water, and a place of humility." Jennifer responded and Tallis only blinked.

"This wasn't actually how I was planning to ask you this." She looked around. "I was picturing an introduction containing less… blood."

"I'm assuming you would be accompanying us?" Jennifer asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"That was the plan. Come with me to Chateau Haine. I'll explain everything on the way." She smirked once again. "If nothing else, you get fine wine and fancy company. But… I hope you want more than that." She murmured as she walked away.

"Hey! But wai- Aw… Holy crap balls!" She scuffed her boot on the hard stone pathway before trekking back to the estate to talk with what was no doubtedly going to be a less-than-enthused Garrett. She entered the estate with a call that she was back before trekking up the stairs towards Garrett's room. She moved to grab the handle of the door but stopped, past experiences warning her to at the very least –_knock._ So she did – and he answered.

What she opened the door too was what she was hoping to avoid as Isabela jumped from Garrett and buried herself under the covers. "Ugh! Garrett! That's why I was knocking!" She quickly covered her eyes. "Common courtesy and all."

Hawke chucked and reached for his small clothes and house coat. "But it's so much fun to see you squirm, and so cute to see you blush."

"Isabela, you are a horrible influence and one day you will pay for your crimes." Jennifer grumbled.

"I haven't yet, sweet thing!" Isabela tapped Jennifer on the shoulder and smiled as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Listen, Garrett, if you are fully dressed I have something to tell you, and you may or may not like it." She was hoping for the latter.

Garrett sat at the foot of his bed, waiting patiently until Jennifer felt brave enough to chance a glance. "So, here's the thing, I was attacked by some Antivan Crows, looking for you, but instead of being completely overwhelmed, I was only minorly overwhelmed because an elf with red hair and a cheeky smirk intervened and helped me kill them all. Her name was Tallis and she's looking for a way into Chateau Haine, she heard you have an invitation and wants you and me to accompany her to the hunt at Duke Prospers." Jennifer inhaled deeply as she finished and looked at Hawke for any clue that she needed to flee.

Hawke blinked. "What does she need into Chateau Haine for?"

"She needs to steal a jewel that doesn't rightfully belong to the Duke." Jennifer replied.

Isabela jumped with giddiness. "Ooh pilfering, I've always loved pilfering."

"What kind of jewel?" Hawke smirked at Isabela and stood.

"She didn't say, but she already expects you to go, because she didn't give me a chance to reply and she also seems the type to say no."

Hawke sighed, "Very well, Mother says I need to 'rub elbows' more anyways." He moved to his wardrobe and removed a large packing bag. "Get your things, I'll grab Fenris and Sebastian. Sebastian might know some of these nobles, dealing with them far more than I have. I'll meet you at the Docks," He threw some items in his bag without any organization and motioned for Isabela to follow as they headed out of the manor. Jennifer sighed and walked to her room before grabbing a similar bag and packing it neatly as well as packing the emerald dress she had worn for the home warming gathering she had with her friends.

She groaned at the thought of having to 'rub elbows' with the Duke Prosper but hoped that conversation would be a minimum considering he was hosting the gathering for the hunt. After checking her bags twice she left the estate heading for Lowtown and hoping to meet with Hawke – and Fenris – at the Docks.


	38. Chapter 37

The ship they boarded was… different. It was large to say the least, the planks of the deck were well oiled and clean, the cabins themselves were large, comfortable enough for two people easy. The crew members were shabby but clean, well respectful – greeting Garrett and the others with a distant formality. Tallis peered around the archway leading to the above deck cabins, she waved them towards her waving her way through leading them to their cabins before escorting them to her own. A large desk dominated the left wall, a small bunk dominating the right. Everything was nailed down securely and only a faint stench of mildew filled the air.

She placed a map atop the desk, using the small candle holder and a mug to hold the two top edges. She pointed to the area of Orlais, then to an area near the eastern border nestled in the mountains. "The jewel we're after is called the heart of the many." She leaned heavily on the desk glancing at Garrett as the rest of the lot stepped into the cabin.

"Interesting name…" Garrett exclaimed as he looked over the map with Tallis. Jennifer sat upon the bed, scraping her boot along the floorboards. Isabela sat beside her, leaning back on her elbows and crossing her legs. Fenris shut the door and leaned against it, his sword strapped to his back. _That can't be comfortable…_

"Interesting jewel." Replied Tallis as she straightened and looked at the rest of them. "All I care about is getting it away from the Duke." She folded her arms. "Here's the problem – the heart is in a vault, behind who knows what kind of traps, protected by a private army of Orlesian chevaliers, all inside a fortress that was designed to be impregnable." She smirked. "And let's not forget it's built on the side of a mountain, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by monsters."

"Great, and how do you expect us to enter said impregnable fortress to retrieve the jewel?" Jennifer asked.

"We enter the hunt, we capture and kill a wyvern, get invited to the savvy banquet afterwards and sneak inside before the Duke is any wiser." Tallis shrugged.

"You do realize, sneaking isn't exactly my forte… " Hawke grumbled.

"I can attest to that!" Isabela offered cheerfully.

"I'll go." Jennifer offered, when Tallis and Hawke just looked at her she rolled her eyes. "I'm better at sneaking, I have magic on my side as well. Isabela has taught me well." She smirked at the scantily clad woman next to her and Isabela responded in kind, hugging Jennifer by the shoulders.

"I'm an excellent teacher." Isabela smirked.

"I'll bet." Tallis replied dryly. "It'll take us a few days to reach Cumberland, from there we'll travel east through the mountains to Chateau Haine."

-ooo-

Cumberland was a wonderful port city, but more amazingly the tombs and crypts that surrounded parts of the city. The tall marble and granite statues of Andraste and the Maker were beautifully carved and artfully depicted. The spires rising from the ground and the tips of the crypts topped with the twisting rays of the Chantry Sun. Jennifer subconsciously brushed her fringe to cover the Tranquil brand upon her brow as she followed Garrett through the winding streets.

The rays of the sun heated her skin pleasantly and she retained a bounce in her step that followed her even through the dwindling trees of the Planasene Forest. As they neared the apex of a smaller mountain on the winding path Jennifer looked out over the vestiges of Nevarra and smiled brightly at the wind blown plains. Fields of gold, emerald and sapphires blowing lazily in the breeze brushing along the ground.

They made camp in the mountains, each erecting their tent for the night. Jennifer built the fire, using her magic in the damp air. Garrett cooked, though it wasn't nearly as tasty as Orana's home-cooked stews. Fenris offered first watch and Jennifer stay up for a time, finding it hard to sleep on the ground. "If only there were places this beautiful where I was from, I might be more homesick." She smirked, perching herself on a boulder near where Fenris stood keeping watch along the path.

"What was your home like? You never talk about it." Fenris grumbled with his deep timber.

Jennifer shrugged looking out along the starlit mountain tops, she huddled into a wool blanket. "Not much to tell, people have lost sight of the beauty of nature and instead erect tall buildings made of metal and glass, the streets are paved with crushed stone and the air is filled with thick smog, people have adapted, but I've always preferred the wilderness to the cities."

He hummed in acknowledgement. "Minrathous is much the same. A city built on hot stone in the Tevinter heat. Great mansions and homes erected from imported stone to show the false wealth of the magisters. Danarius was one of the worst, flaunting his wealth when he could, though I suppose one would have to have vast worth to afford so much lyrium." He quirked the corner of his lips and looked at Jennifer.

She had huddled further into the wool blanket against the cold of the mountain winds. She looked at Fenris with a guarded glance. "Thank you." She said at last.

Fenris blinked. "What for?"

"For telling me. You've talked about your markings, and about Danarius, but you never talk about Minrathous or much else. It's nice to hear about your past, even if you don't remember it all." She smiled brightly and her light green eyes shined brilliantly in the dying fire light.

Fenris merely nodded.

-ooo-

Jennifer didn't know when she had fallen asleep, she didn't even remember what had happened leading up to her drifting asleep, but she awoke quietly when she felt herself being lowered. Her eyes fought against her as she slowly pried them open, and as she looked at the opened flap of her tent, she saw a slim lyrium lined foot retreat into the dim firelight. She smiled to herself, her girly bits jumping with pure delight. She huddled into her blanket once again and settled off into sleep, content with the night and those she had shared it with.

-ooo-

They had started early in the morning, before the sun had a chance to reach the tips of the peaks. She had rolled her tent and blanket together and placed it atop her pack. She trotted behind Garrett and Tallis as they went over the finer details of the plan. It wasn't until just past noon that they had arrived at a stark grey building with crenulations all along the tops of the towers jutting from the front of the fortress. Outside were several masked Orlesian nobles stood waiting, one with a odd helm and a white mask came forward to the Duke and sighed heavily, "Andraste's tears, Prosper, when is this going to get started?"

"Presently." He said and turned back to several more of the nobles. "Alright, everyone, you all know the tradition, yes?" He asked in a heavy Orlesian accent. "The first to find and slay a wyvern, wins the honors of the evening." The Duke Prosper smiled. "And bragging rights, of course." He said with a nod of his helmed head. "Good luck to you all!" The nobles departed, making their way quickly through the hunting grounds.

A man with harsh tattoos stepped forwards as Garrett, Tallis and the rest of them stepped towards the Duke. He folded his arms as if to intimidate and scowled at Hawke. Garrett only smirked. Shifting his stance only slightly. "Lovely day for a hunt, don't you agree? Very –_outdoorsy. " _Jennifer sniggered.

"Ah, the Champion of Kirkwall." Exclaimed the Duke. "Not the official title though I've heard many of your conquests as of late." He pointed towards the tall man and nodded. "These are honored guests."

They all stepped towards the Duke and he chuckled. "Please excuse Cahir, a polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms. Or so I am told. Ah! And the lovely Jennifer, ward to the Lady Amell."

"A chasind… here?" Hawke asked with surprise.

"Oh, yes, you are Fereldan aren't you? You would know of these people." He said with a knowing chuckle.

"I know of darkspawn too. I generally don't let them breath on me." Garrett said with a sneer.

He laughed, an irritating sound that grated on Jennifer's nerves. "Oh! He breathes on all the guests. Think of it as a rite of passage." He smirked.

"Manservant or two? Already armed and armored? Good!" Fenris bristled next to Jennifer and she clenched her teeth to bite back at the Duke for his ignorance. " I must say, your presence is a surprise, when we last spoke at the banquet you seemed… uninterested when I mentioned our hunt."

"It's a favorite pastime of mine – to find things and kill them, actually."

He chuckled again his voice containing a suspicious tone. "So I've heard." He looked around. "At any rate, I won't keep you from the hunt. Wouldn't want you to fall behind the others, yes?" He asked, gesturing once again to the hunting grounds.

"The sooner we get to the celebrations, the happier I'll be." Hawke claimed with a grin.

"Here here!" Isabela replied happily.

"Oh I quite agree. The festivities could not come soon enough." He turned to Jennifer and placed a slimy kiss that had Jennifer feeling uneasy at her stomach. "Good luck to you, my lady. Remember, fortune favors the bold." Jennifer nodded quickly before retreating towards the entrance to the hunting ground.

When at last the Duke was out of earshot, she rubbed the back of her hand along the ground. "Ewww."


	39. Chapter 38

They made their way through the bends of trees up a stiff incline, lichen covered rocks jutted out of the blue green grass, dotting the trail up the side of the mountain, guttural calls could be heard in the distance and Jennifer bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. She bounded around Isabela before walking up ahead with a bright grin.

"Is she always this… _chipper?"_ Tallis asked as she stomped heavily on the trail as the inclined steepened.

Hawke smirked wistfully and looked up ahead of the trail. "Always."

Fenris smirked beside himself and Isabela sniggered next to him. He turned to her with a glare but Isabela was already looking elsewhere.

Jennifer shrieked loudly. Fenris was moving swiftly, dodging the lichen ridden rocks, the aromatic fir trees and the muddied slopes to get to her. He couldn't move fast enough. Maker if it wasn't enough, he came to a skidding halt as did the others when Jennifer held out her hand, there before them where dragonlings, covered in pearlescent gray scales. Fenris turned, unsure, Jennifer's eyes glistened, and the look of shock and wonder filled her features, he just stood beside her, watching. As her smile grew, a deep warmth built in his belly. It wasn't until Jennifer turned towards him that he realized his markings were glowing dimly.

A soft hiss, alerted him to the dragonlings once again, one lunged towards him, it's reptilian maw snapping dangerously at his throat. Jennifer tackled him, taking him to the ground and narrowly escaping from the large pointed teeth. The others moved, attacking the beasts, and Jennifer cried out in horror. "Wait!" The first one was slain, crying out in a wail of agony, alerting others, and reluctantly she joined the fray, Fenris pushed up from the ground, lyrium aglow as he sliced through the young dragons. He kept Jennifer in his sights, her eyes brimmed with tears as she fought against the dragonlings, her mace swinging upwards to connect with the jaw of one of the larger dragons. When the last of them fell, she dropped to her knees, a hand shakily reaching for the reptile.

A quiet sob escaped her as she stroked its neck lovingly. "They're gone." She whispered in disbelief.

Tallis looked at Hawke with a questioning glance, and he shrugged.

"It wasn't their fault." She whispered again, holding hit's head gently in her lap as it's elongated pupils glazed with death. "It wasn't their fault!" She yelled out looking at Hawke. "They didn't need to die." Her lip quivered as she hugged the dead beast tightly.

"What's the problem?" Hawke asked as he stared down at the dead dragon.

"I have never seen a dragon before…" She placed the head gently upon the ground. "In my world they are creatures of legends, now they're gone." She stood. "They didn't need to die!"

Hawke rolled his eyes. "They attacked us if you didn't realize."

"Because they were protecting their young!" She wiped at her eyes, furious at nothing, at everything. "They just needed… they needed to be shown they were alright."

Fenris stepped behind her, and Jennifer could feel his warmth – his support- and she ground her teeth. "Nevermind." She stepped away to collect herself at the opposite end of the path. Isabela trailed after her whispering words of comfort and Fenris frowned.

He looked at Jennifer with a queer expression as Hawke and Tallis discussed what to do with the remains. "Not our prey, I suspect?" Fenris asked.

Tallis lifted a brow. "Do wyverns and dragons even mix? I don't think so." She knelt down and her and Hawke continued on.

Fenris moved closer to Jennifer. "Are you alright?" He asked, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other. Her reaction puzzled him. They were beasts nothing more. Even if they were protecting their young they would have killed their group.

"How many times were you considered a beast?" At firt he had thought he'd spoken his thoughts aloud, but she continued. "Your name means 'little wolf', how many times were you treated like one? How many times did you lash out when you were fightened?" She snuffed looking back as Tallis and Hawke gathered some remnants of the carcass for baiting. Jennifer closed her eyes tightly. They were no different. They had family. This is why I hate hunting, it's a needless waste of life." She turned back towards him and gave him a watery smile. "Let's move on. Shall we?"

Fenris nodded. "Agreed." Jennifer continued to look around her in awe, thought it was more subdued than before. She stopped, looking at a tree closely. She stepped forward. "What is it?" Fenris asked, stepping beside her.

"Can't tell really, but have a look at this. What do you make of it?" She asked of no one in particular. Upon the solid base on the evergreen was an acrid green substance.

"Looks like wyvern poison. Seems like were on the right path." The poison had eaten away at the bark, the wick beneath black and dying. Jennifer stepped back before turning towards the others as they walked off.

-ooo-

Jennifer couldn't stop crying. Four dragons, a mabari, much like her Rascal, and a wyvern all slain by their hands. She had half a mind to yell at the Duke Prosper, but Garrett only asked her to remain calm for the sake of the job. Jennifer grinded her teeth but nodded reluctantly. She had donned the emerald empire-waist silk dress, and much to her dismay, many a hopeful suitor confronted her with horrendously boring political and self-worth conversations. Fenris stayed by her side and on more than one occasion she asked him to glare at anyone who managed to even leer in her direction.

Fenris smiled at that but remained silent, though he did his fair amount of glaring. So Jennifer mingled for Hawke's sake. Fenris mentioned with a nod of his head that Tallis had returned. Jennifer sighed but made her way to Hawke's side. Tallis informed them about a door that was locked, complaining about her prestigious picks. Hawke suggested Fenris and Isabela look for another way in while Jennifer served as a distraction. Tallis and Hawke discreetly asked a guard and a servant about they key. Jennifer sighed as Tallis left the elven servant. "I don't know what's wrong. I'm usually better than this."

Hawke chuckled. "I take it she didn't have the key either."

Tallis shook her head. "She claims she handed it to Lord Cyril, the Duke's son." Jennifer groaned without meaning to. Hawke and Tallis, only looked at her.

"He's pompous, and uppity and boasts about his father's '_impeccable taste._'" Jennifer tried for her best Orlesian accent. Hawke chuckled before Jennifer smirked wryly. "Let's get this over with."

"Jennifer!" Hawke exclaimed in mock shock. "Do you mean to tell me you do not like Orlesians?" He asked quietly.

"Holy crap balls, no!" She scrunched her nose.

"A true Fereldan!" Hawke chuckled and patted Jennifer on the back.

They moved towards Lord Cyril and his group of merry men as they talked quietly amongst themselves. As Tallis, Jennifer and Hawke stepped forward, Cyril placed a hoity smirk on his face and motioned for the other men to leave. "Ah, the honored quests. You have never been to Chateau Haine, yes?" He asked as he held his wine glass delicately between his fingers. "Please, my lady Jennifer, allow me to give you this caprice, it is an old custom."

"My mother spoke often of Leandra, they were good friends when they were younger. It's a shame neither could be here, for differing circumstances." He nodded to Hawke.

"My mother wishes your father and you the best regards." Hawke bowed slightly. "But I must say, Tallis here has been asking such fascinating questions about the garden, but I can't answer them." He smirked at Cyril.

Cyril nodded. "I suppose I can do my duty for the family and show her around.

-ooo-

"No, I don't have the cheese tray, you're mistaking me for a-" Jennifer and Hawke stood a bit from the door, listening in on the conversation being held within the room. Didn't seem any of it was going as planned and Jennifer frowned.

A couple passed by and Hawke raised his wine glass in greeting, "Avoid the cheese plate… terrible." He shook his head in disgust and Jennifer fought to keep the smile that was threatening to show.

Tallis shook her head as she walked out the door. "This is officially my worst night ever."

"Not Lord Cyril's type?" Hawke asked with a smirk.

"Maybe he just doesn't like elves." Tallis sighed and looked at Jennifer. "You're going to have to do it." Tallis stated and _Damn him!_ Hawke agreed. Jennifer glared at their smirks but straightened her hair and did her best to saunter into the room.

"Tell the elf that her pleas are for nothing. She pretty enough I suppose." He walked towards Jennifer with a disinterested look in his eyes. "No doubt there are some men who would like that sort of thing." He turned to face her directly.

Jennifer smiled, but it quickly faded as she curled her lip, pulled back her fist and hit Lord Cyril squarely in the jaw. His head jerked to the side but ricocheted back as he fell to his knees. Jennifer hiked the skirt of her dress and slammed her knee into his chin, causing him to sprawl along the deep red carpeted runner. Jennifer reached down to his belt and felt around until she found the key ring attached to the loop of his pants. She ripped it off and placed the key in the middle of her breast band.

Jennifer turned and straightened herself before walking towards the door and sauntering back outside. "You have it! Tell me you have it." Tallis asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Jennifer asked quirking a brow.

"Good! Then we can find the… jewel. And get this over with." She smirked distractedly.

**AN: So a few more chapters of Fenris' story then lots of Anders. So don't worry. Didn't forget about him. Later my pretties!**


	40. Chapter 39

They came upon the large double wooden doors. A padlock dominated the center of the joined doors. Tallis worked quickly to open the doors. When it quietly clicked open, Tallis turned towards Hawke and smirked. "Ready?" Hawke and Jennifer nodded and they all stepped into the fortress. "What in the name-?" A lone guard stood before a second set of double doors and turned, surprised to see Jennifer, Tallis and Hawke step in.

Tallis walked forward, arms outstretched, "There's no need for you to die today, friend." Jennifer turned towards Tallis and blinked. "Just move on." She shook her head. "You never saw us."

The guard scoffed and turned, cupping his hand next to his mouth as he began to shout. "Sei- Agh!" His command was cut short when a small knife inbedded itself into the guards neck. He gurgled a moment and Tallis slowly let her hand down as she walked forward.

"He could have walked away." Tallis exclaimed as she knelt down next to the guard to retrieve her knife.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"There are other paths. They do not all need to lead to the same destination." Tallis looked sadly down at the guard and quickly removed her knife from his throat. "Enough, we are here for the Heart." Tallis quickly stood with a determined look upon her face. "I'd like to do this quietly, alert as few guards as possible." Both Jennifer and Hawke agreed and Jennifer knelt down and gently closed the guards eyes.

It was painstakingly slow, finding keys, staying quiet, trying not to alert the guards, on more than one occasion Hawke was almost spotted, Jennifer rolled her eyes as Tallis pulled Hawke into a shadowed corner by the collar of his shirt.

The fortress itself was richly decorated with deep reds and starling golds that glinted off the candle light. The balconies were breathtaking in their views and it was slowly getting dark, and no one except for Jennifer seemed to realize how hard it was to sneak around in a very uncooperative dress! _Maker's breath…_

When Jennifer at last entered a room with several tables and chairs and large red carpet, she looked around, the desks were covered with intriguing artifacts and Jennifer's eyes glanced over a strange gold amulet with a large green jewel pendant. Hawke stepped up to her and smirked, "That's a fog warrior's necklace."

"Fog warriors? You sure?" Jennifer asked lightly grazing her fingers along the pendant. Hawke smile and nodded and Jennifer stuffed the necklace into her dress. They continued on. Jennifer was looking for more things to get for Fenris, she knew the Fog Warriors were a place of sorrow but of joy as well. So she glanced around every chance she could as they continued towards the vault. The key leading to the hall where the vault was located was locked inside a room surrounded by two guards, they alternated their patrol and Tallis and Jennifer had to work together to distract them while Hawke hurried inside to retrieve the key.

When all was said and done, Jennifer was exhausted as they came upon the vault. Her legs cramped from squatting so long and feet were sore. They stepped into the vault and a portcullis closed quickly behind them, Hawke glared at Tallis and she raised her hands defensively. "I swear I didn't know!" Tallis looked about at the room. "There must be some sort of switch.:

There were, several in fact, and the triggers in the floor needed to be set off at different times, it was a big puzzle that gave Jennifer an incredible headache. She was done, but when she noticed another amulet of the Fog Warriors she reached through the portcullis and snatched it from atop a chest, stuffing it into her dress with the others. Finally the last opened, and the way to the door was clear. They all stepped inside and Tallis looked around with a frown on her face. "Something wrong?" Hawke asked as she continued looking.

"I don't know." Tallis moaned, scratching her head. "Yes." She sighed and they all turned quickly to see the Duke standing at the door to the vault.

"Don't fret, my dear." The guards did not waste time, and soon they surrounded the three, Tallis and Hawke, having places within their clothing to hide their weapons, drew them as they turned towards the guards, Jennifer raised her fists but had no weapons to speak of, she closed her eyes. _Fenris is going to be so mad…_

"I see the party's moved indoors." Hawke quipped.

"It's not over yet." Countered Tallis as she swiped at a guard but missed…. Narrowly.

"Oh but it is over." The Duke tutted. "I knew who you were the moment you arrived, assassin."

"Assassin? I knew it!" Hawke scoffed.

"You… did?" Tallis blinked back at Hawke, lowering her weapon slightly.

"Have you met my friends? All of them are crazy and most of them are killers." Hawke smiled.

"Clever girl." The Duke folded his arms as Cahir raised his axe. "have you also deduced that your elven friend is Qunari?"

Jennifer quickly turned towards the elf and her eyes grew. "You're qunari?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"It's complicated." Tallis shrugged.

"Everyone got to have a job, don't they?" Hawke replied, eyeing the guards warily. One came close, snatching Jennifer by her hair and forcing her to the ground. Tears welled up at the corner of Jennifer's eyes as she clawed fiercely at the metal clad hand that twisted into her short reddish brown hair.

Tallis turned quickly towards the Duke. "I only wanted to stop the Heart from doing something we will all regret!" She pleaded with the Duke, pointing at Jennifer. The guard grabbed Jennifer's arm and twisted it behind her, before others clamored around Tallis and Hawke. "Asae hassatra mas!" Tallis cursed at the Duke.

""Mas avasstras Ukulon." The Duke smirked and Tallis spit at him before she received the butt end of Chevalier's blade. The guard holding Jennifer twists her arm again as he forces her to stand and Jennifer hears a definitive pop in her shoulder and clenches her teeth as needle like pain radiates from the joint to her finger tips, they drag Tallis behind them as they shove the three into a cell within the dungeons of the fortress, down below the belly of the building.

-ooo-

Fenris straightens when he hears the guards shouting, Isabela looks at him questioningly as they peer around an alcove in the wall. Fenris curses and his marking glow dimly in the shadows. "Fasta vas… they've been caught." Fenris peers around the corner and sees the two guards patrolling they corridor.

Isabela smirks and holds a small bell shaped vial in her hands. "It was bound to happen. That's why I came prepared." With a questioning look from Fenris, her smirk widens and she tosses the vial at the feet of the two patrolmen. The vial shatters and smoke erupts from the carpet, surrounding the Chevalier's. They cough and sputter before finally collapsing on the ground. Isabela toes them with her boot.

"How many of those you do you have?" Fenris asked with a lift of his brow. "And where do you hide them all?" At Isabela's leer Fenris held up his hand and shook his head. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Spoil sport!" They darted through the fortress, keeping out of sight but with the urgency to move quickly.

They soon found the halls within the dungeons to be difficult in navigation. Everything was identical, they quickly searched through the halls and stopped after half an hour of searching. "So… we're lost?"

"Definitely." Isabela sighed.

Fenris looked around, trying to get a hold of his surroundings. "Now, what do we do?"

"I could try to guess the color of your underclothes again." Isabela smirked, and they ran off down the corridor. They weaved through the long halls and the stone walls, struggling to navigate the dungeons.

-ooo-

Jennifer clenched her teeth tightly, Tallis stood behind her holding her hand and her elbow tightly. Hawke wrapped his arms around her head and waist, holding her close. He nodded to Tallis and Jennifer closed her eyes. Tallis twisted and pushed on Jennifer's arm, and a solid pop echoed throughout the cell. Jennifer screamed out a pain filled growl, turning her head sharply into Hawke's chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly, tears leaking through the corners of their own volition. Her lip quivered as she drew in a shaky breath.

"I think that having to reset my shoulder hurts worse than getting stabbed." She sobbed erratically.

"We'll see the next time you get stabbed what you say to that." She chuckled before tearing his sleeve from his tunic and ripping it into strips.

"I don't plan on getting stabbed any time soon." She scoffed.

Tallis moved forward taking the strips from Hawke one by one, as Jennifer straightened, clutching her arm to her side. Tallis gently, but securely wrapped Jennifer's arm, tightly to her body. Jennifer winced, turning her head and whimpering a tense, 'Thanks.' Tallis stood and sighed. "We need to get out of here."

"The other's should be along soon." Hawke helped Jennifer to her feet before squaring his shoulders to Tallis.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm officially tired of waiting to be rescued." She smirked as she walked to the cell bars and kneeling before the grating. She mechanism clicked and Tallis lifted the gate with ease.

Jennifer blinked and barked with laughter. "Why didn't you just do that before?"

"You said your friends were coming." She shrugged her shoulders and gestured out of the cell. "After you."

They walked out of the cell just as Fenris and Isabela ran towards them. "There you are," Fenris looked over Jennifer. "Are you hurt?" When Jennifer shrugged and caught her breath in pain, Fenris looked at her sternly, his fingers twitching to touch. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Just a little manhandling from the Chevaliers." She grinned ruefully.


	41. Chapter 40

They ran through the halls, Jennifer winced when they came to an abrupt halt. She ground her teeth and furrowed her brow. Chevaliers were blocking the exit into the caverns beneath the fortress. The guardsmen gave no warning as they attacked with sword and spear, and they others ran forward. A harlequin appeared to Jennifer's right, Fenris shouldered her aside, causing her to fall and jar her shoulder. She screamed out, clutching at her arm. Sweat broke out along her brow as she slowly crawled into a corner, she huffed loudly as she avoided the combat. As the last of the chevaliers fell, Fenris ran to Jennifer falling to his knees before her. "Jennifer! I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Jennifer smirked and shook her head. "I'm fine. My own fault for not paying attention." She cringed as she moved to stand. "Maker! Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" She huffed again, leaning against the wall. "Teach me to not bring my weapons, I should have knocked that chevalier right out of his steal clad boots!" She chuckled softly as Fenris came forward braced her gently in his hands. Jennifer blinked, looking at Fenris and found his bangs hiding his eyes.

"We should go." Tallis exclaimed. Jennifer nodded and they made their way through the too small crack in stone wall. Jennifer made it through without fainting, thankfully, but was close to it. She leaned against the other side waiting for Fenris to come through.

As they hurried through the tunnels, Fenris cleared his throat. "You… frightened me."

Jennifer looked up at him, "Me?"

"Before we found you…" He looked at her and his hand tightened slightly. "There was a moment when I-" He turned away, "Don't do that again."

Jennifer smirked, leaning her head momentarily on his shoulder. "I didn't plan on it."

-ooo-

When they came upon a fork in the tunnel, Tallis turned to Hawke, "That's the way out. The left tunnel will lead you safely away from Chateau Haine, but- the left leads to the hunting grounds. I was hoping you would continue to help me, though I understand if your help ends here."

Hawke smirked. "After all we've been through together?"

Tallis laughed, "Wyvern hunts, sneaking through a fortress, being imprisoned?"

"You're right, I feel so close to you right now." Hawke placed his heart on his chest.

"So I guess it's true what they say about you." Tallis placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh, definitely." Isabela quipped.

They left through the right tunnel, leading to the hunting grounds. Fenris began to argue but Jennifer smiled at him and he sighed. They exited the hunting grounds and found a group of ghasts waiting on the other side. "I'm getting very sick and tired of these buggers." Jennifer grumbled as she readied an ice spell, freezing a few that had ventured too close to her. Fenris ran to her side, cleaving those before her with a hefty swipe of his sword. When the last of the ghasts fell she placed her hand on her bandaged shoulder, her hand glowing a light green.

Fenris stepped up to her, dark blood splattered across him from the battle. "Is it your shoulder?" He shifted nervously as if he wanted to help but didn't know how. He watched Jennifer work, but left her shoulder bandaged.

"You're so adorable when you care." She looked up with a smirk. "And when you have ghast juices on you." She said as she flicked away some entrails that hung heavily from the feathers on his armor. "I can't heal it fully, I'm not that practiced yet. I'm mostly trying to fight against the pain and swelling. Nothing to worry about." She healed the shoulder once again and Fenris flinched, turning away.

Jennifer sighed before following the others.

They made their way through the grounds, they marched up a worn set of stony steps and a group of Qunari awaited the bend of the path. Hawke cursed loudly and Tallis readied her blades. "Take the leader alive!" Hawke gave her a sound glare as she smirked. "Information, Hawke!" And the battle began.

The far hunting grounds were littered with Tal Vashoth. Party after party attacking the group and Jennifer tried to take out as many as possible. Her mana was waning. Hawke charged forth, calling to the Tal Vashoth , a decent distraction. Fenris and he dodged and parried their pole-arms. They carved a path through towards they leader but he kept fleeing to the next party. Their energy wavered. With no rest the group began to feel the effects of a hard battle, and Hawke potions were running low.

Without a staff, Jennifer was unable to perform the simple attacks channeled through a staff to help thwart the Tal Vashoth, the relied too much upon her spells and fought hard not to drain herself completely, but slowly she was failing. When they finally followed the leader to a large alcove on the grounds, a near platoon of Tal Vashoth met them, brandishing, spears, swords and a Saerebaas. Jennifer looked at the creature in pity as it did the leaders bidding, casting force spells and knocking Jennifer as well as the others to the ground.

Fenris was knocked back the farthest and hit the side of an earthen wall with such force he staggered to the ground. He used his sword to hold him steady as he caught his breath and Jennifer sent an ice spell at a nearing enemy, freezing him in place, but it didn't hold. Seconds passed and he broke free from the spell, he readied his spear and swiped it cleanly across Fenris' chest, cutting through flesh from his left collarbone to his right armpit. Fenris staggered back again, bringing his clawed hand to his chest to stop the bleeding. Hawke came to his side as Jennifer moved closer, defending the elven warrior. Fenris fell to his knees as blood dripped freely onto the ground. Uncaring for her arm, Jennifer weaved through the enemies, running as fast as her feet would carry her to Fenris. She fell to the ground, her emerald dress tearing on the gravelly path.

Fenris slumped forward, paleness creeping along his usually tanned skin, the bright white of his lyrium veins disappearing into his flesh. Jennifer tore her dress the rest of the way, leaving the edges frayed and jagged. She pressed the thin cloth firmly to Fenris' chest as she looked at his drooping eyes. "Fenris? Fenris, love. I need you to talk to me."

Fenris winced but looked at Jennifer. She smiled back but it quivered as she found her hands wholly red with his blood. "Fenris, I need you to answer me. Can I heal you?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer, only needing for him to keep talking, keep awake. Her hands glowed green as she pressed firmly to his wound and began to heal him. Her mana was low, but she would heal him.

Fenris groaned in response, his hand gripping tightly to Jennifer's wrist as she worked him over. "Hawke I need a potion, hurry!"

"A little busy here!" Hawke called out as he slashed at another Tal Vashoth, it fell to the ground in a lifeless lump.

"Fenris is dying, you prick!" Jennifer screamed as she continued to heal what she could. Her body shook with the effort, the last of her reserves draining quickly as she fought against the bleeding. Fenris' eyes began to close and Jennifer pushed herself completely, her mana completely spent. She looked along her persons for a lyrium flask and her heart nearly shattered when she found none. Tallis appeared at her side with a healing potion and Jennifer lifted Fenris onto her shoulder and coaxed it down his throat. Slowly he swallowed it, though swallowing may be the wrong term, there was no muscle use, no automatic reflex, it simply slid down his throat.

Tears welled in her eyes and she felt his pulse. Was it there? She couldn't tell, the tears spilled over her lashes and fell gently onto his face, his eyes fluttered slightly and Jennifer could have cheered, but he took a raspy breath and she tried to continue healing, but her mana was still recuperating. She closed her eyes and she could feel the thrum of his lyrium and she tightened her jaw and looked down at him. She lowered her head to his, their foreheads brushing momentarily. "Forgive me, _mi alma._" She drew mana from his lyrium and he groaned loudly, his breath catching. She lifted her head and pressed firmly once again on his wound. Her hands glowed brightly as she began healing his chest. Slowly the opening knitted itself back together, she continued on, pumping his body with much needed blood. She pulled until she felt him shiver, felt his breath come evenly, and she sobbed openly and happily when his eyes snapped open and he caught her wrists in his.

She withdrew from the connection with the lyrium and looked at him evenly, knowing. He threw her hands away and stood, before walking away.


	42. Chapter 41

Fenris walked away, though Jennifer did not blame him. Hawke moved to intervene, confront Fenris again for walking away. Jennifer stopped him with a hand on his arm and a smile. "This is my fault. When I can-" _If I can._ She watched as the leather clad warrior shook out the agitated lyrium that lined his body. "I will talk to him."

Hawke looked down at her, looking for the sadness that came before and when he found non, he nodded slightly and spoke with Isabela and Tallis, who had just slit the throat of the Tal-Vashoth leader. "We need to find Salit. The exchange is going to happen any moment at the ruins."

"If that's the case we're headed the wrong direction." Jennifer hugged as she looked down at her soiled dress. "I need my armor." She grumbled before turning and walking with the others. They hurried through the hunting grounds and came upon the ruins. Tallis looked around and whispered to Hawke before clamoring along the dilapidated walls, the stone crumbling from time.

They watched as Salit, a brusque Qunari with decorated horns and facial hair, handed Duke Prosper a scroll, the nobleman gazed upon the scroll and glared at the Tal-Vashoth. "Names? What need do I have of names?" He asked angrily.

"You asked for a weapon. A weapon is what you have been given." Salit ansered. The Duke handed the scroll to a green leather clad chevalier and began negotiations, till Hawke, Fenris, Isabela and Jennifer walked up to the Duke.

The battle waged on. Chevalier and Tal Vashoth alike falling prey to weapon and poison. Everyone was tired. Jennifer who had grabbed weapons from the dead around her had fought long and hard, dodging the little 'tricks' the Duke Prosper had taught his pet, Leopold. Her body sagged, barely keeping the ax and dagger aloft. As Fenris swiped at the wyvern, the Duke aimed his wrist crossbow and smirked wickedly at Jennifer firing a bold and splattering Jennifer with the green ichor substance Leopold loved so well.

Jennifer stood at the edge of the cliff, watching her footing as she watched Leopold as well. The wyvern pawed at the ground, hissing deep in his throat as Duke Prosper urged it to charge. The creature opened its giant maw, poisoned spittle dripping from his mandibles. Duke Prosper laughed at Leopold lunged, with teeth knashing, tail whipping about furiously, he neared closer and closer, Fenris was saying something, in the distance, she knew he was, she just couldn't hear what, the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

Jennifer saw a flash and Leopold made his final lunge. Jennifer dove away as he reached her, taking him and the Duke Prosper over the edge of the cliff, she moved to deftly on her side, but Leopold's tail curled in fright as he toppled over the cliff, catching Jennifer by the ankle and sending her over the edge with them.

-ooo-

Fenris screamed, a horror filled sound ripped from his chest as everything slowed. His steps, his cries, his heart, time itself seemed to stand still as if to reserve this moment in time, just for this one – heart rending moment. Shock streaked across his features as he fell to the ground, on his hands and knees.

"Hey! A little help?" Jennifer cried out waving her hand just over the plateau of the cliff. Quicker than light, Fenris darted to the edge of the precipice. He caught Jennifer's fingers in his own, heat blossomed within the veins of lyrium causing them to ignite in a white light. Shocked and startled, Jennifer went to cover her eyes and let go with her other hand. Fenris held fast, his other hand coming to grip her under the arm as he hoisted her to the safety of the plateau.

The others ran to them, slowing at the scene playing out before them. Fenris held onto Jennifer tightly. His clawed gauntlets digging into the thick leather corset. Jennifer chuckled nervously, thought her hands still slithered up his leather clad, well muscled back. She rested her head onto Fenris' shoulder, savoring the flex of his back, the one- two thud of his strong heart and the scent of cloves, sinnamon and lyrium.

Hawke, _the turd,_ cleared his throat, ruining the moment and causing Fenris to walk away, the tips of his ears bright red.

Jennifer glared at Hawke before a slow smile bloomed across her lips, pulling one from the steel clad warrior.

Tallis explained that the scroll was a list of names of qunari converts, a dangerous thing indeed. They said their goodbyes, and Hawke winked at Tallis as she turned to leave. It was a long trek back to Cumberland. The mountain top cooling quickly despite the summer season. Bartering for a ship to Kirkwall was made only slightly easier by Isabela's knowledge. Jennifer bought spare garb at a merchant's shop, swearing to the Maker that she was not leaving the bath for a month.

-ooo-

They loaded the ship to Kirkwall. Isabela grinned at the fresh open ocean air. Fenris stalked up the plank and onto the deck to his cabin. Jennifer smiled at Hawke, giving him a peck on the cheek before following the hyper sensitive elf off the deck. His cabin was shared with Hawke, Jennifer kicked even though the door was already ajar. "Come in." Came Fenris' gruff reply. Jennifer huffed out a fortifying breath before opening the planked door and stepping inside.

"H-Hi." She greeted nervously, slightly closing the door, but leaving it open, knowing Fenris would want an escape. He nodded in kind, removing his blade and placing it against the wall while leaning on the worn nail down desk.

They stood there. Jennifer thought frantically of what to say, unknownst to her, she paced and mumbled quietly to herself. When Fenris gripped her shoulder tightly, she winced but turned to face him. "Stop muttering and speak plainly." He growled.

"I don't mutter." Jennifer groused but sighed, bowing her head. Her reddish brown bangs falling in her face. "I know that what I did was horrible. I'm sorry if it caused you pain, and I know you're angry." Fenris began to speak, but Jennifer held up her hand with a smile. "But –I'm not sorry for doing it. I never will be. To have you die-" Her voice faltered. "You were so close." She whispered, her voice breaking and she blinked quickly. "Your skin was so pale and I couldn't- I didn't have the power, the knowledge." She wiped at her eyes before smiling once again. "I'm just so thankful you're here, and able to yell at me. Right now, it's the loveliest sound in the-" Fenris cut her off once again with a kiss. He pulled her tightly against him, splaying his fingers along her spin. When he pulled back,, their breaths puffed between the two of them. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Fenris smiled. "You talk too much."

Jennifer answered with a smile. "I agree- talking is far overrated." She brought her lips back to his and her tongue pressed against his lips asking- _pleading _– for entry. Fenris growled low and deep, a heady rumble within his chest as he ushered Jennifer towards the bunk beds in the cabin. Jennifer paused, pulling her fingers back from his platinum locks. She held his face gently in her hands as he looked at her questioningly. Her thumb brushed against his ear and he leaned into the touch. "I want you to wait. I want you, _dear Maker_, I do. But I can wait for you, I want you to be sure, I want you to choose. _Tus sum ego."_

Fenris inhaled quickly, leaning his head against hers. "_Anima mea."_ He whispered as he stepped back. "I will not keep you waiting." He sighed heavily.

Jennifer smiled brightly before stepping back. 'See that you don't! I'm not a patient girl." She winked and stepped out of the cabin and into the cool ocean breeze.

**AN: So FenxJen is going to be placed on the back burner, but don't worry they'll be back, you can find more fun with AndersxJen in Which Witchling. Later my lovelies.**


End file.
